Imperfeição
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Ele tinha uma vida perfeita. E a existência dela, considerando as limitações que a morte lhe trazia, também era perfeita. Mas, então, Emmett e Rosalie se encontraram. E tudo ficou maravilhosamente imperfeito. Pre-Twilight.
1. Pode me Chamar de Egoísta

_Todas as personagens que você reconhecer pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu não quero nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._

_.-._

**IMPERFEIÇÃO**

_Gabrielle Briant_

_.-._

**I**

**PODE ME CHAMAR DE EGOÍSTA**

**ROSALIE**

_Quarta-feira, 21 de agosto de 1935._

Se a vida tivesse seguido o seu curso natural, naquele exato momento eu deveria ser um amontoado de matéria orgânica em decomposição, exalando gases fétidos enquanto apodrecia lentamente no mausoléu dos Hale. Não é o que eu posso chamar de uma imagem muito encantadora e, definitivamente, ela não combinava em nada comigo.

Então, por que eu suspirava ao pensar no mausoléu? Simples: porque se eu, de fato, estivesse em meu sepulcro, ainda estaria em Nova York.

Eu sou uma garota da cidade. Sempre fui. Lembro-me que o meu avô materno tinha uma pequena granja dos arredores de Rochester e eu era obrigada a passar alguns feriados _em contato com a natureza_. Apesar das brincadeiras, das conversas e da maravilhosa experiência do primeiro amor – com um primo – eu mal podia esperar para voltar para a minha casa e sentir o delicioso cheiro das ruas pavimentadas.

Era irônico que, depois de morta, eu fosse obrigada a, pelo menos uma vez por semana, respirar o ar puro da floresta, enquanto – imagine só – _caçava_.

No banco de trás do Hudson, eu suspirei, recostando a minha cabeça no vidro da janela e olhando para as imensas árvores que se erguiam na estrada terra.

Eu sou uma pessoa que se adapta bem a situações adversas. Por exemplo, em tempo recorde me adaptei a esse negócio de não ter batimentos cardíacos; sou _expert_ em me esquivar de sangue humano; e até mesmo aprendi a caçar o meu próprio jantar sem sujar de lama a barra do vestido. Mas, como eu disse, eu sou uma garota da cidade. Logo, eu nunca – _jamais _– vou aceitar a decisão que Carlisle tomou há algum tempo: deixar a minha amada Nova York, para ocuparmos uma cidadela nos confins do Tennessee.

Suspirei novamente.

- Ainda falta muito?

Esme olhou para mim e sorriu daquela maneira maternal e acolhedora.

- Mais ou menos, Rosalie. – Os olhos de Esme brilharam em excitação. – Em vinte minutos, devemos entrar na cidade... e, então, levaremos mais quinze minutos até chegarmos à nossa casa... Não é isso, meu bem? – Ela perguntou, olhando de soslaio para Carlisle.

Carlisle sorriu. Eu percebi que ele procurava o meu olhar através do retrovisor, mas preferi não retribuir. Continuei com minha atenção voltada à janela.

- Você vai gostar da nova casa, Rosalie – Ele finalmente disse. – É mais espaçosa que a anterior. E Riverside é muito arborizada e chuvosa, de forma que você vai conseguir levar uma vida quase normal!

- Hm. – Respondi com desanimação deliberada.

- Você sabe que nós não podíamos continuar em Syracuse.

Rolei os olhos. _Será que ele não esqueceria nunca_?

Antes dessa mudança, nós estávamos vivendo em Syracuse, Nova York. Eu, como uma boa vampira recém-nascida, ficava em casa, me alimentava com freqüência e obedecia a Esme e Carlisle como se fossem meus verdadeiros pais – afinal, eles eram a minha nova família; se não andasse na linda e me mostrasse um exemplo de comportamento e responsabilidade, eles poderiam me expulsar, e eu não teria para onde ir. Tudo mudou, no entanto, quando uma nota de jornal anunciou que os King estavam visitando a minha nova cidade – entre eles, Royce King e a sua noiva.

Eu gosto de dizer que o que eu fiz não foi exatamente um ato de vingança; eu estava salvando a vida da jovem mulher que fora louca o suficiente para aceitar meu querido Royce em matrimônio. De qualquer forma, vingança ou não, eu matei Royce. Eu também matei os seus amigos – os mesmo que estiveram presente no fatídico dia que levou ao fim da minha vida. E dois seguranças, que não tinham culpa nenhuma, coitados. Apenas estavam na hora errada e no lugar errado. Os matei rapidamente.

Quem diz que a vingança não é plena, nunca se vingou da maneira certa ou da pessoa certa.

Eu dei um breve sorriso. Isso ocorreu exatamente na mesma hora em que as árvores da estrada cessaram.

Esme olhou novamente para mim, exultante.

- Estamos aqui! Riverside!

Naquele momento, eu ainda não sabia que naquele local o meu "_...e viveram felizes para sempre_" se iniciaria. Então, apreensiva, eu mordi o meu lábio inferior, respirei fundo e olhei.

E me surpreendi. Acho que, talvez por estar assistindo filmes de velho-oeste demais, eu esperava encontrar uma estereotipa cidadezinha do interior – apesar de estar nas montanhas no Tennessee, e não no Kansas. Mas o fato é que o que eu vi me agradou muito. Era uma cidadezinha bem-arrumada, limpa, cheia de jardins. Ela era clara, apesar do sol penetrar muito fracamente através das nuvens, e as casas eram modestas e bonitas. A rua da entrada parecia ser também a rua principal; eu pude ver uma escola, um açougue, um mercado, uma padaria, duas ou três lojas de roupas, algumas lojas de ferramentas, insumos, rações e outros produtos agrícolas e um correio. Havia uma igreja protestante logo em frente à igreja católica e, entre elas, uma pracinha onde eu pude ver alguns jovens conversando e tomando sorvetes. Nenhum deles chamou a minha atenção; mas os dois automóveis seguidos pelos três caminhões de mudança chamaram as deles.

- A cidade em si é bem pequena – Esme apontou o óbvio. – Quase todos que moram aqui, no perímetro urbano, são pequenos comerciantes. Ali ficará a clínica de Carlisle – ela continuou, apontando para uma pequena casa onde alguns homens trabalhavam, dando alguns toques finais na reforma. – A casa pertencia aos McCarty; você logo os conhecerá. É uma viúva que mora com o filho. Eleanor McCarty quis baixar o preço quando soube que nós pretendíamos construir uma clínica! Ela disse que o último médico que morou em Riverside faleceu há quase dez anos! Parece que toda a cidade está feliz com a nossa vinda...

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Pouco me importava se seria bem-vinda ou não – teria de me mudar em poucos anos, de qualquer forma; para que me importar em fazer amigos?

Quatro minutos e vinte e sete segundos depois, nós vimos as árvores grandes voltarem a se erguer, anunciando que já havíamos saído da cidade. Carlisle dirigiu por algum tempo na rodovia estadual, antes de desacelerar e entrar à esquerda, numa estradinha de barro que parecia levar a lugar nenhum.

O carro começou a chacoalhar violentamente no terreno acidentado, e eu pude ouvir um dos motoristas dos caminhões de mudança perguntar-se para onde diabos estávamos indo. A estrada desconfortável, no entanto, não durou mais que dez minutos: logo nós entrávamos no que parecia ser uma enorme clareira na floresta e, no centro dela, erguia-se uma das casas mais bonitas que eu já vira em minha existência: era um sobrado de madeira com grandes janelas de vidro. Os jardins eram suntuosos, lindos; e, a julgar pelo olhar que Esme lançava a eles, certamente foram o ponto decisivo para o fechamento do negócio. Eu me permiti dar um breve sorriso, enquanto abria a porta e deixava o carro.

Percebi Carlisle abraçar brevemente Esme e me observar com satisfação – eu não fui exatamente feliz nos últimos dois anos, e sabia que eles se preocupavam.

Esperei Carlisle abrir o porta-malas do Hudson para começar a pegar as minhas bagagens. Aparentemente, a equipe de mudança apenas me viu naquele momento, pois senti o cheiro de sangue humano ficar mais forte enquanto ouvia passos firmes e desajeitados se aproximarem de mim.

- Srta. Cullen – disse o homem. – Deixe-me ajudar.

- Não precisa – respondi asperamente, sem sequer olhá-lo. Puxei um dos meus baús sem esforço nenhum. – Eu posso me virar sozinha.

Vi, pelo canto do olho, ele dar um sorriso irritantemente malicioso antes de virar-se para os companheiros. Alguns riram, alguns apenas balançaram as cabeças. Eu decidi ignorar e começar a me encaminhar para a casa.

- Primeiro andar, segunda porta à esquerda – Eu ouvi Esme me instruir. Certamente aquele era o caminho para o meu quarto.

Não prestei muita atenção por onde andei. Sei que passei por um hall e entrei numa sala grande cujas portas de vidro davam para o fundo da casa, onde havia, um campo e, há mais ou menos um quilômetro de distância, um lago e a floresta. À esquerda da porta ficava a escadaria de mármore, a qual eu subi e logo entrei na porta mencionada por Esme.

O quarto era bem espaçoso. O único móvel que já estava ali era uma grande cama de dossel – inútil, desde que eu não podia dormir. À esquerda havia uma porta que levava a um grande closet. Grande demais, na verdade; imagino que Esme tenha mandado transformar um dos quartos naquele closet, já que, sempre que eu estava triste, ela me comprava roupas, achando que aquela futilidade me faria sentir melhor.

Bem, funcionava.

Eu entrei no closet e me admirei no grande espelho que ficava ao fundo. Os meus cabelos estavam presos de forma que deixava à mostra como o meu pescoço era longo e não escondia nenhum dos belos traços do meu rosto. O vestido verde-musgo, no entanto, era simples demais; não fazia jus às minhas formas. Irritada, eu o tirei, tentando não me admirar enquanto estava de lingerie – não queria que Edward observasse esse tipo de pensamento.

Rapidamente, abri o meu baú e tirei de lá uma das minhas roupas confortáveis, que eu usava para caçar: uma calça de camurça marrom, uma blusa branca de linho e um corset preto que eu usava pra marcar a minha cintura. Vesti também botas longas de couro e, me olhando no espelho, soltei os cabelos para prender apenas a metade dele, deixando os meus cachos dourados cascatear pelas minhas costas.

Olhei para a minha imagem e sorri. Eu estava deslumbrante. E eu sei que era uma futilidade, mas me sentir bonita foi o que me manteve sã nestes últimos dois anos. Edward tinha o seu piano, eu tinha o meu espelho.

Rapidamente desci as escadas. Esme já estava na sala, guiando os trabalhadores a colocar o piano perto da porta de vidro que levava aos fundos da casa, enquanto Carlisle e Edward fingiam não ter força sobre-humana e tiravam aos poucos as malas do carro.

Chamem-me de egoísta, mas eu não tinha paciência para aquilo.

Ignorei quando os homens quase soltaram o piano para me olhar.

- Esme – Eu disse asperamente. – Vou explorar o lugar. – Pelo olhar, ela sabia que eu pretendia caçar.

Esme sorriu.

- Muito bem. Tente não demorar muito.

Não respondi. Eu tinha toda intenção de demorar _muito_, e só voltar quando boa parte da arrumação tivesse sido feita.

- Ela ficará chateada – Edward disse, assim que eu saí.

Apenas dei de ombros e continuei o meu caminho, adentrando a mata e começando a explorar as montanhas do Tennessee.

XxXxXxX

O sol já se punha quando finalmente voltei para a minha nova casa. Uma pequena garoa caía do céu, deixando o chão da floresta lamacento e definitivamente estragando uma das minhas botas favoritas. A minha roupa, com a qual eu tive tanto cuidado para não sujar enquanto abatia dois alces, agora estava salpicada de chuva – e aquilo certamente não era bom para a camurça.

Cheguei à frente da casa e suspirei aliviada ao perceber que os três caminhões não estavam mais lá. Sentei-me na escadaria da entrada e tirei as botas. Chacoalhei-as para me certificar de que a lama não respingaria no chão da sala.

Levantei-me e procurei ouvir o que se passava do lado de dentro: Caneta raspando papel; aquilo deveria ser Carlisle no escritório. Móveis sendo arrastados; certamente Esme, terminando a arrumação. E, finalmente, o barulho de ferramentas batendo contra metal; com certeza era Edward trabalhando incansavelmente em seu carro. Idiota obsessivo. Eu ainda não entendia qual era a graça de se passar o dia todo trocando peças de motor.

Lentamente, entrei. Esme estava na sala – o cômodo, aliás, já estava perfeitamente arrumado. Prestei mais atenção na porta de vidro ao fundo da sala. A vista que ela proporcionava era incrível: um vasto campo com grama que levava a um pequeno lago e, atrás dele, a floresta.

- Rosalie! – Ela disse, sorrindo. Eu realmente estava esperando que ela estivesse furiosa, mas estava enganada. Edward também. – O que você achou da floresta?

Tentei sorrir.

- Bem, será bem mais fácil nos alimentarmos aqui. Tem muitos animais.

- Em uma palavra: ursos! Teve sorte de achar algum hoje?

- Não. Apenas alguns alces.

Esme deu de ombros.

- Bem, você terá a oportunidade de achá-los algum dia, eu tenho certeza. Agora quero que você veja se gosta do jeito que eu arrumei o seu quarto. Não arrumei o seu closet porque achei que você mesma iria querer fazer isso, já que é tão apegada às suas roupas.

- Claro – sorri, desta vez com sinceridade. – Obrigada, Esme.

- E – Ela disse rapidamente, assim que eu comecei a me encaminhar para o quarto. – vista algo bonito. A Sra. McCarty está vindo nos visitar.

Eu assenti e subi rapidamente as escadas que levavam ao meu quarto. Estava muito bonito: Esme havia colocado lençóis de cetim branco e dourado na cama, o que combinava com as cortinhas brancas. Os móveis eram muito elegantes e na minha penteadeira já estavam arrumadas as minhas jóias e maquiagens. Notei que ela tinha comprado alguns bibelôs novos. Eu gostei.

Entrei no meu closet, onde Esme pusera todas as minhas... Parei subitamente. Ali deveriam ter onze malas, e não apenas dez. Mordi o meu lábio inferior e prestei atenção: os dois baús com roupas de caça estavam lá. O baú de bolsas, o de chapéus, e os três baús de sapatos. O de vestidos de verão, o de vestidos de festas, e apenas um dos meus vestidos do dia-a-dia.

Comecei a sentir aquela sensação ruim na boca do meu estômago e o ardor em minha garganta aumentou exponencialmente, apesar de eu ter acabado de me alimentar. Corri para o último baú e o abri, procurando desesperadamente o meu vestido favorito: era um azul-marinho drapejado que marcava muitíssimo bem a minha cintura e descia apenas até um pouco acima do meu joelho. Ele não estava lá.

De repente, me senti furiosa – novamente, fora a futilidade o que me manteve sã; em termos de Edward, seria como se o piano dele estivesse sem uma tecla.

Respirei fundo, e o cheiro fez a minha garganta queimar ainda mais intensamente. Era sangue humano.

Dane-se. Eu não me importava.

- Esme! – Eu disse alto, saindo do meu quarto. Certifiquei-me de não respirar. Fui até o pé da escada e olhei diretamente para Esme, que segurava uma bandeja de chá e a oferecia aos convidados humanos. Não me importei em olhar para eles. – Esme! Um dos meus baús sumiu!

Ela sorriu, praticamente me ignorando. Aquilo era irritante.

- Rosalie, querida, você pode vir aqui por um instante?

_Não_!

Inalei rapidamente, no intuito de conter a minha fúria e me arrependi de pronto. O cheiro de sangue humano estava forte demais e as minhas emoções não ajudavam em nada a diminuir a sede.

Tive de fechar os meus olhos para me conter.

- Você me ouviu? – Falei finalmente. – Apenas têm dez baús no meu quarto!

Ela sorriu.

- E nós logo resolveremos isso – disse calmamente. – Venha conhecer os seus vizinhos.

O olhar de Esme contradizia a sua voz. Ela tinha aquele olhar duro que apenas uma mãe consegue fazer. Eu não sabia como desobedecer Esme, e me amaldiçoava por isso.

Estava decidida, no entanto, a ser mais que desagradável com aqueles humanos.

Desci as escadas batendo os pés, deixado claro que não estava nem um pouco feliz com a situação. Quando cheguei perto do sofá – sem respirar, porque se não acabaria atacando os humanos – Esme colocou uma mão em minhas costas.

- Rosalie, essa é Eleanor McCarty – eu olhei muito rapidamente para a mulher. Ela tinha os seus quarenta e cinco anos e seria bonita, se não se cobrisse de negro do pescoço aos pés. Tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto e estendeu a mão para apertar a minha. Eu aceitei, apenas por ainda estar de luva. – E esse é o seu filho, Emmett McCarty.

Assim como eu fiz com a mãe, procurei apenas olhá-lo rapidamente, mas não foi possível. Assim que os meus olhos recaíram sobre o rosto dele, eu paralisei em choque. Ele era, sem sombra de dúvida, um _homem_; era alto, forte e tinha um rosto incrivelmente másculo... mas nos cabelos negros encaracolados, nos olhos inocentes e nas covinhas que apareciam em seu sorriso extraordinariamente acolhedor eu vi o pequeno Henry – o filho da minha amiga Vera.

Lembranças de um passado feliz passaram como um foguete pela minha mente. Memórias, antes encobertas por uma espessa nuvem, agora mais claras e intensas do que nunca. Por um momento, eu não estava _segurando_ a minha respiração – eu simplesmente não _conseguia_ respirar.

Deixei um sorriso sincero dançar pelos meus lábios.

- Oi – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

O sorriso do homem abriu-se mais, quase de uma forma brincalhona. As covinhas se fizeram ainda mais óbvias no rosto dele.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Rosalie.

- É... É um prazer.

**XxXxXxX**

_Hmm... Espero que vcs gostem!_

_Reviews, por favor!_

_E, vcs devem ter percebido, eu preciso com urgência de uma beta reader... alguém se habilita? =D_


	2. A Bela Era a Fera

**II**

**A BELA ERA A FERA**

**EMMETT**

- Você viu isso?

O meu amigão/cunhadinho estava perguntando se eu tinha visto um _Hudson_ e um _DeSoto_, seguidos por três gigantescos caminhões de mudança, levantando poeira no _meu_ fim de mundo? Sim, eu tinha visto!

Riverside era uma cidade muito pequena. Todo mundo sabia o nome de todo mundo, e todos falavam da vida um dos outros. Assim, a cidade inteira comentou quando, há um tempo, minha mãe vendeu a nossa casa na cidade para um médico chique de Nova York. E o falatório foi ainda maior quando o tal médico comprou a única mansão das redondezas – a casa do lago que pertencia ao Coronel Hilton, antes dele estourar os próprios miolos... isso aconteceu antes de eu nascer. Tipo, bem antes; eu cresci ouvindo histórias de fantasmas sobre a casa e invadindo-a com os meus amigos.

- Eles devem ser muito ricos, mesmo! – Eu comentei, sem tirar os olhos dos caminhões cada vez mais distantes. – Quero só ver o que eles vão fazer quando o fantasma do velho Hilton começar a aparecer para eles!

Willian, o irmão mais velho de Louise Pace – a gata mais gata de Riverside, que, por acaso, era também a minha namorada – deu de ombros.

- Eles são de Nova York, Emmett! Aposto que não acreditam nessas coisas!

- Você acha que fantasmas só aparecem para nós, os caipiras? Aquela casa é estranha, Bill! E talvez o doutor e a sua esposa não se assustem; mas a mãe me disse que eles cuidam dos irmãos mais novos da Sra. Cullen. Um deles é uma garota; e você sabe como as garotinhas são impressionáveis!

- Quem está impressionado, meu amigo, sou eu! Aqueles carros-!

- Eu sei! O meu velho _Chevy _não pode competir com aquele _DeSoto_!

Ele riu.

- Eu estou curioso, Emmett. Eu daria um braço para entrar naquela casa!

- Eu tenho mais sorte que você, meu amigo! A casa onde vovô morou vai ser o novo consultório do doutor! Tenho certeza que a mãe vai querer dar as boas-vindas a ele! E adivinha quem vai dirigir para ela?

E, naquele ponto, eu estava certo. Quando cheguei em casa no fim da tarde, minha mãe estava toda arrumada, pronta para visitar os Cullen.

A fazendinha onde eu morava era vizinha da casa do lago... Bem, não exatamente vizinha; mas era a casa mais próxima. Para chegar lá, eu tinha que dirigir por três ou quatro quilômetros na rodovia estadual antes de entrar num caminhozinho de terra esquisito. Era estranho, para mim, que alguém quisesse morar num lugar tão isolado... especialmente um médico rico de Nova York!

Entendi, no entanto, quando cheguei lá. A casa do lago em nada se parecia com a mansão velha e assombrada que eu invadia quando moleque. Ela estava muito bonita, com a sua pintura nova e consertos e jardins limpos. Se os Cullen imaginaram que a propriedade pudesse ficar daquele jeito, estavam certos em se apaixonar por ela.

- O que você acha, Emmett?

Olhei para a minha mãe e dei um meio-sorriso.

- Eu acho que a mancha de sangue no assoalho da sala não existe mais! O fantasma do velho Hilton vai ficar furioso!

Desci do _Chevy_ e abri a porta para a minha mãe. A acompanhei quando ela se encaminhou pela entrada rapidamente – uma pequena garoa começava a cair – e tocou a campainha. Me perguntei se a Sra. Cullen estava esperando atrás da porta, pois, em menos de dois segundos, ela a abriu.

- Boa tarde! Sejam bem-vindos!

Eu meio que petrifiquei quando olhei para a Sra. Cullen. Como todos na cidade, eu esperava uma coroa gorda, mas... Bem, de coroa e de gorda ela não tinha nada. A mulher parecia uma estrela de cinema. Ela parecia com aquela atriz famosa de Mata Hari... _como era o nome dela?_

- Esme! – Mamãe a cumprimentou com um sorriso, como se elas fossem velhas amigas, apesar de terem se falado poucas vezes. – Que trabalho maravilhoso você fez com a casa!

_Como era o nome dela?_

- Oh, obrigada, Eleanor! Espere até ver o anterior! Ainda não parei um segundo...! O primeiro andar está uma bagunça! – Ela olhou para mim e sorriu._ Como era o nome dela?_ – Você deve ser o Emmett.

_Ah!_

- Greta Garbo!

- Como disse?

- Eu estava tentando me lembrar o nome da atriz com quem você se parece. É Greta Garbo... foi ela quem fez Mata Hari, certo?

A Sra. Cullen sorriu.

- Você me acha parecida com a Mata Hari? Eu acho que esse foi um dos maiores elogios que eu já recebi! É um prazer lhe conhecer, Emmett!

Ela estendeu a mão para mim e eu a beijei brevemente. A pele da Sra. Cullen era fria como gelo.

- Igualmente, Sra. Cullen!

Ela riu.

- Oh, eu me sinto tão velha! Me chame de Esme, por favor.

Eu assenti e, com isso, ela nos convidou a entrar. Nós caminhamos pelo hall até chegar à sala, a qual já estava muito arrumada com móveis chiques e um piano. Eu não acho que ninguém mais em Riverside tivesse um piano.

Atrás do piano havia uma grande porta de vidro que dava para o lago... era um bela vista.

Tinha um homem loiro sentado no sofá da sala. Ele era bonitão – apesar de eu geralmente não admitir que homem é bonito – e muito jovem, de forma que só podia ser o irmão da Sra. Cullen.

Mais uma vez, eu estava enganado.

- Sra. McCarty! – Ele disse, levantando-se e se aproximando de nós. – Que prazer tê-la aqui.

Mamãe sorriu, apertando a mão do homem.

- Dr. Cullen. Esse é o meu filho, Emmett.

- Oi! – Eu respondi, apertando a mão do jovem e rico médico. Sério, não era justo! Ele não podia ser muito mais velho que eu! Como juntara aquela fortuna?

As mãos do doutor também eram frias.

- Emmett! Qual a sua idade?

- Vinte anos.

Dr. Cullen sorriu.

- Oh! Os irmãos de Esme têm mais ou menos a sua idade.

- Mesmo?

- Sim! Edward tem dezessete – a Sra. Cullen respondeu. – E Rosalie tem dezoito.

- Então eu espero poder apresentar eles à minha turma logo. Tenho certeza de que todos irão gostar muito deles. Eles vão à escola?

- Não – Dr. Cullen respondeu. – Eles terminaram o ensino médio em Nova York. Estão decidindo se querem ir à faculdade. E você, Emmett? O que pretende fazer com o seu futuro?

Dei de ombros.

- Eu ajudo na fazenda, e, tecnicamente, trabalho no mercado da cidade. No mais, estou juntando dinheiro para comprar uma casinha e me casar.

- Casar? – A Sra. Cullen exclamou. – Então já tem uma garota em vista?

- Desde que eu tenho oito anos de idade!

Mamãe riu antes de explicar:

- Emmett namora a filha do reverendo Pace, Louise, desde que eram crianças.

- E me casarei com ela assim que tiver uma oportunidade!

Sorri largamente ao lembrar a minha Louise. Acho que a minha felicidade era ligeiramente contagiante, pois o doutor e a Sra. Cullen também sorriam.

- Eu tenho que ver como estão as reformas da clínica – Dr. Cullen disse, pegando na mesa de centro perto do sofá a chave de um dos carros. – Fiquem à vontade. Eu chamarei Edward assim que chegar à garagem.

Dizendo isso, ele deu um breve beijo na boca da esposa e saiu. Agora, sem o Dr. Cullen, eu me sentia um pouco deslocado – a minha mãe e a Sra. Cullen certamente começariam logo uma daquelas conversas de mulher.

- Então – mamãe começou. – Como você conseguiu arr-

Ela não pôde terminar a frase, no entanto. Foi impedida por uma voz que vinha do primeiro andar:

- Esme!

Eu paralisei. Era uma voz feminina – certamente pertencia à irmã da Sra. Cullen, a tal da Rosalie. A voz era linda, como a voz de um anjo, de uma deusa... Mas nada se comparava à dona daquela voz.

Rosalie era uma loira alta e perfeita – do estilo que você não encontra em uma cidadezinha do interior. Na verdade, eu duvidava que pudesse existir uma mulher tão bonita quanto ela em todos os Estados Unidos. Ela vestia uma roupa que parecia ser usada para cavalgada – mas que caía tão bem nela, anunciando cada curva que ela tinha em seu corpo... e, por Deus, a mulher tinha curvas!

Eu me vi totalmente impossibilitado de tirar meus olhos dela – o que seria embaraçoso, se ela tivesse se dignado a me olhar uma vez sequer... mas não; ela estava muito ocupada estando zangada.

- Esme! Um dos meus baús sumiu!

A Sra. Cullen sorriu e disse calmamente:

- Rosalie, querida, você pode vir aqui por um instante?

Rosalie pareceu se concentrar para não explodir – contudo as feições dela era tão bonitas que ela não parecia ameaçadora quando olhou novamente para a Sra. Cullen. Ela podia estar furiosa, mas ainda se parecia com um anjo!

- Você me ouviu? – Ela disse lentamente, num tom furioso que não combinava com a sua voz. Eu quis vê-la sorrir. – Apenas têm dez baús no meu quarto!

- E nós logo resolveremos isso. Venha conhecer os nossos vizinhos.

Eu sinceramente pensei que Rosalie mandaria todos para o inferno e subiria as escadas novamente; no entanto, ao invés disso, ela obedeceu se aproximando de nós. Enquanto vinha ela batia os pés e os seus lábios carnudos faziam um biquinho – ela parecia uma menina birrenta de cinco anos de idade! Eu quase ri.

A Sra. Cullen começou as apresentações.

- Rosalie, essa é Eleanor McCarty – Ela apertou a mão de mamãe. – E esse é o seu filho, Emmett.

E ela finalmente olhou para mim! Quando o seu olhar encontrou o meu, foi... estranho. Eu me senti atraído pelos olhos dourado, como se eles fossem ímãs, e não sei quanto tempo nós passamos em silêncio, nos olhando, antes dela sorrir.

O sorriso de Rosalie era a coisa mais linda que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Naquele momento, eu decidi que sempre que estivesse perto dela, a faria sorrir.

- Oi – ela disse simplesmente, e o meu sorriso abriu-se mais.

- É um prazer lhe conhecer, Rosalie – eu me surpreendi por ainda ter voz.

- É... É um prazer.

Eu sorri ainda mais – aquilo já estava ficando patético. Mas Rosalie, que não tirava os olhos dos meus, pareceu gostar.

- Então... – Eu disse lentamente. Sabia que a minha mãe voltara a conversar com a Sra. Cullen, mas não estava escutando o que elas diziam. – O que você acha da mudança?

- Eu ainda não conheci a cidade, então...

- Claro! – Cruzei nervosamente os braços. O que tinha de errado comigo? Eu nunca fui tímido! – Mas você pretende, não? Não tem muito o que se conhecer... eu gosto de ficar com os meus amigos na pracinha, conversando.

O sorriso de Rosalie se iluminou um pouco mais e eu senti o meu coração acelerar. Sério! Eu nunca havia ficado tão embasbacado por uma garota...

No entanto, eu nunca tinha visto uma garota como _aquela_.

- Era _mais ou menos_ o que fazia em Syracuse.

- Tem também as cachoeiras. Eu sei que aqui é meio frio, mas a minha turma realmente gosta de andar pela floresta procurando cachoeiras. Nós quase nunca nos perdemos. Você gosta de fazer trilhas?

O sorriso dela ficou ligeiramente sarcástico – o que não combinava com o seu rosto angelical.

- Um pouco.

- Eu adoraria que você fosse algum dia. Você sabe, você, eu e o pessoal. O seu irmão também, se ele quiser.

Eu não sei o que fez o meu _timing_ ser tão perfeito, contudo foi exatamente nessa hora que a porta se abriu e o irmão de Rosalie e da Sra. Cullen entrou – finalmente eu tirei os meus olhos de Rosalie. Edward era um garoto pequeno, se comparado a mim, mas ele era bonito o suficiente para chamar a atenção das garotas da cidade.

Não que eu quisesse a atenção das garotas da cidade. Eu já tinha a _minha_ garota. De fato, pensando bem, eu nem mesmo queria a atenção de Rosalie, apesar de ela ser uma deusa. _Eu tinha a minha garota_. Louise. _Minha garota_.

- Olá! – Ele disse, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Desculpem a demora. Estava trabalhando nos carros.

Aquilo, sim, chamou a minha atenção. Eu logo me aproximei do garoto.

- Nos carros? – Eu disse com excitação. – Você quer dizer no _Hudson_ e no _DeSoto_ que eu vi passar pela cidade?

O garoto sorriu.

- Sim! Eu gosto de mudar as peças, melhorá-los.

- Uau! – Exclamei. – Nós seremos amigos! – Estendi a minha mão a ele. – Emmett.

Ele, no entanto, mostrou-me a palma das duas mãos cobertas em óleo.

- Desculpe. Eu sou Edward. – Edward sorriu de uma maneira quase confusa. – Você gosta de carros, eu suponho?

- Cara, se eu tivesse dinheiro, era nisso que eu gastaria. Incansavelmente! Bem, eu deixaria um pouco de dinheiro para gastar em bares e em garotas; mas carros seria a minha prioridade!

Eu pensei em começar a falar sobre os carros dos Cullen, mas escutei um breve gemido exasperado atrás de mim. Lembrei-me de Rosalie e me virei um pouco. O rostinho angelical tinha voltado à expressão maníaca homicida digna de Nosferatu.

- Carros? – Ela se aproximou de Edward, cruzando os braços. Apesar de eu ter certeza de que ela estava, por algum motivo sombrio e desconhecido, zangada _comigo_, ela não tirava os seus olhos de Edward. – Vocês são ridículos! É tão infantil!

A loucura psicótica repentina de Rosalie começou a me deixar assustado. Fiquei confuso ao ver Edward olhar para mim com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto.

- Apenas ignore a Rosalie. – Edward disse. A loira olhou do irmão para mim repetidamente, com os olhos cerrados, e então deu um olhar congelante para Edward. Ele deu uma risada e cruzou os braços. – Você é louca.

Os lábios antes carnudos tornaram-se uma linha fina.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua! – Ela disse. Dessa vez, eu tinha a impressão que ela _realmente_ falava _só_ com o Edward, pois apontava para ele o dedo indicador de uma forma acusadora. – Você sumiu com uma das minhas malas!

- O quê? Do que você está falando? Eu devo ter levado milhares malas para o seu quarto!

- Não! Não milhares! _Dez_! E deveriam ser onze!

Edward rolou os olhos e passou por ela, aparentemente decidindo ignorá-la. Rosalie parecia que pularia em seu pescoço e o torturaria até a morte – eu sinceramente me felicitei por ela ter esquecido o breve acesso de fúria comigo. Ela deu dois passos largos em direção a Edward, mas, antes que aquilo se tornasse mais embaraçoso para mim e para a minha mãe, a Sra. Cullen decidiu intervir.

- Rosalie, Edward, já chega – ela disse calmamente. – Isso não é forma de se comportar na frente de visitas! Rose, nós acharemos a sua mala se você se acalmar. Edward, peça desculpas a nossa irmã.

Ele franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para protestar, mas apenas um olhar mais duro da Sra. Cullen, aparentemente, foi suficiente para calá-lo.

- Desculpe-me Rosalie – ele disse em contragosto.

A loira apenas bufou, rolou os olhos e, batendo os pés, voltou a subir as escadas. Edward me olhou e deu um breve sorriso.

- Como eu disse, ela é louca. Bem, Emmett, você quer ver os carros?

Eu abri um sorriso imediatamente. Claro que eu queria ver os carros! No entanto, a ouvir Edward dizer isso, minha mãe me olhou daquela forma que diz _isso-já-foi-estranho-demais-por-favor-me-leve-para-casa-o-mais-rápido-possível_. E, droga, eu era o motorista.

- Bem, eu acho que vou ter que deixar para a próxima. Está escurecendo, e a mãe não gosta de andar de carro à noite. Muitos animais passando na rua, sabe?

Não era exatamente uma mentira.

Edward assentiu.

- Claro. Mas o convite fica de pé. Nos fins de semana seria melhor, porque Carlisle deixa o carro aqui, e eu prefiro mexer no _Hudson_.

Sorri, animado.

- Combinado! Apareça na cidade, também – Antes que pudesse segurar a minha língua, deixei escapar. – Você e Rosalie.

Edward torceu o nariz.

- Nós apareceremos.

Sorri para a Sra. Cullen, que já se despedia de minha mãe.

- Foi um prazer lhe conhecer, Sra. Cullen.

- _Esme_, Emmett – Ela disse amigavelmente. – _Esme_.

Não disse mais nada; apenas acenei um tchau e sai acompanhado de minha mãe.

Abri a porta para ela entrar e, assim que dei partida no carro, tive de comentar:

- _Uau_.

Mamãe riu.

- Eu sei. A garota é bem geniosa, não?

- Sim... _Rosalie_ – um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios ao mencionar o nome dela. – Ela é linda!

Mesmo na estrada escura, pude ver o olhar da minha mãe me censurando.

- Cuidado, então. Ela lhe deu olhares furtivos demais – o meu sorriso alargou. Apenas por vaidade; claro que eu não estava interessado. – Você não pode magoar Louise.

Ri.

- Mamãe, eu já disse que você não tem que se preocupar. Louise será a filha que você nunca teve; a mãe dos seus trinta e sete netinhos!

- Certo – Ela disse, suspirando. – Mas tenha cuidado! É melhor você ficar longe dessa Rosalie.

Eu não respondi, simplesmente porque não achava que mamãe pudesse entender a minha resposta. Eu não queria a Rosalie. _Sinceramente_. Eu não tinha nenhuma sombra de interesse romântico por ela, desde que o meu coração pertencia a Louise – e nem mesmo a mulher mais bonita que já andou na face da terra poderia tomar o meu coração da sua dona. No entanto, havia algo muito especial em Rosalie Cullen. Eu achava que era em seus olhos; tão iguais aos dos demais Cullen, porém tão diferentes; tão expressivos... tão magnéticos.

Eu não queria Rosalie Cullen – repeti para mim mesmo. No entanto, eu tinha que tê-la por perto.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que pacientemente betou esse capítulo! E para as primeiríssimas leitoras: __**Lorena, lilybraun, Lou **__[ela merece duplo agradecimento!]__** e a Lois**__! [Todas vocês com nomes na letra L... coincidência? O.o]._


	3. Fazer como Romanos para Agradar Gregos e

**III**

**FAZER COMO OS ROMANOS PARA AGRADAR GREGOS E TROIANOS**

**ROSALIE**

_Sexta-feira, 23 de agosto de 1935._

Não pudemos fazer muitas coisas nos dois dias que sucederam a nossa mudança à Riverside – a chuva de verão do dia 21 acabou por ocasionar dois dias consecutivos do mais limpo e ensolarado céu. E, apesar das expectativas de grandes mudanças nutridas por Carlisle e Esme, a nossa vida pareceu imediatamente voltar ao marasmo rotineiro que experimentávamos em Syracuse: Carlisle gastava o seu tempo na clínica, Esme arrumava a casa e os jardins e Edward dividia o seu dia entre o piano e o conserto de carros – sinceramente, o segundo hobby me irritava menos. Era menos barulhento.

E eu... Bem, eu continuava trancada em meu quarto, evitando os outros três, provavelmente dando a entender que ainda estava infeliz com a minha existência. Era uma pena; eu sabia muito bem que a minha atitude entristecia Esme, mas não podia fingir que não sentia falta do cheiro das ruas pavimentadas de Nova York. Não que Riverside fosse particularmente ruim, mas ter uma floresta em meu quintal, por algum motivo, me incomodava.

Talvez o meu humor melhorasse um pouco quando pudesse conhecer melhor a cidade e os seus habitantes. Depois de dois anos trancada, sendo obrigada a evitar qualquer contato social, os meus pais adotivos finalmente decidiram que eu tinha autocontrole suficiente para fazer amizades com humanos. E eu mal podia esperar para conversar com os vivos! Vida social era uma das coisas que eu mais sentia falta e, apesar da cidade ser pequena, ela me parecia promissora: se todos fossem como Emmett McCarty, eu certamente faria muitos amigos em Riverside.

- Por que esse garoto chamou tanto a sua atenção? – a voz de Edward soou baixa, abafada pelas notas musicais do seu piano.

Suspirei, levantando-me da minha cama e rapidamente me encaminhando para a sala. Toda a minha atual família discordava com aquilo, mas eu ainda achava duas pessoas apenas poderiam manter uma conversa se pudessem se olhar nos olhos – o que era impossível, quando as ambas estavam em cômodos diferentes.

- Não sei – respondi assim que cheguei ao meu destino. – As feições dele me trazem lembranças felizes.

- De quando você era viva, eu suponho?

Dei de ombros, sabendo que um ar de condescendência se apoderava da minha face.

- Eu tenho lembranças felizes como vampira, Edward?

- Desculpe-me, irmãzinha. Eu esqueci o quanto você se esforça para se sentir miserável.

- Eu não sou a única! Eu sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça quando você compõe essas melodias depressivas, Edward!

Ele se calou por um tempo, dedilhando o piano com tanta força que eu pensei que ele o quebraria. Finalmente, sarcástico, ele comentou:

- Você também consegue ler mentes, Rosalie?

- Não. Mas eu sei ler as pessoas.

- _Touché._

Sorri, sabendo que aquela discussão tinha sido vencida por mim. Não era sempre que eu conseguia abalar Edward.

- Mas, Edward, você não acha que essa pode ser uma boa mudança? Eu estou _disposta_ a ser mais feliz; a seguir com a minha... _vida_, como se nada tivesse mudado. Você pode ler a minha mente; você _sabe _o que eu sinto! Então...

Mordi nervosamente o meu lábio inferior.

_Você acha que eu estou pronta?Que eu conseguirei ficar perto das pessoas sem querer... matá-las?_

Edward parou de tocar e me olhou de um jeito... diferente. Numa fração de segundo ele estava ao meu lado, sua mão tocando o meu ombro e me passando força. Era como se ele me amasse; como se ele realmente se importasse comigo. Era como se ele fosse um irmão de verdade.

- Você _nunca_ teve vontade de matar ninguém, Rose. Não para se alimentar, pelo menos. Você é teimosa demais para se deixar ser controlada pela sede de sangue. – Ri baixinho. – E eu acho que essa mudança pode ser boa, sim. Para nós dois. Talvez _eu_ também fique um pouco mais feliz quando fizer amigos.

_Obrigada, Edward._

Ele sorriu.

- É... Agora eu devo voltar ao piano: Esme vai entrar logo, e se ela nos vir tão próximos, vai voltar a fazer planos de casamento!

Logo Edward estava ao piano novamente, rabiscando a sua partitura. Eu perambulei pela sala até chegar à porta de vidro que levava ao lago. Olhei a paisagem – naquele dia, nublada... eu poderia ser feliz, apesar da floresta no quintal.

Pelo canto do meu olho, vi o meu irmão sorrir.

Quase naquele exato momento, a porta da frente se abriu. O cheiro suave de Esme quase sumira na mistura de rosas e terra molhada; mas a sua presença ainda era inconfundível.

- Rosalie, querida! – Esme se aproximou de mim. – Você... apareceu!

- Acho que eu estava precisando de um pouco de ar puro, Esme.

- Eu fico feliz! Eu fico muito feliz! Por que você e o Edward não vão até a cidade, então?

- Nós estávamos conversando sobre isso antes de você entrar – Edward comentou, ainda sem tirar os olhos da nova partitura. – Está na hora de irmos fazer amigos... Mas, sinceramente, eu quero trabalhar na minha nova composição.

- Oh. Que tal irmos nós duas, Rosalie? Carlisle esqueceu-se da maleta dele, então eu teria que ir à cidade de qualquer forma!

Eu sorri, animada.

- Eu apenas tenho que trocar as minhas roupas.

**XxXxXxX**

_Apenas trocar de roupas_, apesar de parecer uma coisa rápida, para mim era uma ciência que requeria cuidado e atenção. Desta forma, eu demorei mais de uma hora para trocar o vestido azul e sem graça que estava usando por um belíssimo vestido de seda verde-esmeralda sem mangas de corte reto que me descia até a metade da canela. Coloquei um sobretudo branco cujo cinto marcava bem a minha cintura e calcei meus saltos negros. Preferi não usar chapéu – o meu cabelo já estava bem-penteado.

Olhei-me no espelho, finalmente me dando por satisfeita e saí do closet. Esme já me esperava – naquele meio tempo, conseguira até se banhar.

- Está bom?

Esme sorriu.

- Você está linda, Rosalie.

Logo nós duas nos encaminhávamos para a cidade. Esme era uma ótima motorista, apesar de ser mulher, e não demoramos muito para chegar à frente da clínica de Carlisle.

- Bem – Esme disse, olhando pela sua janela. – A garotada da cidade está aqui. – Eu apenas olhei de relance; mas já tinha notado a presença de Emmett McCarty no pequeno grupo que se amontoava na praça. – Você finalmente poderá conhecê-los!

- Eu irei. Você pretende demorar muito no consultório?

- Não, não! – Esme disse, abrindo a porta. – Eu não vou atrapalhar o trabalho de Carlisle! Quero apen-

De início, eu não entendi porque ela tinha paralisado em choque e cravado as suas unhas tão fortemente no volante do carro de chegou a quebrá-lo. Até que, sorrateiro, eu o senti. O cheiro doce entrou pelas minhas narinas, e arranhou os meus pulmões, e causou uma queimação impossivelmente forte em minha garganta.

Olhei cautelosamente para Esme. Os olhos dela estavam escurecidos.

Foi naquele momento que eu percebi que, apesar de ser muito mais nova, eu tinha mais controle que a minha mãe adotiva.

- Está tudo bem, Esme. Você não tem que entrar lá. Eu vou.

Ela não me olhou. Apenas soltou a maleta e fechou novamente a porta. Trêmula, eu prendi a minha respiração e saí do carro. Encaminhei-me para o consultório.

A atendente simplória e mal-vestida me olhou de cima a baixo, com um ar de inveja e admiração. Eu sequer pude sentir-me lisonjeada, tamanha era minha tensão.

- Eu preciso ver o Dr. Cullen!

A maldita humanidade que ainda estava dentro de mim escolheu aquele momento para se manifestar. Assim que eu acabei de falar aquela frase, involuntariamente inspirei.

Foi breve, mas...

O forte, irresistível, cheiro de sangue humano imediatamente me atingiu, confundindo os meus sentidos e trazendo à tona a besta em mim. Eu tenho certeza que os meus olhos devem ter escurecido um pouco, apesar de eu ter caçado naquela manhã. A dor em minha garganta se tornou alucinante e, por menos de um segundo, eu perdi o controle.

- _Rosalie_! – A voz de Carlisle soou autoritária; tão autoritária que me despertou do meu transe animalesco. A recepcionista me olhava de uma maneira assustada; então eu posso apenas imaginar a expressão de fúria assassina que o meu olhar deveria ter exprimido durante o meu... _lapso_. – Rosalie! – Carlisle repetiu, ainda mais autoritário. O meu olhar lentamente se voltou para ele. – Obrigado por trazer a minha maleta.

Engoli a quantidade absurda de veneno que tinha se amontoado em minha boca, mas aquilo não ajudou – ao contrário, a queimação apenas se intensificou.

- Por nada.

- Esme está lá fora? – Limitei-me a assentir. – Diga a ela para me esperar... se puder. Eu já estou terminando aqui.

Assenti.

Sem olhar para a atendente, eu deixei a clínica de Carlisle. Mesmo sentindo o vento bater em meu rosto, do lado de fora, não ousei respirar novamente. Apoiei-me no carro, sentindo-me acalmar lentamente; a queimação em minha garganta voltar ao normal, minhas mãos pararem de tremer...

Olhei o meu reflexo no vidro do carro – eu parecia transtornada. Mas não estava pior que Esme.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei baixo, sabendo que ela podia muito bem me ouvir através do vidro.

- Está tudo sob controle.

- Carlisle pediu para que você o esperasse... Mas ele vai entender se voltarmos agora.

- Não, Rose... Eu tenho que me acostumar. Entre no carro.

- Entrarei em um minuto.

Experimentalmente, inspirei uma pequena quantidade de ar. O cheiro do sangue continuava evidente, mas agora estava misturado com os odores da cidadezinha. Inspirei mais uma vez, e percebi que não me senti tentada.

Dei um meio sorriso – há um ano, eu provavelmente não teria tanto controle.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, agora realmente me acalmando. Eu ainda não tinha prestado atenção no que ocorria ao meu redor; ouvia vozes, o barulho do vento, dos animais, das pessoas trabalhando... mas, apenas quando perdi o medo de sair atacando todas as pessoas da cidade, pude ouvir a voz masculina que há dois dias conhecera – se o meu coração ainda batesse, ele certamente teria acelerado.

- É, eu a conheci.

Tive de me controlar para não olhar para a praça, de onde a voz vinha. Eu sabia que Emmett McCarty estava falando de mim... _De quem mais ele poderia estar falando?_

Outra voz masculina dizer:

- Ela é _linda_!

Sim, eles _com certeza_ estavam falando de mim.

- Apenas temos que descobrir se hoje ela é a bela ou a fera – McCarty disse, dando logo depois uma risada zombeteira. Franzi o cenho, imediatamente me interessando mais pela conversa. – Sabe, eu tenho uma teoria: garotas tão bonitas simplesmente não podem ser legais. Rosalie até pareceu ser um ser humano decente, quando a conheci. Mas, assim que o irmão chegou perto... Jesus!

Mordi o meu lábio inferior e teria corado, caso ainda tivesse a habilidade. Pelo canto do meu olho, vi que Esme estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Foi mal assim? – Uma voz feminina perguntou.

Emmett riu novamente.

- Querida, você se lembra do filme que assistimos em Nashville? Nosferatu? Bem, Rosalie fez Nosferatu parecer o Papai Noel!

Senti-me afrontada, humilhada e ofendida. Normalmente eu não me importava que as pessoas pensassem mal de mim, mas... Mas aquele garoto tinha, de alguma forma inexplicável, chamado a minha atenção e se destacado entre os demais. Então, quem era ele, para ousar não ter sentido o mesmo por mim? Com que direito aquele _caipira_ me comparara com Nosferatu?

- Ela não pode ser tão má, Emmett! – A voz feminina replicou.

- Eu não disse que ela era má – Emmett disse. – Rosalie _parece_ ser legal... contanto que fique longe de Edward! ROSALIE!

Mordi e o meu lábio, genuinamente intrigada. Olhei finalmente para o grupo. Emmett era o maior deles – e o mais bonito –, claramente se destacando. Ao seu lado estava uma garota de cabelos ruivos, ligeiramente ondulados, e olhos verdes. Ela usava um vestido amarelo pouco decotado e pouco acinturado, do tipo que parecia ter vindo diretamente de um bazar de caridade. Perguntei-me como uma mulher podia ser tão negligente com a própria aparência? Ao lado dela estava um garoto meio raquítico cujo rosto parecia com o da garota e, sentado no chão da praça, um terceiro garoto – este loiro e com lindos olhos azuis.

Sorri, tentando parecer simpática para o grupo, numa óbvia tentativa de contrariar o comentário de Emmett sobre Nosferatu-Papai-Noel. Aproximei-me.

- Oi – Disse. Estranhamente, exatamente como ocorrera na quarta-feira, os meus olhos se trancaram aos de Emmett.

Ele abriu mais um de seus sorrisos calorosos e as covinhas nas bochechas dele ficaram maravilhosamente evidentes. Senti-me aquecer por dentro.

- Rosalie, essa é a turma da qual eu te falei na quarta. Esse é Andrew Turner – ele disse, apontando para o loiro. Apenas então eu tirei os meus olhos dele. Andrew sorria daquela maneira abobalhada que os homens costumavam me olhar desde que eu tinha uns quatorze anos de idade. Sorri educadamente. Emmett, então apontou para o outro garoto. – William Pace, mas nós o chamamos de Bill – o garoto franzino me cumprimentou. – E essa aqui... – Emmett passou o seu braço pelo ombro da garota e a abraçou, trazendo-a para perto dele e dando um beijo carinhoso em seus cabelos. Apesar de saber que ele era filho único, vi-me rezando para que ele a apresentasse como sua irmã. – Essa é a garota mais linda, inteligente, interessante, carinhosa e gentil do mundo! Louise Pace, irmã do Bill e a mulher da minha vida.

Sorri para a garota, prestando mais atenção nela e me perguntando o que, exatamente, poderia ter chamado a atenção de Emmett. Ela não era feia; mas também não era bonita. O rosto dela era comum demais, e o corpo era muito magro, sem curvas. Talvez fossem os olhos – aquele tom de azul era bem bonito. Lembrava os meus, quando eu era viva.

Ainda assim, Emmett era um homem... _muito_ vistoso. Com certeza conquistaria facilmente uma garota mais bonita. Uma garota como eu.

Tentava expulsar aquela linha de raciocínio da minha cabeça quando percebi que o loiro, Andrew, falava comigo.

- Então, Rosalie, para onde vai tão arrumada?

Franzi o cenho e olhei para a minha roupa; não eram muito arrumadas. Claro, eram vestes de princesa, se comparados com os trapos que a namorada de Emmett usava, mas eu usava roupas muito melhores em Nova York.

- Eu apenas vim deixar uma maleta na clínica, com Esme.

Eles se entreolharam, com um brilho de escárnio nos olhos.

- Por que a sua irmã teve de vir? Você não dirige? – Louise perguntou com um súbito interesse que eu não entendi.

- Não muito bem. O meu irmão, Edward, está tentando me ensinar.

Louise deu um sorriso simpático. Ela não se sentia nem um pouco ameaçada por mim? Será que ela realmente tinha acreditado quando Emmett dissera que ela era a mulher mais bonita que ele conhecia – obviamente uma mentira, especialmente quando _eu_ estava por perto?

- Emmett me ensinou ano passado, mas ele não me deixa dirigir a caminhonete. Ele prefere me ensinar a trocar as peças, consertar os defeitos... mas, sinceramente, eu acho que, além de ser uma enorme perda de tempo, isso não é trabalho de mulher!

E eu não podia concordar mais com Louise. Depois de dois anos vendo as pessoas que me cercam se fascinar pelo hobby do meu querido Edward, felicitei-me por finalmente encontrar uma pessoa que concordava comigo.

- Opa! – Emmett quase gritou, brincalhão, antes que eu pudesse expressar a minha concordância. – Assunto proibido com Rosalie por perto!

Ele deu uma risadinha e eu me lembrei que na quarta-feira Edward conseguira me irritar e eu acabei brigando com o meu _querido_ irmão por causa daquele hobby.

- Por quê? – Eu disse, antes que pudesse segurar a minha boca. Que diabos eu estava fazendo? – Eu gosto muito de carros; apenas não aprendi bem a dirigi-los. Quando não estou irritada com Edward nos divertimos muito na garagem! – Menti descaradamente.

Os grandes olhos verdes de Emmett me olharam com curiosidade, e eu não pude evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em meus lábios.

- Sério? – Assenti. – E você não tem medo de se sujar? Ou, sei lá, quebrar as suas unhas?

Os meus olhos se estreitaram.

- Eu não sou tão superficial.

Mentira. Eu era. Sempre fui.

- Desculpe – ele disse. Emmett deu um sorriso sem graça e o seu rosto ficou adoravelmente corado. – É que você é tão...

Ele, aparentemente, não soube como terminar a frase; mas eu vi pela minha visão periférica que Louise não tinha gostado do que ele _quase _dissera. Ela abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas Andrew a impediu, sorrindo para mim.

- Ele quer dizer que você é muito feminina; muito delicada. Eu mesmo não consigo lhe imaginar com as mãos sujas de graxa – Dizendo isso, ele tocou a minha mão, mas afastou-se imediatamente. – Uau, você está com frio?

Vi Emmett olhar confuso para o amigo e tratei de bolar imediatamente uma desculpa.

- Eu tenho pavor de sangue, e acabei vendo um pouco no consultório de Carlisle. Acho que a minha pressão deve ter baixado.

- Nossa! – Louise disse. Agora, a expressão dela tinha uma ponta de desprezo. – Ainda bem que você não estava aqui quando o Sr. Horn foi procurar o Dr. Cullen. Ele tinha um corte gigante no braço... Dava para ver o osso, e tudo! Era sangue para todo lado; nós até pensamos que ele teria que amputar!

Meu rosto se contraiu ao imaginar a cena; o veneno encheu a minha boca. Vi Emmett trazer a namorada para mais perto e sussurrar em seu ouvido: "_comporte-se_". Acho que a minha expressão foi interpretada como pavor. Não queria mais ficar ali.

- Ainda bem mesmo... – suspirei no mesmo momento em que o Sr. Horn e Carlisle estavam deixando o consultório. Agradeci a Deus por sentir apenas cheiro de álcool e merthiolate. – Bem, eu acho que já vou.

- Espere – Andrew se levantou imediatamente e tocou mais uma vez a minha mão. Era estranho, ser tocada por um humano... será que a pele de Emmett também era tão quente e macia? – Você não pode ficar? Nós lhe deixaremos em casa.

- Não. Talvez outro dia.

Andrew suspirou resignado.

- Tudo bem... foi um prazer lhe conhecer, Rosalie.

Sorri.

- Foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês.

Sem mais, dei meia-volta.

- Rosalie! – Era a voz de Emmett. Virei-me. – Eu realmente não acredito nas suas habilidades como mecânica! Que tal colocarmos elas em teste amanhã?

Abri levemente a boca. _Droga!_

- Amanhã?

- Sim! Edward me convidou para aparecer no fim de semana, então vou amanhã de tarde. O que você acha?

A justiça divina não falhava, aparentemente. Mas eu era Rosalie Hale: eu nunca admitiria uma mentira. Então, sorrindo, eu apenas disse:

- Que seja!

E encaminhei-me para o carro.

**XxXxXxX**

- Edward! – Eu disse, ainda do lado de fora da casa. Sabia que ele não saíra para caçar, pois, além de sentir o seu cheiro, a irritante música do piano podia ser ouvida desde a rodovia estadual. Ele parou de tocar. – Edward, eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Quando entrei, ele já estava de pé, recostado à porta de vidro que levava aos fundos da casa.

- O que você fez?

Bufei. Por que ele tinha que ser tão irritante?

- Nada! Apenas preciso que você me ensine mecânica.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Você? Você realmente acha que eu vou deixar você tocar nas engrenagens do meu carro?

- Você pode me ensinar no Hudson, eu não me importo! Contanto que eu aprenda alguma coisa... até amanhã!

- Posso perguntar por que você tem que aprender a mexer nos carros?

Dei um meio sorriso, me aproximando dele.

- Porque eu quero ter mais momentos fraternais com você.

Esme, que escutava a nossa conversa parada na porta de entrada, riu-se.

- E porque ela disse ao Emmett McCarty que sabia fazer isso e ele vem aqui amanhã para provar que Rosalie estava mentindo!

Um sorriso de escárnio escapou dos lábios de Edward e ele me olhou ligeiramente malicioso.

- Você mentiu para o Emmett McCarty?

- Menti! E será humilhante se ele descobrir isso! Já imaginou como o meu humor ficará insuportável, se eu passar a me sentir humilhada? Já pensou como os meus pensamentos ficarão repetitivos e cada vez mais egocêntricos? Ora, vamos, Edward! – Suspirei, virando-me para Esme. – Esme você não acha que Edward e eu deveríamos passar mais tempo juntos?

- Claro! – Ela respondeu – Isso me deixaria muito feliz!

- Rosalie, nós vamos nos matar!

- _Ou_ nós encontraremos um interesse comum, e, pela primeira vez em dois anos, poderemos agir como irmãos! Justamente como Esme e Carlisle querem!

Eu não estava mentindo. _Realmente_ estava disposta a dar uma chance ao hobby de Edward... e aos momentos fraternais.

- Tudo bem – Edward disse, resignado. – Mas você não vai aprender muito de hoje para amanhã.

- Nós temos a eternidade, Edward!

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Mando milhões de beijos para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que pacientemente [e em tempo recorde] betou esse capítulo! E, claro, para quem revisou: __**Lois, Duaschais Seneschais, Elissa Summers e Tathiana**__._


	4. Eu Morri e Fui para o Céu dos Mecânicos?

**IV**

**EU MORRI E FUI PARA O CÉU DOS MECÂNICOS?**

**EMMETT**

E, então, o pessoal conheceu Rosalie Cullen. Sabe, Riverside era uma cidadezinha pequena; não acontecia muita coisa nela. Era por isso que eu tinha certeza de que eu não seria o único impressionado com aquela garota. Sorrindo, me voltei para a minha turma.

- E então? – Perguntei cheio de entusiasmo.

Foi Andrew quem me respondeu:

- _Minha Nossa Senhora_! Por Deus, Emmett, ela é perfeita! Ela parece uma estrela de cinema! Ou um anjo! Ou uma deusa!

_Um anjo_. Soube imediatamente que aquela era a palavra mais perfeita para descrever Rosalie Cullen. Um anjo que conserta carros, embora eu duvidasse muito dessa última parte.

O anjo loiro saiu voando dos meus pensamentos assim que senti os lábios de Louise roçar em meu pescoço – aquela mulher tinha o dom de me fazer esquecer qualquer coisa! Trouxe-a ainda mais para perto de mim, sentindo o meu coração acelerar.

- Alguém está apaixonado! – Eu brinquei. Louise e Bill riram, mas Andrew não pareceu se incomodar.

- Meu caro amigo, se Rosalie Cullen me quisesse, eu me casaria com ela agora mesmo! Ela viraria Rosalie Turner! Nossos filhos seriam lindos!

- Não é para tanto, Andrew! – Ouvi a minha garota dizer. Olhei-a. – Ela é muito bonita, sim, mas você está exagerando! Se tirasse aquelas roupas caras, ela seria apenas uma garota comum... e, como _você_ não tem dinheiro para comprar roupas e jóias para ela...

Andrew rolou os olhos e eu quis brincar com a minha garota, dizer que aquilo era inveja, mas tive medo que ela se magoasse. Afinal, não existia comparação: nenhuma garota era melhor que a minha Louise. _Nem mesmo Rosalie_.

Bill, no entanto, não tinha tanta consideração pelos sentimentos da minha garota. Com desdém, ele comentou:

- Inveja é um sentimento muito feio, minha irmã.

- _Não é inveja_! Eu apenas não entendo por que vocês estão tão impressionados!

- Porque ela é loira, linda e perfeita. – Andrew respondeu, sonhador.

- E sabe mexer em carros! – Bill completou.

Eu beijei o rosto de Louise, pois a minha garota parecia meio chateada.

- Querida, você tem que admitir que ela é bem diferente das garotas de Riverside.

Ela me olhou com os olhos cerrados. Tive a impressão que a inveja, ou a raiva, ou o rancor, ou fosse lá o que estivesse deixando a minha Louise chateada começava a se voltar contra mim.

- É mesmo, Emmett McCarty? Como?

Olhei para Andrew, implorando por socorro; mas o bastardo apenas sorriu, claramente se divertindo com a situação. Pigarreei e tomei muito cuidado com as minhas palavras:

- Bem, ela parece uma estrela de cinema! Admita, querida... ela é _realmente_ muito bonita.

- Mais que eu?

Bill e Andrew pareciam que estavam prestes a explodir em gargalhadas. E eu sentia que começava a suar. _Claro_ que eu achava Rosalie mais bonita que Louise! A minha Louise era linda, sim, mas Rosalie... Rosalie era um espetáculo! Ela era perfeita!

- Claro que não! – Menti, sem conseguir suprimir o meu tom defensivo.

A minha garota riu divertida e rolou os olhos, dando um murrinho fraco em meu braço.

- Mentiroso! – Beijou o meu rosto. – Eu sei que eu sou tudo que você precisa, bobinho! Estou apenas brincando...

Eu ri, aliviado. Aquela era a minha garota!

Bill retomou o assunto anterior:

- E essa história dela consertar carros?

- Bem, eu vou testar amanhã. Mas _realmente_ não acredito!

**XxXxXxX**

_Sábado, 24 de agosto de 1935._

Eu não sabia exatamente o que esperar daquele encontro com Rosalie e Edward, mas estava animado. Finalmente veria os carros dos Cullen e conseguia provar ou não se Rosalie era verdadeiramente uma mecânica... não poderia ser ruim.

Quando a estradinha de terra deu lugar ao calçamento plano, soube que estava entrando na casa do lago – agora propriedade dos Cullen. Rosalie já estava do lado de fora, aparentemente me esperando. Ela vestia-se de uma maneira parecida com a que eu a conheci: uma calça, uma camisa de botão de mangas compridas e um corpete preto acentuando a cintura fina. Eu não podia deixar de me impressionar com as curvas tentadoras: eu era um homem, afinal!

Assim que ela viu que eu a olhava, acenou para a garagem aberta que ficava à esquerda, numa construção separada da casa.

_Ela era tão linda quando sorria._

Tentando tirar o rosto – e o corpo – de Rosalie da minha cabeça, guiei o carro à garagem, colocando-o entre o DeSoto, que já tinha o capô aberto, e o Hudson.

Desci do carro para ver Rosalie se aproximar de mim, sorrindo. Os meus olhos cravaram-se nos dela, e eu senti um arrepio cruzar a minha espinha.

- Onde está Edward?

Eu não sei se queria que Edward aparecesse – não porque eu não gostei dele; mas simplesmente porque tinha passado mais tempo com Rosalie... e porque ela me intrigava, de forma que eu realmente queria conhecê-la bem.

- Acho que ele virá logo. Eu comecei sem ele.

Eu sorri e a minha atenção voltou-se imediatamente para as engrenagens do DeSoto. Quis começar a testar os conhecimentos de Rosalie.

- O que eu estou olhando?

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

- É lindo, não? – Ela olhou para o carro com o que pareceu a mais pura paixão. – Ele tinha um motor relativamente bom, de seis cilindradas; mas Edward e eu o trocamos por um mais potente, vindo diretamente de um Phantom! Foi caro, mas valeu a pena! Forçando um pouquinho, dá para ultrapassar os cem quilômetros por hora! A maior parte das peças novas vem do Phantom.

Eu a olhei totalmente embasbacado. Pela risada divertida dela, acho que a minha expressão me denunciou.

- Nossa!

- Você não acreditou em mim ontem, estou certa?

- Não mesmo, para ser sincero! Achei que o seu conhecimento sobre carros se limitasse a saber o que é o câmbio.

Rosalie ficou ligeiramente pensativa antes de responder:

- Se não me engano, Edward e eu mantivemos o câmbio desse aqui original. Trocamos o do Hudson.

- Por um da Rolls-Royce, também?

- Não. De um Cadillac, eu acho. Edward é quem fica responsável pela compra das peças.

Eu analisei o carro, tocando-o eventualmente e sentindo as minhas mãos começarem a ficar sujas de óleo.

- Onde vocês conseguem as peças?

- Ferro-velho – respondeu uma voz masculina à porta da garagem. Era Edward, que logo se aproximava de nós dois. Rosalie o olhou de uma maneira estranha. Por um momento, pensei que ela fosse explodir novamente. – Eu tenho alguns contatos com ferros-velhos em Nova York, na cidade, e Syracuse, onde morávamos. Sempre que eles conseguem peças boas, ligam para nós.

Edward olhava para o carro com ainda mais adoração que Rosalie. Percebi que aqueles dois realmente levavam o hobby a sério.

- O que vocês vão fazer agora que estão no Tennessee?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Deixei o novo telefone com o pessoal do fero-velho. Se tiverem boas peças, nos mandarão pelo correio – eu o olhei impressionado. – Nós somos clientes _realmente_ bons.

Voltei a minha atenção para Rosalie.

- Como é a divisão de trabalho?

- Edward fica mais com o trabalho pesado. Eu monto as peças menores e coloco defeito no que ele faz! O meu irmão tende a ser um pouco desastrado.

Ri. Edward, no entanto, não pareceu achar graça do comentário.

- Rosalie é quem lidera na oficina – ele disse com os dentes cerrados. – Rosalie, por que você não conta a Emmett sobre a pintura do Hudson.

Ela olhou o irmão com um brilho assassino em seu olhar. Ela ficava um pitéu, com cara de perigosa.

- Eu não fiz nada, Edward. Nós compramos o Hudson assim. A única coisa que eu faço é polir.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, e a expressão de Edward era cada vez mais raivosa. Não entendi bem o que estava acontecendo, mas também decidi não me meter. Imaginei que se eu falasse alguma coisa, aquela raiva pudesse se voltar contra mim.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Edward bufou e rolou os olhos.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo – ele falou apontando para Rosalie, enquanto pegava em seu bolso a chave do Hudson e entrava nele rapidamente. – Eu vou dar uma volta na cidade. – Ele me olhou. – Volte quando quiser, Emmett.

E, sem mais, Edward saiu rapidamente com o carro.

Fiquei feliz por estar novamente a sós com Rosalie. Louise provavelmente não ficaria feliz se ela soubesse daquilo, mas as minhas intenções com o anjo loiro ainda eram bem inocentes. Eu apenas... me sentia bem quando estava perto dela.

- O que houve com ele?

Rosalie deu de ombros.

- Eu nunca vou entender as variações de humor de Edward.

Sorri.

- Espero que não tenha sido nada que eu fiz.

- Não... a culpa provavelmente foi minha. Acho que estava respirando alto demais! – Ela riu. Não sei se era impressão minha, mas ela parecia tentar não me olhar nos olhos. – Bem! – Ela exclamou depois de um minuto de silêncio. – Pode abrir o capô do seu Chevy! Estou curiosíssima!

**XxXxXxX**

Era quase três da tarde quando começou a cair uma chuva torrencial. A esse ponto, Rosalie e eu já tínhamos desistido dos carros e das peças – incríveis, por sinal – que sobravam na garagem dos Cullen, esperando para ser instaladas. Eu me sentia no céu dos mecânicos – e a deusa suprema era Rosalie. Era estranho, no entanto, que ela tivesse falado tanto de carros, porém mal tocado neles.

Mas há mais de uma hora nós não falávamos mais nisso. Estávamos sentados no chão da garagem – bem, eu no chão e ela na esteira – e falando bobagens.

- Chuva – eu suspirei, desanimado. – Se amanhã continuar assim, terei de cancelar os planos de fazer trilha.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Você faz trilhas com freqüência?

- Sim, mas nós quase nunca entramos muito na floresta; muitos animais perigosos; e não do tipo divertido de caçar.

- Divertido de caçar?

- Sim. Ursos, por exemplo – ela me olhou, parecendo estar extremamente interessada. – Sempre que eu quero caçar ursos, vou à fazenda do tio de Louise. É bem longe, sabe? Quatro ou cinco horas de estrada.

- Ela vai com você?

Eu me calei por um tempo, me perguntando se havia algum interesse por trás daquele questionamento. Finalmente decidi que não: uma garota como Rosalie não se interessaria jamais por um homem como eu.

- Sempre. Mas fica na fazenda. Na verdade, Louise não gosta muito que eu cace. Ela acha arriscado.

Rosalie riu.

- _É_ arriscado.

- Se não fosse, não teria graça nenhuma!

Naquele momento, ouvi passos na garagem. Pensei que fosse Edward, mas, quando eu olhei, vi a Sra. Cullen trazendo consigo uma bandeja com dois copos e um prato de biscoitos.

- Eu pensei que vocês pudessem estar com fome – ela disse animadamente. – Não vim antes porque acabei de tirar os biscoitos do forno!

Eu sorri largamente – afinal, eu _estava_ com fome – e me levantei para pegar a bandeja da Sra. Cullen.

- Obrigado, Sra. Cullen!

- Eu já disse que prefiro que você me chame de Esme, querido! Espero que você goste... não sou a melhor cozinheira do mundo!

Enquanto ela dizia isso, eu colocava a bandeja na esteira, ao lado de Rosalie, e já começava a comer. Se a Sra. Cullen não era a melhor cozinheira do mundo, certamente era a melhor que eu conhecia!

- Nossa! – Falei com a boca cheia. – Muito bom!

- Obrigada! O refresco é de laranja – ela sorriu mais uma vez. – Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

E, sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu. A Sra. Cullen realmente era maravilhosa.

- A sua irmã é...

- Eu sei – Rosalie disse. – Ela parece ser mais minha mãe que minha irmã.

Eu franzi o cenho, com uma dúvida.

- Cullen é o sobrenome do marido dela, certo? – Rosalie assentiu. – Então _você_ não é Cullen?

- Não. Hale. Rosalie Lílian Hale.

Sorri e, antes que pudesse me controlar já tinha dito:

- Rosa pela beleza e Lírio pela pureza?

Rosalie pareceu parar de respirar por um instante. Finalmente, ela sorriu o mais belo dos sorrisos – o mesmo que ela usou quando me conheceu. Eu senti o meu coração acelerar e me censurei por ter dito aquilo: não era apropriado! Eu tinha namorada! Eu _amava_ a minha namorada!

- Obrigada – ela finalmente disse timidamente.

Concentrei-me nos biscoitos e no suco de laranja... até perceber que Rosalie não comia absolutamente nada.

- Não está com fome?

- Não muito... e se eu comer agora, não terei fome no jantar. Esme vê o jantar em família com algo sagrado. Na casa dela obedecemos às regras dela.

Sorri. Ofereci a ela o último dos biscoitos, mas, como ela realmente não o quis, decidi comê-lo – era até pecado desperdiçar biscoitos tão bons.

- Eu deveria ir agora... Você sabe, antes que comece a ter muita lama no caminho.

Ela sorriu, levantando-se.

- É verdade! Ainda não vi como a estradinha de terra fica depois de uma boa chuva, mas deve ser caótica!

- Ela é!

Calei-me por um tempo, sentindo uma vontade quase controlável de tocar a pele dela, apenas para saber se a sua consistência combinava com a aparência sedosa. As minhas mãos nervosas foram para o meu bolso, onde eu havia guardado as chaves do meu carro.

- Então... tchau.

Aquela era a minha chance: eu apenas tinha que dar um passo em direção a ela e beijar a sua mão. Somente isso.

Lutei bravamente contra esse impulso, mas, quando ele finalmente venceu e eu comecei a dar o meu passo em direção a ela, Rosalie me cortou com as palavras:

- Tchau.

Eu suspirei, assenti e fui para o meu carro.

Passei o resto da tarde e toda a noite me policiando para não pensar em Rosalie Lílian Hale. Mas, quando eu dormi, foi impossível desviar a minha mente da única mulher que eu conhecia que era linda como uma rosa e pura como um lírio.

**XxXxXxX**

_Perdoem essa pobre concurseira pela demora da atualização. E continuem revisando. Eu posso garantir que não desisto da fic – nunca fiz isso em toda a minha "carreira" de escritora de fics! =)_

_E mando milhões de beijo para a lindíssima __**Lou Malfoy**_, _que betou pacientemente (e em tempo recorde) mais esse capítulo! E às perfeitíssimas leitoras que deixaram a sua marca no cap passado: __**Carolina C **__(Nossa, eu fico lisonjeada em saber que consigo atrair alguém que não curte o fandom! Obrigada MESMO! Por favor, não desista de mim. E, quem sabe, à medida que vc for lendo vc não acabe se interessando pelos livros? Beijos!), __**Duaschais Seneschais **__(A relação que mais chamou a minha atenção quando eu li os livros foi a de Rosalie e Edward, porque eu achei que eles agiam mais como irmãos do que como amigos que vivem juntos. Eu sempre quis ter a chance de explorar isso, e vou tentar fazer aqui nessa fic! E o Emmett é, realmente, muito apaixonado pela namorada. Mas a fic se passa na década de 1930; as pessoas confundiam atração com amor e se apaixonavam mais rapidamente naquele tempo... espero conseguir passar isso!), __**Cecci Black**__ (Espero que vc continue gostando! Fique acompanhando!), __**Elissa Summers **__(Obrigada! A mudança de narrativa era uma das coisas que mais me preocupava; fico feliz em saber que estou fazendo direitinho!), __**Vyolet Prince **__(Pois aqui está mais! Espero que vc goste!), __**Lou Malfoy **__(Espero que a partir do próximo cap vc receba com mais antecedência! Heuehueheuheeuh! Ser beta tem que ter a vantagem de receber os caps primeiro, não?) e ____(LOL! Adorei a comparação da Rose com a Pam, embora eu ache que ela está mais para Sophie-Ann!)._


	5. O Destino Não Dá Ouvidos Aos Irmãos Mais

**V**

**O DESTINO NÃO DÁ OUVIDOS AOS IRMÃOS MAIS VELHOS**

**ROSALIE**

_Terça-feira, 27 de agosto de 1935._

- ...pistão, cambota e, ligando os dois, a biela. Certo? – Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei para Edward.

Lentamente – provavelmente para me torturar – Edward olhou para cada uma das peças do motor que eu acabara de desmontar.

- Sim, Rose. Tudo certo.

Sorri, fazendo um ruidinho satisfeito. Eu finalmente conseguira memorizar o nome de todas as pecinhas do motor.

O meu intenso treinamento mecânico havia começado há cinco dias. Contrariando às minhas próprias expectativas, aprender a mecânica envolvida no funcionamento dos carros era bem interessante. Eu finalmente entendia porque Edward passava tanto tempo na oficina – mexer em carros era uma verdadeira terapia, que lhe distraía do tédio da eternidade.

E Esme e Carlisle estavam satisfeitos. Como eu finalmente havia encontrado algo em comum com Edward, nós vínhamos passando muito tempo juntos. Em cinco dias, eu havia me aproximado muito mais dele do que nos dois anos anteriores... acho que foi apenas então que nós, de fato, Edward e eu passamos a agir como irmãos.

O ônus disso tudo: Esme voltou a ter esperança de que um dia Edward e eu acabaríamos formando um casal. Ela não fazia por mal, na verdade... Esme apenas era uma romântica incorrigível. Ela até tentava disfarçar – pelo menos para mim, já que ninguém consegue esconder nada de Edward – mas ela era sincera e óbvia demais...

- Esme está vindo – Edward sibilou, antes de eu captar os passos cadenciados que apenas podiam ser da minha mãe adotiva.

- _Ugh_! Vá para o outro lado da garagem, Edward, antes que ela comece a preparar o nosso casamento!

Edward deu um meio sorriso e rapidamente se encaminhou para a esteira que estava a nossa esquerda. Assim que ele sentou-se nela, a porta da garagem se abriu.

- Boa tarde!

- Oi, Esme – respondi, enquanto começava a remontar as pecinhas do motor.

- Sabe, eu fico muito feliz que vocês estejam passando tanto tempo juntos... Mas estou começando a sentir falta dos dois! Quem sabe eu não começo a sujar as minhas mãos de graxa, também...

Edward sorriu, levantando-se da esteira e se aproximando da nossa mãe.

- Suas mãos já são sujas de terra, Esme. Quem cuidaria do jardim?

- Pode deixar – eu disse – que assim que eu aprender um pouco mais sobre carros, começarei a ter aulas de jardinagem com você!

Esme me olhou maternalmente, com uma expressão de alívio em seu rosto.

E ela tinha toda razão de estar aliviada. Em cinco dias, eu mudei da água para o vinho. Eu não mais me escondia no meu quarto, não evitava contato com a minha família... Estava falante, sorridente e, de fato, feliz. E me ver assim era o sonho de Esme – como seria o sonho de qualquer mãe.

Eu ainda suspeito que ela talvez achasse que a minha felicidade tinha algo a ver com um súbito interesse em Edward. E, à época, eu gostava de pensar que a minha transformação se dava à mudança no estilo de vida – como os meus instintos vampiros estavam quase totalmente sob controle, eu finalmente podia ficar na companhia de pessoas vivas.

Ficar em contato com humanos, de fato, foi bom para mim. Mas iniciar uma amizade com Emmett McCarty, o garoto que tanto me lembrava o pequeno Henry, era o que estava me realmente mudando tanto!

Ao pensar em Emmett, senti o olhar de Edward sob mim. Havia certo semblante reprovador, embora eu não soubesse bem o motivo.

- Rosalie, você está falando sério? Jardinagem? – Esme riu-se. – Olhe, eu vou entender isso como uma promessa... e ela será cobrada! Bem, eu tenho que ir ao mercado; fazer algumas compras, manter as aparências... Volto em uma hora.

O mercado... Emmett lhe dissera que trabalhava lá.

Sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, eu disse:

- Eu vou com você! – Esme e Edward ergueram uma sobrancelha. – Eu apenas fui à cidade uma vez, e foi muito rapidamente! Talvez nós possamos passear um pouco, Esme.

Ela sorriu inocentemente.

- Será ótimo!

- Perfeito! Eu vou tomar um banho!

Eu subi quase correndo, e logo estava limpa, sem nenhum traço de graxa em minhas mãos, e com as minhas gotinhas de perfume francês no pescoço e colo. Decidi usar os meus cabelos soltos, para deixar o meu visual conservador um pouco mais atual: uma camisa branca quase totalmente abotoada e uma saia longa. Coloquei um colar grande, chamativo, que combinava com os meus sapatos e bolsa. Por fim, como o dia estava aparentemente quente, passei ruge em minhas bochechas.

Olhei-me no espelho e, satisfeita, deixei o meu quarto para encontrar Esme na sala, já me esperando.

- Como estou? – perguntei, embora já soubesse da resposta.

- Você está linda, meu bem!

Sorri.

- Vamos?

Esme limitou-se a se levantar e nós duas começamos a nos encaminhar para a garagem. Foi com uma surpresa imensa que encontrei Edward sentando no banco de frente do DeSoto, já com a chave na ignição.

- Você tem razão, Rosalie. Acho que o dia pede por um passeio na cidade!

Abri e fechei a boca, enquanto entrava no carro.

_O que você está fazendo?_

Edward apenas me olhou de relance, aparentemente sem querer que Esme percebesse que a nossa pequena conversa mental tinha se iniciado.

_Por que você vai?_

- Por que não? – Esme o olhou com curiosidade. Edward apenas deu de ombros. – Rosalie perguntou por que eu estava dirigindo, já que ela precisa treinar.

- Ah... Você dirige na volta, querida.

Obriguei-me a sorrir.

_Você nunca vai à cidade! Você não o fazia em Rochester, não o fazia em Syracuse! Por que decidiu fazer aqui?_

Ele me olhou novamente – um olhar que indubitavelmente me dizia que logo conversaríamos.

Mas, claro, eu não demorei muito a descobrir do que se tratava.

No dia em que Emmett fora nos visitar, eu praticamente tive que expulsar Edward através dos meus pensamentos, apenas para ter um pouco de paz, sem a sua irritante interrupção. Eu não sei qual o problema que ele tinha em me ver fazer um amigo! – Ele bufou assim que eu pensei isso e as suas mãos trancaram-se violentamente no volante.

- Você está bem, Edward?

- Sim, Esme. Não se preocupe.

Assim que chegamos à cidade, ele estacionou na frente da clínica de Carlisle e deixou Esme descer; mas não saiu e nem me deixou sair. Assim que Esme estava numa distância segura, ele olhou para o banco de trás com os olhos cerrados.

- O que você quer com isso tudo, Rosalie?

Eu bufei.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Edward. Podemos fazer feira, por favor?

- Você veio até aqui apenas para ver Emmett McCarty. Por quê?

Desviei o meu olhar.

- Eu gosto dele! – Respondi sinceramente. – Eu quero ser amiga dele.

Edward bufou.

- Não, Rosalie! Nós não podemos nos apegar! _A ninguém_!

- Carlisle e Esme dizem que querem nos ver interagindo com humanos! Quando eu era viva, eu tinha milhões de amigos, Edward! Eu sinto falta disso! Eu acho revigorante, estar perto de pessoas _de verdade_!

- De pessoas, Rosalie? Você consegue sequer dizer o nome dos outros amigos de Emmett McCarty? Você os conheceu na sexta!

Mordi o lábio inferior. Não, eu não conseguia me lembrar de nenhum – exceto por Louise, que era a namorada de Emmett... E, mesmo assim, eu não conseguia lembrar o sobrenome dela.

- Pace, Rosalie! Louise e William Pace! O apelido dele é Bill! E o outro garoto é Andrew Turner!

- Eu lembraria!

- Não, Rosalie, você não conseguiria lembrar. Por que você só se importou com Emmett McCarty!

Bufei, cruzando os braços infantilmente.

- Eu... eu me senti ligada a ele – Verbalizei o que Edward já sabia.

- E ele se sentiu ligado a você, Rose. Por isso que estou preocupado.

- Oh. – Edward deu um meio sorriso. – Mas eu apenas quero estar perto dele, Edward. Eu não quero tê-lo. Eu não o quero para mim.

Edward me olhou por um tempo, lendo a minha mente. Ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para achar que eu mentia, mas, naquele momento, eu havia sido total e completamente sincera. O olhar dele logo passou de acusador para complacente.

- E ele também não quer você. Mas vocês acabaram de se conhecer, Rosalie. E se isso crescer? E se você se... apaixonar?

Desviei o meu olhar novamente, sentindo o meu coração morto pesar. Lembranças da minha vida voltaram num caleidoscópio de terror e, pela minha visão periférica, eu podia ver a expressão de Edward mudar.

- Eu não estou pronta para me apaixonar por ninguém, Edward – Disse, a minha voz rouca e carregada de mágoa. – Eu não quero ter _nenhum_ homem em minha vida.

- Desculpe-me. Eu não queria que você se lembrasse... _de tudo_.

- Eu sei.

Edward suspirou.

- E se _ele_ se apaixonar, Rose?

O meu olhar lentamente ergueu-se para Edward.

- _Ele não vai_.

- Você está dizendo que é impossível que um homem se apaixone por Rosalie Hale? – Edward rolou os olhos. – Você o machucaria, Rosalie. Você quer isso? Machucá-lo?

Mordi o meu lábio inferior, sabendo que Edward estava certo. Não era vaidade, era um fato: todos os homens que cruzaram o meu caminho desde que eu tinha quatorze anos de idade se apaixonaram por mim. Emmett era simples demais, e eu era diferente demais... Ele se apaixonaria.

E não seria correspondido.

Edward tinha razão.

- Tudo bem.

- Você promete?

- Sim. Mas eu quero falar com ele agora.

Edward me olhou de uma maneira desconfiada, como se tivesse a mais absoluta certeza que a minha promessa nada significava. No entanto, no momento eu _realmente_ tinha toda a intenção de seguir os conselhos dele. Apesar de ser irritante, Edward me queria o bem. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Edward deu um meio-sorriso e me deixou sair do carro. Senti-me nervosa quando comecei fazer o caminho para o mercadinho onde Emmett trabalhava... mas, ao entrar, me frustrei: atrás do balcão não estava o belo rapaz de cabelos cacheados, mas um velho barrigudo de aparência suja.

- Bom tarde! – Ele disse, aparentemente feliz por nos ver. – Posso ajudar?

O meu desejo foi de perguntar por Emmett, mas, como Edward estava por perto, achei melhor apenas fazer a feira e começar a pensar que o destino estava corroborando os conselhos do meu irmão.

Naturalmente, eu estava errada.

**XxXxXxX**

O sol começava a se pôr quando eu decidi que não queria mais ficar em casa. Esme e Carlisle ainda não tinham chegado, de forma que eu tinha que dividir o ambiente com Edward. Não que estivéssemos juntos – ele estava na sala lendo, a julgar pelo barulho ocasional de páginas sendo viradas, enquanto eu reorganizava os meus livros por ordem alfabética de autores.

Fazia alguns dias que eu não caçava e a queimação em minha garganta estava começando a ficar incômoda, então coloquei as roupas que não atrapalhavam os meus movimentos – calça, botas de couro e mantive a camisa de botões. Finalmente perdendo a minha preguiça, deixei os meus livros e desci as escadas.

_Vou caçar. Acompanha-me?_

- Não, obrigado – Edward respondeu. – Eu cacei ontem.

Dei de ombros e saí pela porta dos fundos. Eu ainda não tinha saído por aquela parte da casa, e realmente era muito bonita: Esme havia organizado um pequeno jardim no campo e colocado uma churrasqueira e mesas, deixando tudo pronto para se fazer uma boa festa. E, ao longe, havia o lago, que parecia tão convidativo...

Rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para a floresta atrás do lago e comecei a correr, à procura de algum animal do qual eu pudesse me alimentar – se possível, um predador. Realmente estava cansada de alces.

Acho que corri durante uns dez minutos antes de captar alguns batimentos cardíacos... mas o cheiro não era de lobos ou leões da montanha; era cheiro de sangue humano. A minha garganta pareceu ser inundada em lava e eu tive de me controlar para suprimir o instinto de continuar a caçada. Franzi o cenho e me aproximei um pouco, procurando ouvir além dos corações: havia o barulho de uma cachoeira, e risos, e...

Eu parei de respirar: havia a voz de Emmett.

Imediatamente esqueci-me da minha sede e do que eu estava fazendo naquela floresta. Esqueci também o que prometi a Edward há algumas horas e segui as vozes. Espiei dentre as árvores.

Era uma grande cachoeira, linda. Andrew estava embaixo dela, divertindo-se na água gelada. Nadando contra a correnteza estava William, e Louise estava sentada numa pedra na margem esquerda do rio, ao lado de Emmett – ao olhar para Emmett, eu senti a minha boca secar e eu aqueci por dentro. Os cachinhos molhados lhe caíam no rosto e o sorriso fazia as covinha ficarem ainda mais proeminentes... mas não tinha nada de inocente naquela imagem. Emmett não vestia nada além de uma calça... A água escorrendo o seu torso deixava os seus músculos com uma aparência ainda mais bem-definida. Os braços dele eram fortes, o que combinava com o peito e o abdômen bem dividido. Vi-me sem fôlego... Emmett era lindo!

Não pude me conter e, sorrindo dei alguns passos em direção ao grupo. Irritei-me ao perceber que não foi Emmett quem me viu, mas Andrew.

- Olha quem está aqui! – Ele sorriu, saltando da cachoeira para o rio e nadando rapidamente para onde eu estava. – Rosalie Hale!

- Oi – Disse timidamente, certificando-me de não olhar para Emmett, já que a sua namorada estava ao lado dele. Pela minha visão periférica, no entanto, percebi Emmett deslizar da rocha onde ele estava sentado e entrar no rio. Olhei enquanto os seus braços fortes remavam para perto de mim.

- Rosalie – Emmett disse, sorrindo. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu me abaixei, ficando um pouco mais no nível dele. Ele ficou de pé, descobrindo-se da água da cintura para cima – as gotas de água passearam livremente pelos músculos do seu peito e deslizaram pelos sulcos do seu abdômen, até serem paradas pela barra da calça jeans.

- Eu estava... conhecendo o local. Estou andando desde a lagoa.

Emmett franziu o cenho.

- Não é perigoso? Quer dizer, você não está armada!

Rolei os olhos... como se eu precisasse de armas para enfrentar qualquer coisa!

- Eu não tenho medo.

- Você não conhece as coisas por aqui – Falou Louise, ainda sentada na pedra. Prestei atenção nela pela primeira vez: ela usava uma camisa que poderia caber três dela dentro; imaginei que fosse de Emmett. Estava molhada, de forma que o tecido colava no corpo dela. De baixo, dava para enxergar uma roupa de banho negra. Como eu suspeitava, o corpo dela não tinha nenhum atrativo. – As matas são muito perigosas, Rosalie... Você sabia que tem leões da montanha por aqui? E ursos, embora sejam difíceis de achar nessa região.

Contive o meu impulso de rolar os olhos novamente – se ao menos ela soubesse que eu _adoraria_ encontrar um leão da montanha... Ainda assim, tive a impressão que a aparente preocupação dela era uma coisa boa; ela não devia ter ciúmes de minha quase amizade com Emmett.

- Além disso – William continuou – Se você se perder, ninguém mais lhe acha...

Eu sorri.

- Eu jamais me perdi em Nova York; não são algumas árvores que vão ficar em meu caminho. Além disso, eu não vou ficar trancada em minha casa o dia inteiro! Comecei a entrar pela mata, e decidi explorar um pouco mais. Se visse algum animal, subiria numa arvore; se me perdesse, era só caminhar para o leste que chegaria à minha casa ou à estrada. É como eu disse: eu não tenho medo.

Emmett saiu da água. Percebi os poros dele se eriçarem assim que um vento bateu em nós. Ele deveria estar com muito frio.

- Quando você quiser sair – ele disse baixinho – é só falar conosco. É mais seguro. Eu vou ficar mais tranqüilo.

Senti-me aquecer novamente.

- Obrigada – respondi timidamente.

Emmett abriu mais um dos seus sorrisos e a sua mão tocou a minha pela primeira vez – foi quase como se eu tivesse levado um choque elétrico quando as nossas peles se tocaram. Ele deveria estar frio, pois a temperatura da pele dele era quase a mesma da minha.

- Vem para a água?

Suspirei, olhando para a minha roupa. A blusa branca não parecia ser a melhor opção para entrar na água.

- Erm... eu estou com um pouco de frio, na verdade...

- Vem, Rosalie! – Andrew disse. – A água está até quentinha!

- É, Rosalie – Louise disse, sorrindo – Vem!

A minha mente disse que não. Mas o que escapou pelos meus lábios foi algo diferente:

- Deixe-me tirar as botas!

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Beijos e mais beijos para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse capítulo! E, claro, beijo para o pessoal que comentou: __**Duaschais Seneschais **__(Ermmm... eu também não entendo muito de carro, não! Dirijo muitíssimo bem; mas não sirvo para trocar um pneu! Tudo que aparecer na fic vem da Wikipédia! LOL! Eu acho que, por enquanto, Emmett está só encantado pela Rosalie – o que pode ser facilmente confundido com amor... especialmente na década de 1930, onde as pessoas se gostavam e casavam logo e Hollywood mandava a todos a idéia de um amor à primeira vista; nunca um amor construído), __**Tathiana **__(Ahh, obrigada! Edward vai aparecer, sim; mas o foco sempre será a interação entre Rose e Emmett... Eu não sou muito boa em desenvolver mais de dois personagens, entende? Hehehehe!), __**Lois **__(Emmett eh tudo de bão, com aquelas convinhas e aquele tanquinho, neh? Adoro!), __**Elissa Summers **__(Obrigada! Eu expliquei o paixonite – como eu a vejo – na primeira resposta, aki!), __**Lou Malfoy **__(Esse negócio da pureza de Rosalie ainda vai render MUITO! Cenas dos próximos capítulos!)._


	6. Rosalie no Volante, Perigo Constante

**VI**

**ROSALIE NO VOLANTE, PERIGO CONSTANTE**

**EMMETT**

Eu fiquei surpreso quando Rosalie disse que entraria na água. Mas, naquele momento, eu ainda não estava me sentindo culpado. Quer dizer, Rosalie Hale era o tipo de mulher que aparecia em todos os sonhos molhados de adolescentes. E ela disse que entraria na água. _Com aquela camisa branca_. Então os meus olhos irem até os seus seios à procura de um sutiã foi apenas... um instinto masculino, certo? Aquilo não fazia de mim um canalha.

Nada! Nenhum sinal de sutiã. Eu vi foram dois bicos proeminentes. A minha garganta secou e eu tive que entrar na água novamente, antes que eu ficasse óbvio demais.

A água fria praticamente esfaqueando o meu corpo foi suficiente para me tirar daquela linha de raciocínio. Dei as costas para Rosalie e nadei até onde estava Louise. A minha garota estava sentada numa pedra. Os seus cabelos quase secos estavam bagunçados e ela abraçava as pernas nuas... exatamente do jeito que eu gostava. Sorri e o meu coração acelerou. A minha ruivinha me sorriu também.

Ninguém além de Louise conseguiria fazer o meu coração pular com apenas um sorriso. Nem mesmo Rosalie.

Eu sabia que tinha músculos demais, e que a minha garota gostava daquilo; então me encaminhei devagar para a pedra e a segurei fortemente pelas pernas – pelas pernas lindas, macias, alvas... mais uma vez, me obriguei a deixar essa linha de pensamento. A puxei para a água e ela deu um gritinho, antes de me abraçar forte.

Foi nesse momento que eu ouvi um novo corpo entrar na água. Eu juro que quis me manter concentrado apenas em Louise, mas _tive_ que me virar. Rosalie... suspirei. Rosalie estava mais linda do que nunca, apesar de ter em seu rosto um olhar incerto. Ela ainda não tinha se molhado da cintura para cima, e eu sabia muito bem o motivo. Sorri maliciosamente, enterrando o meu rosto nos cabelos de Louise.

- Querida, você deveria emprestar a minha camisa a Rosalie.

Ela olhou para Rosalie e logo entendeu. A minha sempre tão maravilhosamente prestativa garota tirou a minha blusa sem se desenroscar de mim e estendeu-a a Rosalie.

- Aqui – Ela disse, simpática. – Para você poder se molhar direito.

Rosalie sorriu em agradecimento e, antes dela vestir a minha camisa, os seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Franzi o cenho: era impressão minha, ou eles estavam mais escuros?

Depois que Rosalie colocou a camisa, sentiu-se à vontade para molhar totalmente o corpo. Andrew, como era esperado, nadou imediatamente para perto dela e a puxou – ela pareceu irritada, talvez porque não estivesse planejando molhar o cabelo; mas o fato é que Andrew conseguiu carregar ela para a cachoeira e parecia estar bem à vontade conversando com ela.

Tentei voltar a minha atenção a Louise.

- Frio, querida?

Ela deu aquele sorriso que aquecia o meu coração.

- Um pouquinho. Parece que Andrew vai finalmente se amarrar, hein?

Olhei novamente para Rosalie, que, no pé da cachoeira, sorria relutante. A idéia de ela e Andrew formarem um casal era estranha. Eu nunca tive inveja de Andrew em minha vida, mas acho que passaria a sentir se ele pudesse beijar Rosalie livremente.

Fiz uma careta, tentando me convencer de que aquele também era um pensamento impulsivo masculino, que não fazia de mim um canalha.

- Emm?

Me obriguei a olhar Louise.

- Não sei... acho que sim.

A minha garota riu docemente.

- Bill vai ter que arrumar alguém! Se não, seremos nós dois, Andrew e Rosalie e o pobre Bill apenas nos acompanhando!

Franzi o cenho e tratei de calar a minha garota com um beijo.

Ao longe ouvi a risada de Andrew e aquilo fez com que eu me afastasse de Louise, sentindo uma pontinha inexplicável de raiva.

- O que foi?

- Nada – disse aborrecido. – Achei que tinha escutado alguma coisa.

Dessa vez foi Louise que me beijou; daquele jeitinho que apenas ela sabia beijar – que sempre me fazia pensar no que eu adoraria fazer se não tivesse tanta platéia. Percebendo que eu estava ficando um pouco animado demais, Louise afastou-se.

Ela me abraçou forte e riu.

- Você deveria dar um auxílio à Rosalie. – Franzi o cenho. Em nosso abraço, Louise me virou de forma que eu pudesse ver a cachoeira. Aparentemente, Andrew estava falando com uma _muito aborrecida _Rosalie. – Ela é sua amiga; e Andrew pode ser bem irritante às vezes. Vá até lá.

Dei mais um beijo suave nos lábios de Louise – qual namorada no mundo confiava tanto no namorado, a ponto de mandá-lo fazer companhia a uma mulher como Rosalie Hale? Somente a minha garota! Sorrindo com orgulho, deixei Louise e nadei rapidamente para perto da cachoeira.

- Vai escurecer daqui a pouco, pessoal! – Anunciei. Rosalie suspirou aliviada, enquanto Andrew me deu aquele olhar de "_vá embora_". – Acho melhor começarmos a nos organizar para ir embora.

Rosalie pulou da cachoeira para perto de mim. Mais uma vez, senti o impulso de tocá-la, mas não o fiz – o que eu senti quando toquei a pele dela há quase uma hora foi muito forte para ser ignorado. Preferia não sentir aquilo novamente, a menos que fosse com Louise. Eu não sei se foi impressão minha, mas ela também parecia um pouco relutante.

- Bem – Andrew disse. – Você pode acompanhar Bill e Louise, e eu levarei Rosalie para casa.

Rosalie bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Eu não preciso de escolta. Devo lembrar a vocês que cheguei aqui sozinha?

Sorri para ela, e ela evitou me olhar nos olhos.

- Eu sei, você é auto-suficiente, mas não vou deixar ninguém nos culpar se você aparecer amanhã semi-devorada por leões da montanha.

Ela me olhou totalmente irritada – eu ri. Uma coisa eu já tinha aprendido: Rosalie Hale era facilmente irritável. E, apesar de, à primeira vista, ela lembrar Nosferatu, na verdade a psicose era parte do seu charme.

- Ainda está claro. Eu sei _exatamente_ como chegar em casa sozinha! Vocês não precisam sair dos seus caminhos!

Naquele momento eu tive a certeza de que ela preferia amanhecer o dia semi-devorada a passar meia hora caminhando ao lado de Andrew. Sorri ainda mais largamente.

- Eu vou lhe acompanhar, Rosalie – Andrew ficou lívido. Eu pagaria por isso mais tarde. – Ela é praticamente a minha vizinha, enquanto você mora muito perto de Bill e Louise.

- Mas-

- Ele está certo, Andrew – Louise disse, já saindo da água e começando a se vestir.

- A casa de Emm é muito perto da casa do lago; quanto menos tempo nós passarmos andando, melhor, já que está ficando frio e estamos molhados.

Eu olhei para Rosalie novamente e, apesar dela ter relutado, acabou colocando os olhos nos meus. Eles estavam _definitivamente_ mais escuros. Eu não me esqueceria da cor dos olhos de Rosalie. – Não porque ela era Rosalie, claro. Mas porque eles eram muito incomuns.

- E então, Rosalie? A minha casa é quase no mesmo caminho da sua. Posso te acompanhar?

Ela bufou e desviou o seu olhar do meu com o que parecia exigir muito esforço.

- Ok.

Sorri. Daquela vez realmente não consegui me conter e coloquei as mãos em suas costas, fazendo-a andar para fora do rio. Vi os lábios lindos, carnudos, partirem-se um pouco e ela soltar um suspiro – parece exagero, eu sei... mas eu juro que vi.

Nós demoramos um pouco para sair do rio. Todos já se despediam e começava a caminhar pelo caminho contrário que eu tomaria com Rosalie. Quando finalmente emergimos, os meus olhos passearem pelo corpo dela – foi involuntário, eu juro! Mais uma vez, aquilo não fazia de mim um canalha.

Os tecidos colavam-se ao corpo dela de uma maneira hipnotizante. Ela tinha muito, _muito_ mais curvas do que eu imaginava! Acho que pelo frio os seus seios se pronunciavam ainda mais pelos tecidos das duas camisas que ela usava, dando para imaginar a forma exata que eles teriam. Fechei os olhos, pois sabia que desviá-los era impossível.

Ok, talvez eu fosse um pouquinho canalha.

Não sei se Rosalie percebeu que eu tentava não olhar para o seu corpo, mas por alguns minutos não falamos nada. Tentei me concentrar no frio – e por Deus, estava frio! Estranho, ela não se arrepiou ao passar uma rajada de vento gelado.

De qualquer forma, começamos a andar – eu na frente, guiando-a. Surpreendi-me quando a mão dela procurou pela minha. Fechei os olhos e usei toda a minha força para segurar um suspiro.

- Então... – ela disse depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. – Eu não sabia que você morava perto da minha casa.

- Eu sou o seu vizinho mais próximo. Do meu quintal dá para ver parte do lago.

- Oh! Aquela fazenda?

Sorri.

- Exatamente.

Nos calamos de novo. Depois de um longo e constrangedor minuto, decidi falar:

- Você está com frio?

A mão dela gelada se fechou um pouco mais fortemente contra a minha, e foi como se uma carga elétrica atravessasse todo o meu corpo. Eu não queria nunca mais me desfazer daquele toque – e o pensamento me assustou. Canalha, canalha, canalha!

- Um pouco.

E pronto. Felizmente ou infelizmente, aquelas foram as únicas palavras que trocamos durante a meia-hora em que andamos juntos pela floresta. Quando finalmente avistamos lago, eu estava congelando – e segurar a mão de Rosalie não estava ajudando.

- Esme – ela gritou, quando adentramos o quintal dos Cullen. – Esme, traga toalhas!

Eu não sei como a Sra. Cullen conseguiu fazer aquilo tão rapidamente, mas poucos segundos depois que Rosalie disse aquilo ela apareceu na porta dos fundos da casa com toalhas que pareciam bem quentes. Quase sorri, acelerando o meu passo.

- Obrigado, Sra. Cullen – disse, pegando a toalha e começando a secar o meu torso. Aquilo não melhorava o frio.

- Onde vocês se meteram? – A Sra. Cullen perguntou, obviamente preocupada.

Percebi um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Rosalie.

- Numa cachoeira.

Ela olhou totalmente abismada para Rosalie, provavelmente preocupada que uma garota delicada como Rosalie estivesse se embrenhando na floresta cheia de animais selvagens. Eu tentei acalmá-la.

- Eu conheço as matas como a palma da minha mão, Sra. Cullen. Eu estava tomando conta da sua irmã.

A Sra. Cullen rolou os olhos e sorriu maternalmente.

- Tudo bem, Emmett. Mas lembre-se: é Esme, e não Sra. Cullen! Venha; eu vou pegar uma roupa de Carlisle ou de Edward antes que você se resfrie.

Entrei na casa dos Cullen seguido por Rosalie. Ela, sem dizer uma palavra, subiu as escadas

**XxXxXxX**

_Quinta-feira, 29 de agosto de 1935._

Canalha, canalha, canalha.

Nem eu mesmo estava acreditando em minhas desculpas de "impulso natural masculino". Duas noites de sonhos molhados com uma mulher que não era a sua namorada não era normal.

E menos normal ainda era estar se encaminhando para a casa da mulher com quem você vem tendo sonhos molhados. Eu era um canalha. E o pior é que eu não conseguia evitar!

Bufei, acelerando o meu passo pela rodovia estadual, antes de entrar na estradinha que levava à casa do lago.

O que eu estava fazendo? Estava chovendo, por Deus! Por que eu estava me encaminhando à casa dos Cullen? O que eu queria com aquilo? Provar que eu conseguia ser "só amigo" de uma mulher com quem eu fantasio... o tempo inteiro? Que eu consigo passar uma tarde com ela, sem pensar em largar todos os planos que eu tinha de casar com Louise e ter vinte filhos ruivos com ela?

Canalha!

Eu não podia fazer aquilo. Aquele não era eu. Eu era um canalha, mas não um grandessíssimo filho da mãe!

Dei meia volta, arrependido de ter sequer cogitado visitar os Cullen... e tudo ocorreu numa rapidez fenomenal.

Eu ouvi um grito e uma buzina ensurdecedora. Depois um barulho de batida e o meu corpo sendo jogado na lama. Abri os meus olhos com dificuldade e, ainda atônito, vi o Hudson dos Cullen batido contra uma árvore e, saindo de dentro dele, uma muito histérica Rosalie.

- Deus! – Eu ouvi a sua voz ressoar. Rosalie se ajoelhou do meu lado com o rosto contraído, talvez pela culpa. – Emmett! Você está bem?

Foi apenas então que a dor na perna apareceu. Uma dor terrível, lancinante, que me fez querer chorar como uma criança. Mas eu estava na frente de uma garota, então tinha que fingir ser feito de ferro.

- Estou... – disse com a voz fraca.

Os olhos de Rosalie repousaram em minha perna.

- Não... você não está! – Tentei me levantar, mas senti a mão dela pousar no meu peito. O meu coração acelerou e eu perdi o fôlego, mas isso não foi por causa da dor. – Não se mexa.

Dei um gemido ligeiramente irritado.

- O que você vai fazer? Levar-me no colo?

Rosalie bufou.

- Não – ela disse contrariada. Mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior. – Ok, deixe-me te ajudar!

Eu me sentei, e ela me fez passar um braço no pescoço dela. Com cuidado, ela me ajudou a levantar... apenas então eu percebi que estávamos quase abraçados. Meu coração acelerou mais uma vez e eu respirei fundo. O cheiro que ela exalava me fez esquecer a dor.

Ela começou a me guiar para o banco do passageiro.

- O que você vai fazer? – disse com uma voz estranha, estrangulada por causa da dor.

- O que você acha? – Rosalie respondeu rispidamente, com a voz aguda. – Eu vou te levar à Carlisle! Você quebrou a perna, Emmett!

Eu abri a porta, sabendo que nada faria Rosalie desistir daquela idéia.

Mais rápido do que eu achava possível, Rosalie chegou ao banco de motorista. Estancou o carro duas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir sair.

- Você dirige bem mal.

Ela me olhou irritadamente. Notei que os olhos dela estavam novamente claros.

- Cale a boca.

Apesar da dor, consegui rir.

- É sério, Rosalie. _Muito_ mal!

Rosalie bufou exasperadamente e me olhou com certa fúria. Tenho que admitir que fiquei com um pouco de medo – aquela garota já tinha se mostrado não ser a melhor das motoristas; pessoas assim deveriam sempre manter os olhos na estrada.

- Você tem sorte de eu estar aqui! – Ela disse, absurdamente irritada. – Quem mais poderia te levar para a clínica?

Ela estava falando sério? Ela acabara de me atropelar, e, mesmo assim, eu tive _sorte_ de me encontrar com ela. A olhei, pasmo.

- Nossa, Rosalie, deixe-me pensar: talvez alguém que _não_ tenha jogado o carro em cima de mim!

- Você não estava prestando atenção! – Acusou. – Qualquer um poderia ter te atropelado! Qualquer um poderia ter apenas deixado você na estrada! Então, sim, você teve muita sorte!

- Eu estava prestando atenção! E você estava dirigindo como uma louca!

Ela me olhou com um daqueles olhares que eu pensava que apenas Edward ganhava.

- Nã..louca!

Rolei os olhos.

- Você está ouvindo o que você está dizendo?

- Sim! A culpa é toda sua! Você foi atropelado por andar tão distraído, agora cale a boca!

Rolei novamente os olhos e virei-me para a janela. Como diabos nós tínhamos chegado à cidade tão rapidamente?

Nós já andávamos pela cidade, passando pela praça e Rosalie já começava a estacionar o carro em frente à clínica do Dr. Cullen. Ela não me olhou ao descer do carro e, naquele momento, eu estava tentando com todas as minhas forças ficar irritado com aquela garota – ela não apenas me atropelara, mas tinha a petulância de dizer que a culpa era minha!

Ainda assim, sorri ao vê-la abrir a porta da clínica meio esbaforida e gritar com aquela voz angelical:

- Carlisle! Ajude-me!

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou brilhantemente mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as leitoras que comentaram: __**Tathiana **__[owww, obrigada! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap tbm!], __**Elissa Summers **__[aqui está! Espero que vc tenha gostado!], __**Lou**__, __**Lois **__[pois é... essa aqui vai ser açúcar puro... quase!] e __**Duaschais Seneschais **__[Emmett é fofo, mesmo! Ou, pelo menos, eu o imagino assim... Hehehehe! Logo o romance começa de verdade!]._


	7. Nenhum Anjo Deveria Ter que Pedir Descul

**VII**

**NENHUM ANJO DEVERIA TER QUE PEDIR DESCULPAS**

**ROSALIE**

Que diabos ele estava fazendo no meio da estrada?

_Droga, droga, droga!_

E qual era o problema com aquele estúpido carro? Primeiro, os freios não funcionaram; e, agora, eu tentava acelerar uma, duas, três vezes, mas o motor afogava. Mordi nervosamente o meu lábio e quis suspirar em busca de controle, mas o sangue delicioso que escorria da perna de Emmett certamente me faria cometer uma loucura se o fizesse.

Com as mãos trêmulas, liguei a chave novamente. Dessa vez, para o meu alívio, consegui dar a partida no maldito carro.

- Você dirige bem mal.

Tive de olhar para Emmett. _Idiota_! Eu estava fazendo a ele o favor de levá-lo à clínica, e ele ainda tinha a petulância de reclamar das minhas habilidades no volante?

- Cale a boca.

Ele riu de uma forma que me fez rolar os olhos.

- É sério, Rosalie. _Muito_ mal!

Bufei, e, como conseqüência, inalei um pouco daquele aroma delicioso que escorria da perna dele. Deus, eu não tinha experiência como vampira! Apenas dois anos... como podia resistir àquela tentação?

- Você tem sorte de eu estar aqui! – Eu disse rudemente, empurrando o meu pé no acelerador. Por que o carro era tão lento? Se eu pudesse revelar _o que _eu sou, e levasse-o à cidade correndo, já estaríamos com Carlisle e... _e Emmett não estaria sentindo dor_!

- Quem mais poderia te levar para a clínica?

- Deixe-me pensar: talvez alguém que não tenha jogado o carro em cima de mim!

- Você não estava prestando atenção! – Disse alto, defensivamente. No momento, eu ainda tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que estava sendo perfeitamente racional. – Qualquer um poderia ter te atropelado! Qualquer um poderia ter apenas deixado você na estrada! Então, sim, você teve muita sorte!

- Eu estava prestando atenção! E você estava dirigindo como uma louca!

_Louca_?

- Nã..louca!

Ele rolou os olhos enquanto nós começávamos a entrar na cidade.

- Você está ouvindo o que você está dizendo?

- Sim! A culpa é toda sua! Você foi atropelado por andar tão distraído, agora cale a boca!

Mas eu não fiquei feliz com o fato de Emmett ter me obedecido: pude ouvir a respiração acelerada dele, o eventual gemido de dor... Por Deus, aquilo doía _em mim_, e eu ainda não fazia idéia do motivo! Comecei a sentir uma coisa ruim que vinha diretamente do meu coração morto. Angústia, talvez?

Sabia que a minha testa estava franzida quando cheguei à frente da clínica de Carlisle. Rapidamente desci do carro e abri a porta. Não me importei com a recepcionista; havia apenas uma pessoa que eu queria ver:

- Carlisle! Ajude-me!

Carlisle apareceu apenas uma fração de segundo mais tarde – pelo olhar assustado da recepcionista, ela certamente percebera que ele fora rápido demais. O meu pai adotivo se aproximou de mim e disse baixinho:

- O que houve? – Diminuiu ainda mais a voz, de forma que apenas eu conseguisse ouvir. – Isso é sangue humano?

Assenti.

- Eu _acho_ que atropelei Emmett McCarty.

- Como-? _Rosalie_!

Irritei-me ainda mais. Não bastava o próprio Emmett me censurando?

- O freio não funcionou! Acho que eu não consegui instalá-lo direito!... Carlisle, foi horrível! Eu senti o cheiro dele, mas não pensei que ele estivesse na estrada! E, quando eu o vi... eu tentei parar o carro, eu juro! Eu-

Eu parei de falar. O nó em minha garganta não deixou.

- Tudo bem – Ele deu um suspiro e me olhou daquela forma paternal e compreensiva. –Eu vou trazê-lo para dentro, agora.

Achei melhor não estar na clínica para ver Emmett ser tratado – eu estava nervosa demais; apenas queria ficar longe. Saí da clínica e fui para a pracinha, sentando-me contra o vento e, finalmente, respirando. O cheiro delicioso do sangue de Emmett não estava mais tão forte, apesar de ainda impregnar o ar.

Gemi baixinho.

Por que eu não tinha atacado Emmett, se ainda era uma vampira nova? Por que era tão fácil para mim ficar perto dele?

O sangue dele tinha um cheiro bom, como o de qualquer outra pessoa; mas... Era como se não abrisse o meu apetite. Como se eu pudesse sentir a fome me consumir, mas a idéia de comer me enjoasse.

Era como se a alegria de ter Emmett vivo, perto de mim, me fazendo sorrir, fosse infinitamente melhor do que a satisfação que o sangue dele poderia me dar.

Suspirei.

Quantas pessoas no mundo tinham o poder de me fazer sorrir? Poucas. E todas elas achavam que eu estava morta. As lembranças das antigas gargalhadas eram todas cobertas por um véu espesso... mas eu ainda podia conhecer rostos como o de Richard – meu irmão caçula –, Vera e Henry, a Sra. Grant... _e Royce_. Depois da minha morte, eu parei de rir... até conhecer Emmett.

Emmett McCarty fazia com que eu me sentisse viva.

E eu quase o matei.

Livre da apreensão e da preocupação, senti-me, finalmente, culpada. Especialmente ao lembrar-me da minha atitude no carro; do quanto fui rude.

Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo havia se passado, mas logo senti o aroma de Carlisle cada vez mais presente, e os seus passos cadenciados se aproximando de mim. Virei-me.

- Ele está bem?

Carlisle sentou ao meu lado.

- Ele fraturou a perna direita e teve alguns cortes superficiais. – Carlisle pausou por um momento, mas eu sentia que ele queria falar alguma coisa. Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Rosalie, como isso aconteceu?

- Foi como eu lhe contei, Carlisle. Ele estava caminhando pela estradinha de barro que leva à nossa casa, ainda perto da rodovia estadual. Tentei frear, mas não consegui parar o carro a tempo.

Carlisle assentiu.

- Por que ele estava ali? – Eu não respondi; na verdade, sequer tinha pensado naquilo. Não havia nada naquele caminho além da minha casa. A constatação de que Emmett estava indo me visitar fez com que eu me aquecesse por dentro. – Rosalie?

- Eu... não sei.

- Rosalie, o que está acontecendo entre você e esse garoto?

- Nada – respondi com sinceridade. – Eu gosto dele, Carlisle, e acho que seria bom ter um amigo. Eu não sou ameaça para ele; acho que isso ficou mais que provado hoje. Então qual o problema...?

- Não há nenhum problema, Rosalie. Eu apenas me preocupo.

Bufei exasperada.

- Todo mundo se preocupa, aparentemente! Mas não é como se eu fosse assassiná-lo na primeira oportunidade! Não foi _você_ quem disse que nós temos que nos misturar com os humanos? Carlisle, eu sinto falta de ter amigos! Eu sempre tive milhões quando era viva!

"Isso... essa _vida _é tão solitária! O que nós temos é uma família: Esme é como minha mãe, você é como meu pai, e Edward como meu irmão! E por isso nenhum de vocês consegue dar o tipo de companhia que eu preciso, de vez em quando!"

- E esse garoto consegue?

- Não _apenas_ ele! Os amigos dele, também!

- Mas ele é diferente.

- Apenas porque eu passei mais tempo com ele!

Carlisle suspirou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Edward está muito preocupado. Ele disse que você pensa demais em Emmett.

- Bem... – Dei de ombros. – Não é ele mesmo quem diz que eu tenho que parar de pensar no meu próprio umbigo? – Rolei os olhos. – Se eu penso demais em Emmett, Carlisle, é porque ele é a primeira pessoa que conseguiu me fazer sorrir desde que eu virei... essa coisa. E, depois de dois anos de solidão, é natural que eu tenha me impressionado com isso!

- Mas você não sente nada por ele?

Olhei para Carlisle com tanta intensidade que o percebi recuar um pouco.

- Você me viu, dois anos atrás. Você me viu jogada na rua, nua e dilacerada... por fora e por dentro. Você viu, em meus olhos, que eu já estava morta; que eu não queria lutar. Você me viu prometer que nunca mais confiaria em outro homem. De todas as pessoas, Carlisle, _você_ deve saber que eu não estou pronta para querer alguém.

Carlisle assentiu lentamente enquanto colocava a sua mão sobre a minha; transmitindo uma segurança que apenas um pai conseguiria.

- Nesse caso, Rosalie, eu fico feliz. Apenas não revele a Emmett o que nós somos.

- Eu não quero que ele saiba que eu sou um monstro.

Carlisle deu um meio-sorriso.

- Bem, eu vou levá-lo para casa. Você não quer falar com ele antes?

Franzi o cenho.

- Eu não tenho nada o que falar com ele, agora.

- Pedir desculpas, talvez?

Sim, eu tinha que me desculpar.

Soltando a mão de Carlisle, levantei-me e comecei a me encaminhar para a clínica. A porta do consultório de Carlisle estava aberta, eu imaginei que Emmett estivesse lá. Lentamente entrei. Como esperado, ele estava lá, com uma perna imobilizada.

Os grandes olhos verdes se cravaram imediatamente em mim, e Emmett logo abriu um enorme sorriso. Senti o meu coração morto doer.

- Oi...

O sorriso dele abriu ainda mais, acentuando as covinhas em suas bochechas. Me perguntei como um homem daquele tamanho conseguia ter aquele ar adoravelmente inocente.

- Mais calma?

Dei um meio-sorriso e me aproximei, sentando-me na cama. Tive que resistir ao impulso de tocá-lo.

- Emmett, eu apenas queria... – _pedir desculpas_. Por que aquelas palavras eram tão difíceis? – Eu queria dizer que...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nós temos o dia todo, Rosalie.

Suspirei.

- Eu apenas queria dizer que eu sinto muito – disse rapidamente.

Emmett sentou-se na maca.

- _Mesmo_?

Os meus lábios imediatamente crisparam-se. Ele estava sendo sarcástico!

- _Mesmo_. Me desculpe por ter te atropelado... E por ter sido grossa no carro.

Emmett me olhou por um tempo; me examinou – se fosse Edward, teria certeza que estava lendo os meus pensamentos. Por fim, Emmett abriu novamente o seu sorriso lindo e brincalhão, que me irritava apenas por me fazer derreter por dentro, e disse:

- Você acredita em destino, Rosalie? – Ergui uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços. – Eu acredito. E tenho certeza que você estava ali, naquela estradinha, apenas porque era predestinada a me salvar.

Eu quis rir.

- Mesmo? Eu sou a sua salvadora, então? O seu anjo.

- _Exatamente_!

- E como você explica o seu anjo estar dirigindo o carro?

Emmett olhou para cima, aparentemente pensativo.

- Uma coincidência, talvez? Sabe, Rosalie, nem todo anjo dirige bem.

Os meus olhos foram aos dele, e um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios. E, pela primeira vez depois da minha morte, eu senti vontade de beijar alguém.

_Oh, Deus..._

Eu queria Emmett McCarty para mim. Eu queria ser o seu anjo. Mas eu não podia, porque ele estava vivo... e eu estava morta.

Me levantei rapidamente e tentei sorrir.

- Nenhum anjo deveria ter que pedir desculpas. Logo, eu retiro o que eu disse.

Ele assentiu.

- Justo.

- Eu vou voltar para casa. Ver se o carro sofreu algum dano. Tchau.

- Tchau, meu anjo.

Bati a porta do consultório quando saí, e me apressei pra o carro. Eu precisava sair dali. Carlisle, ainda na praça, não se aproximou – talvez tenha percebido a minha aflição e a minha vontade de ficar sozinha.

Daquela vez, o motor do carro me obedeceu. Tão rápido quanto podia, dirigi pela cidade e pela rodovia estadual que cortava a floresta.

_Droga, droga, droga, droga!_

Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Eu não podia estar apaixonada! Não por uma pessoa que eu conhecia há tão pouco tempo! Não depois do que tinha acontecido comigo!

_Não!_

Emmett McCarty era um bom homem; ele merecia uma boa vida! Uma casa, uma família... _filhos_. E ele teria tudo aquilo, com Louise Pace! E eu ficaria aqui, sozinha, e não interferiria... simplesmente porque ele não _podia_ ser meu.

_Ele merecia mais._

_Ele merecia mais._

Pela primeira vez em minha existência, estava mais que disposta a esquecer os meus desejos e as minhas necessidades. Não seria egoísta.

Finalmente decidi escutar Edward – e também Carlisle –, e me afastar. Eu não veria mais Emmett McCarty. Se eu não podia tê-lo, qual o objetivo de manter uma amizade?

- Eu estou orgulhoso, Rose – Edward disse, se aproximando do carro ainda em movimento. Meu irmão me acompanhou até a garagem.

- Você me ajudará? – Implorei, descendo do carro. – A ficar longe?

Edward sorriu.

- Eu sempre posso te distrair, lhe ensinando exatamente como consertar o estrago que você fez no nosso carro. Aliás, que diabos aconteceu?

Tentei sorrir, deixando fluir pela minha cabeça todos os acontecimentos das últimas horas.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que comentaram o capítulo passado: __**Elissa Summers**__ [Heuheueheuh! Sim, ele se animou! Axo que no prx cap ele se anima de novo!], __**Lo1s Lane **__[explicado, dona Lois?], __**Tathiana **__[Eu sempre achei que o Emmett era mais do que o avoado mostrado nos livros. Ele é tranqüilo, sossegado... mas sabe ser esperto! Hohoho! Espero que a minha explicação pro atropelamento tenha sido satisfatória; ela apenas não conseguiu mexer no carro direito. Coisa de iniciante! A Louise vai ser mais possessiva no próximo capítulo, sim. Vai ver ela eh confiante demais; eu jamais seria assim – sou possessiva patológica! Não gosto que toquem no que é meu! Hjejeje! Bjus!] e __**We're-bad **__[Awwwwn, obrigada! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse, tbm! Bjus!]_

_Atualizo na segunda, se já tiver curado a ressaca do Carnatal, oks?_

_Bjusss!_


	8. Visitar os Enfermos é uma Questão de Edu

**VIII**

**VISITAR OS ENFERMOS É UMA QUESTÃO DE EDUCAÇÃO**

**EMMETT**

_Sexta-feira, 13 de setembro de 1935._

Oh, eu estava enlouquecendo. Eu realmente estava enlouquecendo!

Eu, Emmett McCarty, jamais pensei que fosse um psicótico em potencial, mas a minha atual obsessão por Rosalie Hale estava certamente provando o contrário. Já havia se passado duas semanas desde o acidente; e desde então eu não tinha mais ouvido falar nela – exceto por breves conversas que tivemos no telefone apenas três vezes; e eu liguei umas _mil_, mas ela nunca estava em casa. Eu pensava que a culpa a faria ao menos me visitar uma ou duas vezes – nós éramos quase vizinhos, por Deus! Mas ela não viera.

E lá estava eu, quase sem sair da cama – o que não era nada bom; afinal, eu era um cara bem ativo. Eu, aliás, quase não acreditava que aquela era a terceira sexta-feira seguida que eu não fazia nada em absoluto. Normalmente, eu sairia com os meus amigos para beber e dançar, e depois, no meio da madrugada, eu passaria na casa de Louise e a seqüestraria até a manhã seguinte; sempre me certificando de devolvê-la antes dos seus pais acordarem, claro!

Mas aqui estava eu. E, aparentemente, aqui eu continuaria por mais um fim de semana.

A porta o meu quarto se abriu, e Louise entrou. A minha garota veio rapidamente em minha direção e sentou-se no cantinho minha cama.

- Eu estava com os meninos essa tarde na praça quando o Dr. Cullen apareceu – ela disse, passando carinhosamente as mãos em meu cabelo. – Ele disse que passaria aqui depois do expediente para tirar o seu gesso.

Ok, talvez eu estivesse errado. Aquela notícia me animou um pouco, para ser sincero. Eu também não vira o Dr. Cullen desde o acidente, e me perguntei se ele traria Rosalie. Senti-me mal ao lembrar que a minha linda namorada estava ao meu lado; não era certo pensar em outra.

_Mesmo que essa outra fosse o meu anjo._

- Isso é bom... Será que finalmente vou poder sair por aí?

Louise me deu aquele olhar de reprovação que era bem típico dela. Era engraçada a forma que as suas sobrancelhas se juntavam e ela ficava com um ar mais inocente do que irritado. Sorri.

- Claro que não, Emm. Você ainda está se recuperando, ok? Procure não abusar.

- Eu não pretendia _abusar_... apenas sair com os meninos, tomar umas cervejas, talvez, se a noite estivesse promissora, brigar com algum dos seus admiradores...

As sobrancelhas dela se juntaram ainda mais. Talvez eu não devesse ter dado aquela informação final. A minha garota sempre se irritava quando eu aparecia com um olho roxo. Mas ela não podia reclamar: a minha Louise sempre era o motivo das brigas... e não podia ser diferente, já que eu namorava a coisinha mais linda da cidade.

Bem, a_ segunda_ coisinha mais linda, desde que Rosalie chegou.

_Droga_!

- Estou brincando, meu amor – menti, para Louise não se preocupar. Qual era a graça de sair e não fazer um pouco de pirraça?

As mãos dela saíram dos meus cabelos para brincar com o meu peito. Tenho certeza que, por causa das duas semanas que eu passara sem tocar uma mulher, o meu olhar perdeu todo o brilho. Implorei mentalmente para que ela fizesse aquela mão escorregar um pouquinho mais para baixo.

- Louise... – Disse em tom de aviso, e ela riu. Lentamente, ela se inclinou para mim e beijou os meus lábios. Não era daquela forma feroz que estávamos acostumados; mas de uma forma mais cálida, mais apaixonada.

E a minha mente foi para Rosalie Hale.

O que tinha de errado comigo? Aqui eu estava, com uma garota linda e que eu amava, e tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era na maldita Rosalie... Em Rosalie, meu anjo. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios e Louise percebeu.

- No que você está pensando?

- Rosalie – respondi sem pensar.

_Merda_!

Louise se afastou, com um vinco aparecendo em sua testa. Amaldiçoei-me por, aparentemente, magoar a minha garota.

- Como assim?

- Ela que me atropelou, entende? – Tentei rapidamente me justificar. – Eu estava pensando na conversa que a gente teve no carro. Louise, você acredita que ela tentou colocar a culpa do acidente em mim? Ela estava hilária!

Louise suspirou, tirando a sua mão de mim e se sentando ereta.

- Você não acha que está pensando demais naquela garota, não?

- Querida, eu amo você – disse com sinceridade. – Você sabe que não existe outra mulher no mundo para mim – ok, aquilo não era tão sincero, mas eu _sinceramente_ queria que fosse sincero. – Rosalie é, para mim, como uma irmã... – e aquilo foi uma mentira deslavada, a menos que eu gostasse de incesto.

Na noite anterior, eu tive um sonho bem impróprio com o meu anjo. Nele, eu estava aqui mesmo nessa cama e ela aparecia para mim totalmente nua – e era a imagem da perfeição. Ela se aproximava de mim praticamente flutuando e sentava-se ao meu lado. Depois, sem uma só palavra, ela me beijava, deitava-se sobre mim e me deixava fazer com ela tudo que eu quisesse e, acredite, eu queria _muito_! Claro que acordei todo melecado. E até agora não conseguira parar de pensar naquilo.

A minha Louise era linda – especialmente nua. Mas a Rosalie da minha imaginação... _Deus_! Nenhum ser humano deveria ser tão perfeito!

- Você não acha que a conhece muito pouco para considerá-la uma irmã?

- Laços de empatia.

Louise rolou os olhos.

- Bem, eu não sei... Eu não gosto muito dela, para ser sincera.

Ri. Aquela conversa estava caminhando para ficar pesada demais, então decidir amenizar o ambiente com uma piada:

- Inveja?

- Ha-ha-ha Emmett McCarty. Você _sabe_ que não é isso! Eu tentei fazer ela se enturmar, mas ela só parecia querer você, até te atropelar! Agora ela parece querer monopolizar o Andrew.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e tenho certeza que o meu coração parou de bater por um segundo. O que o Andrew tinha a ver com aquilo?

- Andrew?

Louise deu de ombros.

- Ele gosta dela. _De verdade_.

- Mas Andrew apenas conversou com ela naquele dia, na cachoeirinha!

- Como se algum homem dessa cidade precisasse trocar mais de duas palavras com Rosalie Hale para se apaixonarem por ela – Louise rolou os olhos. A minha garota estava enciumada! Quis rir. – De qualquer forma, era justamente isso que eu estava tentando te dizer: Rosalie e Andrew são _amiguinhos_ agora. Como você passou as últimas duas semanas de cama, acho que Rosalie encontrou em Andrew o seu novo brinquedinho. Eles passam os dias juntos; _todos _os dias. Ele até largou o emprego na farmácia para poder ficar com ela! Andrew sequer sai mais comigo e com o Bill, porque parece que só existe _Rosie_ em sua vida, agora!

Parei de respirar.

- Eles estão _namorando_?

- Ele diz que tentou convidá-la para sair algumas vezes, mas o Dr. Cullen não a deixava sair sem o irmão.

Tentei ignorar a sensação ruim que tive em meu peito ao imaginar Rosalie e Andrew juntos.

- Ela parece estar gostando dele? – Perguntei, com medo da resposta. Graças a Deus, Louise não pareceu perceber os meus sentimentos.

- Não sei. Ela é cordial com todo mundo, exceto com o próprio irmão; que, aliás, mal aparece. Mas a cordialidade dela é bem estranha, Emmett. _Eu não gosto dela_! E eu tento, justamente porque sei vocês são amigos; e também porque o Andrew está apaixonado. Mas ela tem um jeito meio fingido, meio falso... os olhos dela são estranhos, o jeito que ela olha para as pessoas é estranho, a _perfeição_ dela é estranha! Uma noite eu sonhei que via um túmulo com o nome dela, apenas porque a pele dela é branca demais e está sempre fria... ela me dá arrepios!

Desviei o meu olhar, notando que Louise não tinha respondido a minha pergunta satisfatoriamente; apenas tinha apontado o que eu já percebera sobre Rosalie. Eu queria saber mais. Eu queria saber se quando Rosalie o olhava nos olhos, ela parecia hipnotizada; se Rosalie sorria ao estar perto dele; se ele a fazia rir; se ele a tocava; se ele já chegara a lhe beijar a mão, ou as bochechas, ou a testa, ou a pontinha do nariz ou... _suspirei_. Ou a boca.

- Eu espero que eles fiquem juntos – disse, novamente com sinceridade. Se Rosalie estivesse com o meu melhor amigo, eu teria de me obrigar a parar de pensar nela.

- Eu não sei... acho que Andrew merece mais.

Duas batidas soaram na porta do meu quarto, mas não esperou nenhuma resposta antes de abrir. Era minha mãe – que achava um absurdo que minha namorada entrasse em meu quarto.

- Emmett, querido, o Dr. Cullen está aqui. E ele trouxe uma visita.

Meu coração acelerou. Tinha que ser Rosalie! Tentei parecer calmo, mas sentei-me na cama e aguardei ansiosamente eles entrarem. E tive que rolar os olhos ao perceber que quem estava com o Dr. Cullen era o Edward.

- Oh. Oi Edward! É bom te ver, Dr. Cullen!

Louise cumprimentou os dois e saiu.

- Como você está se sentindo, Emmett? – Dr. Cullen perguntou.

- Bem... Não, mais ou menos! Esse gesso faz a minha perna pinicar. É irritante!

Dr. Cullen deu um breve sorriso e sentou-se ao meu lado. Edward ficou no fundo da sala, de braços cruzados. Ele era estranho.

- Bem, acho que poderemos tirar o seu gesso hoje mesmo, então o seu transtorno vai parar.

Dei um breve sorriso e olhei para Edward.

- Ed, cara, que tal comemorarmos a minha liberdade? Nós podemos ir para uma danceteria que tem em _Thireville_; eu, você, Bill e Andrew (você já deve tê-los conhecido) para tomar cerveja, arrumar encrencas e paquerar!... Não conte o último a Louise!

- Eu não sei, Emmett.

- Vamos, cara! Você quase nunca sai de casa, até onde eu sei!

_E, se você for, poderá levar Rosalie. Por favor, vá e leve Rosalie!_

- Acho que vou deixar para a próxima.

- Se você tem _medo_ de nós, você pode levar Rosalie! – Virei-me animado para o Dr. Cullen. – o senhor não se importaria que Rosalie viesse conosco, certo? Quer dizer, nós cuidaríamos bem dela e ficaríamos longe de problemas!

O Dr. Cullen sorriu.

- Eu não me importo que Rosalie saia à noite, Emmett. Mas eu me importo que _você_ saia. Será que você pode descansar durante esse fim de semana? Só para garantir a recuperação?

Bufei, sentindo que não ia ver Rosalie novamente. Jesus, eu sentia falta dela! Era como se faltasse um pedaço de mim... Eu só queria poder olhar para ela novamente!

- Ok. Apenas por esse fim de semana. Mas será que eu posso caçar na terça?

O Dr. Cullen franziu o cenho.

- Caçar? Esse é o seu esporte?

- Bem, se você não considerar o trabalho na fazenda como esporte... ou brigas de bar... Sim, caçar é o meu esporte!

- A minha família também gosta muito.

- Vocês se mudaram pro lugar certo, então! Não acredito que em Nova York tivesse muitos ursos!

Dr. Cullen riu.

- De fato, Emmett. A floresta foi um dos motivos que nos fez escolher Riverside. Bem... Você está livre.

Foi apenas então que eu percebi que o Dr. Cullen já tinha removido o gesso da minha perna. Como ele fizera aquilo tão rapidamente?

De qualquer forma, não perguntei. O Dr. Cullen se levantou e me olhou de um jeito tão paternal, que me fez lembrar o pastor da igreja protestante

- Emmett, lembre-se de maneirar esse fim de semana. Nada de dançar ou caminhar.

- Eu posso dirigir, certo?

- Sim. Mas nenhum esforço maior que esse, ok?

Ri-me.

- Obviamente, Dr. Cullen, o senhor não conhece o meu carro!

Até mesmo Edward deu uma risadinha.

- Bom fim de semana, Emmett.

- Ei, Ed! – eu disse e o garoto se virou imediatamente. – Esse fim de semana eu estou de molho. Mas, no próximo sábado, nós iremos dançar em _Thireville_, ok?

- Claro.

- Promessa é dívida!

Edward riu, já chegando à porta.

- E está prometido.

**XxXxXxX**

_Domingo, 15 de setembro de 1935._

A respeitabilíssima senhora Eleanor McCarty, também conhecida como _mamãe_, era católica apostólica romana fanática e fervorosa, e a carola favorita do Padre Harrison. Assim, o sonho dela era criar um bom menino católico – que talvez se tornasse coroinha e depois padre. No entanto, ela não realizou esse sonho comigo; infelizmente seu único filho. Mas, apenas para deixar mamãe feliz, eu concordava em acompanhá-la todos os domingos às missas.

Naquele domingo, no entanto, eu preferi me manter longe. A missa ainda não tinha começado, e mamãe recebia um sermão particular do padre Harrison por ter ficado ausente nas missas pelas últimas duas semanas. Eu fiquei nos últimos bancos da igreja, desejando que a missa começasse – _e terminasse_ – logo, ou para que algum dos meus amigos chegasse.

No entanto, não foi nenhum dos meus amigos que chegou. Quase assim que eu me sentei, _eles_ adentraram o templo: os Cullen. Primeiro vinha o Dr. Cullen de braços dados com a sua esposa; em seguida, Edward, que me cumprimentou com um sorriso assim que entrou... e, por fim, ela.

Rosalie estava linda, como sempre. Ela usava um vestido azul e um tipo de véu de renda branco que a deixava mais parecida com um anjo do que nunca. Eu perdi o fôlego e o meu coração disparou, batendo tão fortemente que eu achei que ela poderia escutar. Juro que quis me controlar, mas não consegui: logo me levantava e dizia, com um sorrisão de orelha a orelha:

- Rosalie!

Ela se virou e os nossos olhos se encontraram; eu nem preciso explicar novamente a mágica que ocorria sempre que nos olhávamos. Eu pude ver, pelo canto do meu olho, o semblante reprovador de Edward, mas eu não me importei. Aparentemente, ela também não, pois se aproximou de mim.

- Oi, Emmett.

Mordi brevemente o meu lábio inferior e olhei para o altar. O padre Harrison começava a terminar o sermão de mamãe e estava se aprontando para começar a celebração. Olhei divertido para Rosalie.

- Você está com muita vontade de assistir essa missa? – Ela negou com a cabeça. – Que tal ficarmos na praça, então?

Rosalie olhou brevemente para trás – Edward tinha uma expressão tão reprovadora, que eu pensei que Rosalie daria alguma desculpa. Mas, quando Rose me olhou de novo, ela tinha um certo brilho maroto em seu olhar. A mão dela, hoje envolta numa luva, agarrou a minha e nós dois escapamos para fora da igreja antes que mamãe, Edward ou a Sra. Cullen pudessem nos impedir.

Fomos logo para os banquinhos da praça. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e tirou o véu da sua cabeça, revelando o seu cabelo trançado. Eu nunca o vira amarrado antes; ficava bonito.

- Desculpe – ela começou, com aquela voz linda. – Eu deveria ter lhe visitado.

Eu franzi o meu cenho, tentando me fingir de magoado. Tenho certeza de que não tive sucesso.

- Deveria, mesmo. Que tipo de anjo da guarda é esse que eu tenho, que sequer vai me visitar quando estou doente? Aliás, visitar os enfermos é uma questão de educação, sabia?

Rosalie rolou os olhos.

- Sou um anjo ocupado. Você me disse para aprender a dirigir, então eu decidi fazer isso.

- Com o Edward?

- Edward não conseguiria ensinar a um gênio que dois mais dois são quatro. Não... O Andrew está me ensinando.

Oh, a confirmação do que a Louise tinha me dito. Me senti triste, apesar de não querer admitir na hora.

- Claro... Andrew é bom no volante.

- É...

Passamos quase um minuto completo em silêncio antes da minha boca grande e descontrolada perguntar:

- Então Andrew é o seu melhor amigo, agora?

Rosalie me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Nessa cidade? Suponho que sim.

- E eu? – Enorme boca grande demais mesmo.

Rose pensou um tempo. Deus, ela era linda quando ficava pensativa.

- Você é o meu protegido. Eu sou o seu anjo, lembra?

E um sorriso abobalhado se estampou em meus lábios.

- Ah. Claro.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. _

_Ahh, só duas pessoas comentaram o cap anterior... Por que? Foi ruim? Fiquei triste! Enton agradeço ainda mais que normalmente a __**Lois**__ [que nunca me abandona] e __**Elissa Summers**__!_


	9. O que Lhe Faz Sentirse Viva

**IX**

**O QUE LHE FAZ SENTIR-SE VIVA**

**ROSALIE**

- Então Andrew é o seu melhor amigo, agora?

Sim, Andrew era o meu melhor amigo. Ele era o meu melhor amigo porque eu tive que encontrar uma companhia. Eu precisava de alguém que me distraísse, que me fizesse parar de pensar em Emmett... E Andrew era justamente isso.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e, por um tempo, não respondi. O coração de Emmett acelerou.

- Nessa cidade? Suponho que sim.

- E eu?

Quis dizer que ele era o motivo de eu ter me aproximado de Andrew. Quis dizer que ele era o fantasma que ocupava todos os meus pensamentos. _Sabia_ que _deveria_ dizer que ele não era nada; que eu mal o conhecia. Mas, de alguma forma, foi isto o que escapou dos meus lábios:

- Você é o meu protegido. – O olhei, apreensiva. Os grandes olhos verdes se prenderam imediatamente aos meus, e o meu coração aqueceu. Não consegui suprimir o meu sorriso. – Eu sou o seu anjo, lembra?

Ele sorriu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, acentuando as adoráveis covinhas.

- Ah. Claro.

Ri, desviando o meu olhar dele e respirando fundo – e esse foi o momento em que eu percebi a essência de Andrew por perto. Imediatamente olhei ao redor.

A pracinha, que estava vazia no momento em que eu chegara à igreja, já estava lotada. Os vendedores já abriam as suas cigarreiras para vender quitutes após a missa e o culto, e os fiéis já lotavam os seus respectivos templos. Andrew descia do seu carro – estacionado perto da clínica de Carlisle – e tinha uma expressão ligeiramente irritada. Era em momentos como esse que eu queria ter o dom de Edward.

Deu uma cotovelada de leve em Emmett.

- Temos companhia.

O sorriso de Emmett morreu quase imediatamente.

- Andrew, cara!

Andrew respirou fundo antes de um sorriso obviamente falso abrir-se em seu rosto. Ele se aproximou de nós rapidamente e se sentou ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão – ele sempre fazia isso, ultimamente; o que estava me obrigando a usar luvas o tempo inteiro.

- Oi, Rose. Emmett, você finalmente está de volta!

Emmett ficou um momento em silêncio, olhando para nós dois com uma expressão confusa. Obviamente, ele não tinha deixado passar o fato de que Andrew acabara de me tratar por um apelido carinhoso.

- Sim... – ele disse lentamente. – alguma hora aquele gesso tinha que sair. Por que você não foi me ver ontem?

Eu sorri, não conseguindo segurar o meu comentário ácido:

- Pelo visto, Emmett, você não foi um doente muito popular.

- Aparentemente os meus amigos andaram _ocupados_ – Emmett respondeu, igualmente ácido.

Andrew riu, apertando um pouco a minha mão.

- Você não pode me culpar, cara. Eu passei a tarde com a Rose.

Tive a nítida impressão de que Andrew estava querendo deixar claro para Emmett que nossa relação ultrapassava a amizade, e aquilo me aborreceu um pouco. Mas decidi não desfazer o possível mal-entendido: se Emmett pensasse que eu estava namorando Andrew, melhor.

- Aulas intensivas me transformaram numa maravilhosa motorista!

Passamos um minuto no mais absoluto silêncio, até que captei mais uma essência conhecida se aproximando de nós:

- Amor! – A voz de Louise quase gritou por trás de nós e ela se sentou ao lado de Emmett. – Oi Andrew, Rosalie.

Cumprimentei-a educadamente com a minha cabeça e tentei não me atingir pela forma que as mãos de Emmett procuraram as dela quase de imediato.

- Onde está o Bill? – Emmett perguntou.

- Ele vai assistir ao culto. Ele não vai há quase um mês, e você sabe como o Reverendo West gosta de nos manter na linha!... Emmett, querido, você já falou a Rosalie sobre a sua festa?

Olhei para Emmett com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele sorria.

- Eu pensei que Andrew já tivesse falado.

- _Eu ia falar_ – percebi um tom ligeiramente amargo na voz de Andrew. Louise sorriu para ele de uma forma sem-graça e murmurou um pedido de desculpas. Emmett, no entanto, mal percebeu. Os lindos olhos verdes estavam cravados nos meus. – Meu aniversário é quinta-feira. Mãe vai dar uma festinha para os vizinhos e depois vamos todos para Thireville. O que você acha?

Sorri.

- De que? Estou sendo convidada?

- Claro! Você, Edward, Dr. Cullen e a Sra. Cullen!

Assenti, me sentindo bastante animada. Aquilo seria bom... já fazia dois anos desde a última vez que eu fui a um aniversário de verdade – daqueles onde as pessoas _de fato_ envelhecem.

.-.

A missa não demorou muito a acabar – logo eu vi Esme, Carlisle e Edward deixarem a igreja e começarem a se aproximar do Hudson. Despedi-me de Emmett, Andrew e Louise e acenei um tchau para William ao vê-lo de longe, na porta do templo Metodista.

Edward sequer olhou para mim quando eu entrei no carro, apesar de sentar-se ao meu lado. Carlisle, no entanto, virou-se com uma expressão animada antes de dar a partida.

- Você estava falando com Emmett? Ele seguiu as minhas recomendações de ficar em casa durante o fim de semana?

- Sim – Sorri ainda mais. – Acho que sim, pelo menos. Acho que essa foi a primeira vez que ele saiu desde o acidente. O aniversário dele é na quinta, sabiam?

Agora foi a vez de Esme voltar-se para mim com os olhos brilhando.

- Mesmo? Temos que providenciar um presente, então. Do que ele gosta, Rose?

- Carros – foi Edward quem respondeu. – Mas ele vai ficar muito constrangido se dermos algo caro a ele.

Suspirei.

- Nós poderíamos deixá-lo entrar em nossa garagem e escolher a peça que ele quisesse. Você acha que ele vai gostar disso?

Edward deu de ombros, olhando pela janela.

- Eu não prevejo o futuro, Rosalie. Mas é uma boa idéia.

- Vai ter uma festa – eu disse, esquecendo Edward e voltando à minha animação. – Acho que um jantar ou algo assim. Ele convidou todos nós.

Esme pareceu ficar em êxtase.

- Mesmo? Um aniversário _de verdade_? O último que eu participei foi... acho que foi o do meu primeiro marido, em 1919. Deus, faz tanto tempo!

Carlisle sorriu e eu soube que ele também estava querendo participar de um aniversário há algum tempo. Perguntei-me se Edward passaria o tempo inteiro com essa expressão de poucos amigos, ou se ele também, lá no fundo, estava feliz por celebrar o aniversário de uma pessoa viva. O sorriso torto que apareceu em seus lábios respondeu a minha pergunta.

XxXxXxX

_Quinta-Feira, 19 de setembro de 1935._

O outono se aproximava rapidamente. As árvores, com as suas copas quase completamente amareladas, começavam a deixar que as suas folhas caíssem – o quer era um problema quando se tinha que manter impecável um quintal amplo como o de Esme.

Não que limpar o quintal fosse tarefa minha: Esme gostava de cuidar das suas plantas sozinha, e não se importava em sujar as mãos com terra. Mas eu precisava ocupar a minha mente para fugir do pensamento de que em algumas horas eu estaria na fazenda dos McCarty celebrando o aniversário de Emmett.

- Rosalie – eu ouvi Esme falar de dentro de casa. – Telefone para você.

Larguei o saco de lixo cheio de folhas amareladas no chão e entrei em casa. Esme me esperava encostada no piano, com uma expressão maravilhada em seu rosto.

- O que foi?

- É o Emmett! – Justamente pela empolgação de Esme estar tão óbvia, decidi que era melhor conter o meu sorriso e ignorar a sensação estranha vinda do meu coração morto. – Ele gosta muito de você, não é?

Franzi o cenho.

- E isso lhe deixa feliz? Que Edward tenha concorrência? – provoquei.

Esme não pareceu se importar.

- Eu já não tenho esperanças que algo aconteça entre o Edward e você! Mas o Emmett... Ele não ficaria lindo com a pele mais clara e com os olhos cor de mel?

Senti um arrepio cruzar a minha espinha – eu não queria pensar naquilo. Sem responder à Esme e tentando tirar da minha cabeça a imagem que ela acabara de criar, peguei o telefone.

- Sim?

- Rose – prendi a respiração. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou assim. – A mãe de Louise está doente. – fiquei calada, tentando entender como aquela informação me afetaria. – Ela ajudaria a minha mãe a fazer a comida para a festa... então eu mencionei _inocentemente_ que a Sra. Cullen tinha feito os melhores biscoitos que eu já comi em toda a minha vida, então mamãe está perguntando se ela não poderia vir ajudar?

Rolei os olhos.

- Você estava falando com Esme, Emmett.

- Eu sei; mas eu não a conheço direito. Acho que, como o meu anjo, é o seu papel convencê-la a vir ajudar a mãe.

- Um minuto – tirei o telefone de perto de mim e olhei para Esme. – A Sra. McCarty quer que você ajude a cozinhar para a festa.

Esme sorriu e assentiu, dizendo que ia apenas trocar de roupa e rumaria para a fazenda de Emmett.

- Ela já está indo – disse, novamente ao telefone.

- Ótimo... – Ele passou alguns minutos em silêncio. – Rosalie, o que você está fazendo?

- _Agora_?

- Hum-hum.

- Limpando o quintal.

- Você e o Edward?

Edward estava caçando – o que era ótimo, pois eu tinha esperança que ele voltasse com o humor um pouco melhor. O meu irmão adotivo estava terrivelmente irritante nos últimos dias.

- Não. Edward foi caçar alguma coisa – Emmett certamente supôs uma espingarda. Eu não desmentiria aquilo. – Eu estava com a Esme, mas agora acho que fiquei com todo o trabalho.

Houve uma pausa na qual escutei a respiração de Emmett se acelerar um pouco. Meus olhos fecharam involuntariamente, e, se o meu coração ainda batesse, eu tenho certeza que ele estaria acelerado com a antecipação. Eu acho que apenas se passou alguns segundos; mas, para mim, dois séculos se passaram antes de ele finalmente dizer:

- Você se importaria se eu fosse até aí? Eu posso ajudar.

Um grande sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios e eu quis dar um grito de alegria. Esme apareceu no pé da escada, se aproximou de mim e pegou as chaves do carro.

- Eu já estou indo, meu bem – ela disse. – Comporte-se. – Aquilo certamente indicava que Esme escutara a última parte da minha conversa com Emmett.

Não dei atenção a ela, mas esperei ela deixar a casa para responder.

- Eu estarei no lago.

Sem mais, desliguei o telefone. Enquanto me apressava escada à cima, comecei a calcular o tempo que um humano levaria para ir da fazenda dos McCarty até o lago – cheguei à conclusão que talvez quinze ou vinte minutos de caminhada fossem suficientes. Aquilo era um tempo razoável para que eu tomasse um banho e me vestisse.

Fiz tudo tão rapidamente quanto possível – e pela primeira vez em minha existência, dei graças por ser uma vampira: de que outra forma conseguiria estar arrumada em dez minutos, se não fosse uma? De qualquer forma, dez minutos depois de desligar o telefone eu estava limpa, meus cabelos estavam bem penteados – presos pela metade com um broche que peguei emprestado de Esme – e eu usava um vestido novo, verde-esmeralda, que marcava bem a minha cintura e me caía até dois dedos acima do joelho. Talvez não fosse o visual mais apropriado para limpar um quintal, mas eu não me importava; o importante era que eu estava gostando – e muito – do que via no espelho.

Desci as escadas e me encaminhei para o quintal. Havia duas espreguiçadeiras à beira do lago, e eu decidi que aquele seria um bom lugar para esperar por Emmett. Assim, sentei-me e olhei do céu nublado para a floresta – ainda mais bonita agora que as árvores começavam a apresentar as cores do outono.

Senti o cheiro de Emmett pouco depois de me sentar. Virei-me para olhá-lo. Ele estava parecendo um selvagem, com a barba mal-feita e os cachos emaranhados. A camisa quadriculada vermelha tinha as mangas dobradas, deixando os antebraços dele nus, e havia uma bola de suor em seu peito e embaixo dos seus braços.

Tenho certeza que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria achado aquele visual repugnante... Mas nele, tudo parecia ficar adorável.

Levantei-me e sorri, ao mesmo passo que o sorriso dele morria e os olhos dele se cravavam em mim de uma maneira quase faminta. Foi um olhar tão poderoso que me deixou com falta de ar – o que parecia ridículo, posto que eu sou uma morta-viva que não tem a necessidade de respirar.

- Oi, Emmett – minha voz soou estranha; quase nervosa. Aquilo me irritou.

Ele engoliu seco e o coração dele passou a bater mais rápido.

- Eu... Eu pensei que você estava cuidando do quintal.

- Estava. _Estou_.

Ele suspirou e sorriu.

- Eu dei uma caminhada de quinze minutos e estou suando como um porco, enquanto você passou a manhã apanhando folhas nesse calor e continua parecendo uma... – Ergui uma sobrancelha, ansiosa para que ele terminasse aquela frase. – _Você sabe_.

- Não sei, não – mais uma vez, a minha voz não estava controlada. Estava ansiosa demais. – Eu pareço uma...?

- Eu sinceramente não encontro palavras.

Foi como se explodissem fogos de artifício em meu peito.

- Isso quer dizer que eu estou bonita?

Emmett deu um meio-sorriso.

- É muito mais que isso, Rosalie. _Muito_ mais.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor. _

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou pacientemente mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas leitoras que comentaram o cap passado: __**Duaschais Seneschais **__(Eu escolhi a igreja católica para os Cullen porque, não sei por que, sempre achei que a família de Rosalie fosse católica. Como ela é nova na família, faria sentido que Carlisle escolhesse freqüentar essa igreja. Depois de séculos na terra, ele já deve ter percebido que todas as igrejas cultuam o mesmo Deus, e não faz questão de freqüentar a protestante. E Emmett virou católico pra poder encontrar Rosalie na igreja! LOL!), __**Tathiana **__(Obrigada! Emmett sempre me pareceu o tipo de homem que tem uns sonhos molhados de vez em quando. Eu sabia que TINHA que colocar um na fic! Heuheuheuh!), __**We're-bad **__(Ownn, obrigada! Eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos serão. Eu tenho a fic toda esquematizada – então não se preocupe; eu vou escrevê-la até o fim –, mas não faço idéia de quantos capítulos as minhas idéias vão ocupar. Posso dizer que não está tão perto de terminar: Emmett ainda vai virar vampiro, e ainda tem muito o que acontecer depois disso.) e __**Lou**_, porque Beta que é beta tbm deixa review! LOL! _(Vai ver a Louise acha que Emmett é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dela; então ela está esperando pra mostrar as garras depois do casamento... LOL! Não... Eles confiam um no outro, mesmo. Por causa da duração do relacionamento, talvez._

_Bjuss!_


	10. Preguiça na Espreguiçadeira

_- Isso quer dizer que eu estou bonita?_

_Emmett deu um meio-sorriso._

_- É muito mais que isso, Rosalie. Muito mais._

**X**

**PREGUIÇA NA ESPREGUIÇADEIRA**

**EMMETT**

E, realmente, era muito, _muito_ mais. Como eu poderia mentir?

Rosalie era uma deusa. Era uma visão. Ela era muito mais do que um pobre caipira como eu poderia esperar sem... _sem se apaixonar_.

Rosalie abriu um sorriso tão lindo que iluminou todo o seu rosto e fez o meu coração dar um pulo. Aquilo não estava certo.

Aquilo realmente não estava certo.

- Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio. Feliz aniversário, Emmett.

Eu sorri – não pude evitar. O meu corpo reagia a Rosalie de uma forma que eu não conseguia controlar.

Não era certo. Não era _justo_.

Eu tinha Louise. Eu _amava _Louise! Eu não era o homem mais fiel do mundo, mas nunca antes tinha duvidado de que a minha namorada era a mulher que eu queria para o resto da minha vida. Aquilo não era certo. Eu não podia estar fazendo aquilo com a _minha_ Louise.

No entanto, eu não conseguia me obrigar a sair de perto de Rosalie. Eu não conseguia fazer com que os meus olhos desviassem dos olhos dela. Das curvas dela. Dos lábios dela.

Engoli seco, desesperado para encontrar qualquer coisa que me tirasse daquela linha de pensamento. Disse:

- Então? Eu aposto que a Sra. Cullen estava fazendo todo o trabalho, enquanto você apenas ficava deitada na espreguiçadeira, tomando uma limonada!

Rosalie mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou de mim.

- Que bom que eu encontrei um novo escravo!

- Agora, além de meu anjo, você também é a minha dona?

- Privilégios divinos.

Dei de ombros, espiando o quintal já quase perfeitamente limpo – exceto por algumas folhas secas que escapavam de um saco de lixo ainda aberto.

- Mas não parece ter muito que fazer por aqui.

- O que significa que eu estou livre para voltar à minha espreguiçadeira?

- Acho que sim. Mas, como você é o meu anjo, é o seu dever me proteger contra a sede. Sou obrigado a te pedir uma limonada... ou uma cerveja, se o Dr. Cullen não estiver aqui!

Rosalie deixou escapar uma risada e se encaminhou para a casa. Eu aproveitei para falar todos os palavrões que eu conhecia e tentar me convencer a sair daquela situação. Mas eu não consegui – contrariando as ordens diretas do meu cérebro, o meu corpo se arrastou até a espreguiçadeira e eu me deitei confortavelmente.

Logo Rosalie voltava, com uma garrafa de cerveja já aberta.

- Espero que a sua mãe não se importe.

- Oh, ela se importa! – respondi, tentando não olhar para Rosalie. – Ela acha que álcool é coisa do Demônio; a menos que se trate do vinho do padre Harrison! Mas é o meu aniversário, certo? Eu já tenho vinte anos!

- Pobre velhinho...

Eu tentei sorrir, mas, naquele momento, Rosalie estava se sentando. Quando ela colocou as pernas ligeiramente flexionadas sobre a espreguiçadeira, o vestido dela se ergueu, deixando à mostra metade das coxas. Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo: as coxas de Rosalie eram tão lisas e alvas que eu... Eu apenas queria passar a minha língua por elas, para saber se o gosto delas era tão bom quanto aparentava.

Como eu queria aquela mulher!

Pigarreei, desviando o meu olhar para o céu nublado e tomando um gole da minha cerveja.

- Parece que vai chover.

- Sempre chove nessa cidade. Mas nós realmente vamos começar a falar do tempo?

Deu um meio sorriso, encabulado. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu não sabia como agir perto de uma garota. Meu cérebro não funcionava direito perto dela... _eu não sabia o que dizer_!

Passamos muito tempo calados, sem nos olhar. Até que, para a minha surpresa, Rosalie disparou:

- Emmett, você gosta de mim.

Eu congelei e fechei os olhos. A voz dela era doce, como sempre; mas eu pude distinguir um tom de acusação.

E o que eu podia responder àquilo? _Como eu podia mentir_?

- Gosto.

Senti os olhos de Rosalie em mim, me queimando, mas me obriguei a continuar observando a paisagem da floresta.

- Isso é errado.

- Eu sei.

- Eu... eu tinha um noivo, quando vivia em Nova York.

Eu senti o meu coração ficar pesado com... ciúmes, eu acho. Não queria imaginar Rosalie com outro homem. Sendo cortejada, e beijada. Ou mais.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele me magoou. Muito.

- Como alguém pode sequer pensar em te magoar, Rosalie?

Ela deu de ombros e parou de me olhar – e eu finalmente me senti livre para observá-la. Um sorriso triste tinha brotado em seu rosto.

- Eu já pensei assim, Emmett; que ninguém podia me fazer mal. Mas ele fez. E ele era a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava nesse mundo... e eu achava que o amava, também.

- Mas não amava?

- Não.

Engoli seco.

- Rosalie? – Lentamente, muito relutantemente, ela voltou a me olhar. Meu coração disparou. – Você já amou alguém? Você... _ama_ alguém?

- Eu... sinceramente não sei. Mas, Emmett, ainda que eu amasse... _alguém_... Eu simplesmente não posso! Eu não estou pronta para me expor novamente, para me arriscar. Por dentro, eu ainda estou em pedaços! E isso é terrível, mas, dadas as circunstâncias... é vantajoso.

- Porque esse _alguém_ sou eu? Porque você também gosta _de mim_?

Ela me olhou por um momento, e eu juro que o meu coração queria sair pela boca. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão nervoso assim antes; eu nunca ansiei tanto por uma resposta quanto naquele momento.

- Sim. – Rosalie finalmente disse. – Porque eu também gosto de você.

Meu coração pareceu explodir naquele exato momento, e eu não sabia se deveria me levantar e beijá-la, ou sair correndo dali e me tirar daquela situação. Eu estava tremendo – o que nunca tinha acontecido antes, por causa de uma garota...

_Ela também gostava de mim!_

Aquilo não podia ser bom! Não mesmo! Eu tinha que sair dali, antes que fizesse algo pelo qual me arrependeria muito!

- Rosalie! – Era Edward, aparecendo perto do lago. Estranho que ele não estivesse com uma espingarda, já que Rosalie me disse que ele fora caçar. – Oi, Emmett. Feliz aniversário!

Tentei sorrir, apesar do nó em minha garganta.

- Obrigado, cara.

- Rosalie já te deu o seu presente?

- Eu não quero nada.

- Mas você vai gostar-

- É sério, Edward! – Eu o cortei, soando mais ríspido do que pretendia. – Eu tenho que voltar para casa. Te vejo mais tarde.

Não me despedi de Rosalie; não sei se conseguiria me despedir dela sem beijá-la. Mas vi Edward se aproximar do meu anjo com uma expressão meio furiosa em seu rosto.

Encaminhei-me rapidamente para a minha casa, pelo caminho mais curto – apesar de eu saber que não era seguro passar por ali sem a minha espingarda, queria chegar logo; queria tirar Rosalie e aquela conversa da minha cabeça.

O pátio da minha casa já estava decorado, cheio de mesas e a fogueira já estava acesa, começando a assar um leitão. De dentro da minha casa vinha mais cheiro de comida, e eu pude escutar a voz alegre da Sra. Cullen ensinando uma receita à Sra. Barney. Eu vi também a pick-up de Thomas Carroll, com alguns instrumentos musicais na caçamba.

A festa seria, com certeza, boa. Mas eu olhei meio triste para as fitas, e imaginei se, depois dessa tarde, Rosalie ainda viria.

- Mãe, 'tou em casa!

Sentei-me na escada que levava à varanda e suspirei. Logo ouvi passos contra o assoalho velho, e a minha mãe sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Você tem vinte anos, Emmett.

Rolei os olhos.

- É o que parece.

- Está na hora de virar um homem, agora.

Não consegui evitar que uma risadinha escapasse pelos meus lábios. Para Eleanor McCarty, "virar homem" significava dormir com uma mulher; e o precioso filhinho dela apenas faria aquele tipo de coisa depois do casamento! O problema é que o marido dela, o falecido Coronel McCarty, achava que "virar homem" era dormir com uma prostituta em Thireville aos doze anos de idade.

Eu sempre pensei como o meu pai.

Mas jamais diria aquilo para a minha mãe.

- Do jeito que você diz, mãe, até parece que é um passe de mágica!

- E mágico, sim... – Ela suspirou. – Eu falei com o Padre Harrison, e ele disse que pode celebrar o seu casamento até o fim do ano. Os pais de Louise querem que o pastor deles abençoe a união, mas concordaram que a mulher deve se casar na igreja do homem; eu não aceitaria algo diferente, você sabe.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, o meu coração pareceu parar.

- O- Mãe, eu disse que apenas quero me casar quando comprar uma casa!

Ela sorriu.

- E eu tenho dinheiro guardado, da pensão do seu pai, _que Deus o tenha_! É suficiente para comprar uma casa, e você pode usar as suas economias para reformá-la!

- E o anel? Como eu vou casar, se não tenho um anel bonito para dar a... – Eu não consegui falar o nome de Louise. – a minha noiva?

- É... tem isso, também.

E mãe respirou fundo e olhou para o seu anelar esquerdo – para a aliança de diamante que fora da avó de papai. Lentamente, com dificuldade, ela a tirou.

- De jeito nenhum, mãe! Você ama essa aliança!

- E Louise também vai amá-la! Eu quero que você entregue-a a ela hoje.

E, dando um breve sorriso, ela se levantou, me deixando sozinho com aquela aliança que parecia pesar uma tonelada.

Eu olhei para o pequeno anel e não consegui evitar que a minha mente o visualizasse no dedo de Rosalie. Eu queria entregar aquele anel a ela; eu queria me casar com ela e passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado.

_E ela gostava de mim... _

Me perguntei se Rosalie aceitaria se casar comigo; se ela aceitaria deixar os luxos que ela tinha ao lado dos Cullen, para viver na pobreza.

.-.

A fraca luz do sol logo deu lugar à escuridão da noite. Aos poucos, os meus amigos começavam a chegar – e eu tinha muitos amigos! Alguns vieram de Riverside e das cidades vizinhas, outros de fazendas mais afastadas... Mas todos estavam lá.

Exceto Rosalie e Edward.

Quando o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen apareceram, disseram que Rosalie tivera uma indisposição e que Edward ficou em casa, cuidando da irmã. Claro que eu não acreditei em uma palavra sequer – eu sabia que Rosalie não tivera coragem de aparecer, depois da conversa que tivemos naquela tarde.

E, talvez, aquilo até tivesse sido uma coisa boa, pois apenas quando soube que Rosalie não viria à minha festa, eu consegui segurar as mãos de Louise e tratá-la como namorada.

Mais tarde, quando os adultos começavam a voltar para as suas casas, os jovens se preparavam para a segunda parte da noite. Não que a pequena festa organizada por Eleanor McCarty não tivesse sido boa; ou que as comidas não estivessem deliciosas. Mas era o meu aniversário de vinte anos; eu queria dançar, beber cerveja e, se tivesse sorte, brigar um pouco.

- Vamos lá, Emmett! – Andrew gritou, com a metade do corpo dentro do Chevy que ele dirigiria naquela noite. Buzinou. – Thireville nos espera, cara!

Ri e olhei para Louise, que estava ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão.

- Tem certeza que você não quer ir?

A minha Louise deu um sorriso meigo e lindo, antes de beijar brevemente os meus lábios.

- Tenho. Eu quero que você se divirta – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Emmett, a sua mãe me disse que você tinha algo muito importante para me perguntar.

- Ela disse? – Eu massageei inconscientemente o meu pescoço. Claro que minha mãe falaria para Louise que tinha me entregado o anel. – Eu acho que Eleanor exagerou no ponche!

Louise riu, mas eu percebi que algo havia morrido em seu olhar.

- Pode ser! Talvez ela tenha pensado que foi feito com o vinho do padre Harrison!

- Isso é maldade, amor! Você tem que parar de insinuar que mamãe é apaixonada pelo padre!

- Eu jamais insinuei a sua mãe virou beata depois que o padre Harrison se mudou para cá! – Andrew buzinou novamente. Louise suspirou. – Tente não procurar nenhuma briga, ok? Eu amo você, Emmett.

Eu sorri – apenas porque, para aquilo, eu tinha uma resposta mais que sincera. Apesar de todas as minhas dúvidas, uma coisa ainda era uma constante para mim: eu sempre amei Louise. E, naquele momento, eu ainda a amava.

- Eu também amo você. Tchau.

E, dizendo isso, corri para o meu Chevy – para o banco do passageiro, já que aquela era a minha noite de beber... _muito_.

- Por que os irmãos da Sra. Cullen não vieram? – Andrew perguntou assim que o carro começou a chacoalhar pela estrada de terra. Apesar de não querer admitir, a pergunta me irritou.

- Você quer dizer: por que Rosalie não veio?

Andrew riu.

- Eu acho o Edward legal, também... mas é isso que eu quero saber! Por que a Rose não veio?

Eu desviei o olhar, tentando inutilmente ignorar o fato que Andrew estava tratando Rosalie por um apelido carinhoso.

- Eu não sei. A Sra. Cullen disse que ela não estava se sentindo bem.

- Cara, eu estou com saudades dela! Eu acho que estou apaixonado, sabia? Nunca quis tanto uma garota...

- É... – Disse Jack Hilton, que estava no banco de trás. – Ele está apaixonado. Os peitos dela não têm nada a ver com isso!

- EI! – Emmett disse, alto. – Respeite Rosalie! Ela não merece que falem assim dela!

Jack riu-se.

- Vai dizer que você nunca prestou atenção no corpo dela, Emmett? Apenas ficou interessado no que ela tem a dizer?

Eu não respondi. Não podia entrar em uma discussão por causa de Rosalie; não podia deixar que nenhum deles percebesse que aquela mulher mexia comigo de uma maneira que eu nem poderia começar a explicar.

E eu não precisei.

Não precisei porque, assim que chegamos ao nosso bar favorito de Thireville, todos devem ter percebido que eu estava, sim, irremediavelmente apaixonado. Rosalie estava lá, mais deslumbrante do que nunca. As luzes do bar tocavam a sua pele de um jeito tão esplendoroso que ela parecia estar... brilhando, ou algo assim.

O nosso olhar se cruzou assim que eu entrei – como se ela pudesse adivinhar que era eu quem estava chegando, mesmo antes de eu entrar. Como ela pudesse me reconhecer pelo cheiro.

E ela sorriu. Um sorriso capaz de iluminar todo o ambiente. Um sorriso capaz de gerar uma explosão de fogos de artifício em meu coração. Eu já não me lembrava mais de Andrew, ou de Jack, ou dos outros cinco amigos que estavam logo atrás de mim. Eu não me importava com Edward, que encostou o seu corpo ao de Rosalie de uma maneira quase protetora.

Me aproximei.

- Você não foi à minha festa.

Rosalie se levantou.

- Edward ficou dizendo que eu não deveria ir.

- E como você o convenceu a vir até aqui?

- Basicamente, eu disse que viria com ou sem ele.

- Tudo porque – Uma voz atrás de nós soou. Andrew se inclinou e se colocou entre Rosalie e eu. – você está tendo ótimas aulas de direção, certo, Rose?

Ela tentou sorrir, obviamente tão frustrada quanto eu.

- Sim, claro. As suas aulas são muito úteis, Andrew.

- Então, que tal dançarmos um pouco.

Rosalie suspirou e me olhou por uma fração de segundo antes de segurar a mão de Andrew.

Vê-los dançar foi o pior presente de aniversário que eu poderia ganhar.

Mas não pude fazer nada, se não pegar uma cerveja e começar a comemoração.

**XxXxXxX**

_Feliz ano novo!_

_Hueheuhe!_

_Hj é o primeiro dia de 2011, é um sábado, faz sol aqui onde eu moro – e eu moro a 10 minutos da praia! Cidade turística, cheeia de gatxinhos... Já estou de biquíni! Para completar, estou sem ressaca (vinho de boa qualidade) e acordei a tempo de ver a posse da Dilma (o biquíni, inclusive, é vermelho em homenagem a dona presidenta!)! Então, estou com um humor maravilhoso! Decidi compartilhar esse humor com vcs, e postar mais um cap! Espero que vcs gostes... e comentem? Please?_

_Anyways, bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse capítulo – e tbm deixou review. E, claro, para as leitoras que comentaram: __**Lois **__(Pegações? Ainda não, né, Lois? Mas espero que as declarações tenham sido suficientes!), __**Duaschais Seneschais **__(Aiii, que as fãs me perdoem, mas eu nunca fui muito com a cara do Edward. Sempre achei ele um porre, msm – que bom que estou retratando isso! Heuheuheueh! Qto às faltas de ar da Bella, eu sempre achei que uma pessoa tinha que ser MUITO abestalhada pra esquecer de respirar! Heueheuhe! Me dava nos nervos sempre que eu vis essa descrição! Pelo menos a Rosalie _não precisa_ respirar, né?), __**Tathiana **__(Ah, pode ter certeza disso! Desde os meus 21 que tenho aniversários depressivos, regados a mta tequila, Renew e Chronos! Huheuheuheueheuh! Já avisei a td mundo que daqui a 6 anos, quando eu virar Balzaquiana, vou atrás da minha primeira injeção de botox!), __**We're-bad**__ (Ownnnn, obrigada! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap tbm! Bjus!)_


	11. Dúvidas e Dívidas

**XI**

**DÚVIDAS E DÍVIDAS**

** ROSALIE **

Dançar com Andrew era estranho. Nas últimas semanas, eu tinha me acostumado a estar perto dele, e até a certa quantidade de contato físico... mas nunca como naquela noite.

Enquanto ele me abraçava e deslizava as mãos nas minhas costas, eu apenas consegui sentir medo. Ele era possessivo demais. E, no ângulo em que eu me encontrava, podia apenas enxergar os cabelos dele, tão loiros quanto os de Royce.

Em minha mente, as lembranças do meu antigo noivo – e algoz – ficavam mais cristalinas. Lembranças de uma época em que eu era inocente e estupidamente feliz. Suspirei, começando a me sentir ligeiramente deprimida.

- Você quer que eu te salve? – O sussurro de Edward deve ter sido inaudível para todos os humanos do local. Eu não pude evitar uma pequena risada: não era sempre que Edward bancava o irmão protetor.

"_Eu estou bem, Edward. Pode guardar a espada e a armadura, porque eu não estou precisando de um herói!"_

- O que foi? – Andrew perguntou no meu ouvido.

- Nada. Eu apenas... lembrei de uma coisa.

- Rose eu... Eu estive pensando... Nós passamos muito tempo juntos e... Sabe, eu acho que estou gostando de você. Então, talvez, nós pudéssemos sair juntos algum dia?

A música acabou, e eu não podia ser mais agradecida. Eu gostava da companhia de Andrew; não queria ter que rejeitá-lo e ferir os seus sentimentos. Assim, sorri educadamente e tentei sair, mas Andrew segurou a minha mão com mais força. Em seus olhos, ele exigia uma resposta.

- Rosalie, eu estou perguntando se você quer ser a minha namorada.

Desviei o meu olhar – e, fosse por uma coincidência ou por uma deliberação diabólica do meu inconsciente, acabei olhando para Emmett mais uma vez. Ele estava na mesa de Edward, tomando uma cerveja. Os seus braços grossos e fortes evidenciados pelas mangas apertadas da camisa.

E eu o queria! Eu o queria mais do que era imaginável! Por Deus, eu queria que ele fosse transformado num vampiro! Eu queria que ele se tornasse um vampiro, para que ele pudesse se casar comigo e, _eu tinha certeza_, nós seríamos tão felizes juntos! Eu poderia fazê-lo feliz!

Em pouquíssimos segundos – embora ele tenha mantido a sua velocidade suficientemente humana – Edward chegava ao meu lado.

- Meia noite, Rosalie. Você se lembra do nosso toque de recolher?

- O quê?

- Esme disse que tínhamos que estar em casa antes da uma da madrugada. Vamos!

Eu suspirei e olhei para Andrew.

- Desculpe-me. Eu tenho que ir.

- Rose!

- Eu falo com você amanhã, Andrew!

E Edward segurou a minha mão, praticamente me arrastando para o lado de fora.

- Você não tem direito de pensar essas coisas, Rosalie! – Edward disse, baixo suficiente para ninguém no bar ouvir, porém obviamente irritado. – Você não pode!

Dentro do bar, ouvi Emmett perguntar o que tinha acontecido... perguntar por que eu tinha ido embora tão rapidamente. Era óbvio que ele me queria lá. Ele me queria ao seu lado!

- Eu não vou fazer nada, Edward! – Defendi-me. – Eu não posso, esqueceu? O que eu faria com Emmett, se eu sequer posso beijá-lo?

- Você estava pensando em transformá-lo!

- Era só um pensamento! Um desejo! Isso não quer dizer que eu o quero realizado!

- Então por que você o deixa pensar que algo _pode _acontecer entre vocês?

- Eu jamais-!

- Essa tarde! Eu não ouvi a conversa inteira, mas Emmett fica repassando-a o tempo inteiro na cabeça dele! Rosalie, ele está apaixonado por você! Se você tivesse ficado longe, como eu adverti, nada disso estaria acontecendo! Emmett ainda estaria feliz, ao lado de Louise e-

- Você apenas fala de Emmett! Andrew também está apaixonado por mim!

Edward trincou os dentes e a sua expressou tornou-se absolutamente desgostosa.

- Não. Ele não está.

Abri a boca, me perguntando se eu queria descobrir o que se passava na mente de Edward. Temi que as semelhanças entre Andrew e Royce, que eu há pouco notara, fossem mais que meramente física.

- Ele não é como Royce – Edward disse rapidamente, em resposta aos meus pensamentos. – Mas ele sempre imagina... _coisas._ O tempo inteiro. – Ele bufou. – O seu namoradinho está vindo!

Assim que Edward falou isso, ouvi a porta do bar se abrir e o cheiro inconfundível de Emmett se tornou mais forte.

- Rosalie! – Me virei. Emmett vinha correndo em minha direção e, naquele momento, desejei que ele tivesse velocidade vampírica: os poucos segundos que ele demorou a chegar até mim pareceram uma eternidade. – Por que você está indo embora?

Dei um sorriso simpático.

- Nós prometemos a Esme que chegaríamos cedo em casa.

- Mas eu cheguei agora! Nós sequer... nós sequer dançamos!

Eu suspirei e o cheiro de Emmett fez com que a minha boca se enchesse de veneno; mas não foi fome o que eu senti. Eu queria sentir aquele cheiro mais de perto... eu queria sentir a pele dele sobre a minha.

_Será que ele ainda teria um cheiro tão perfeito, quando se tornasse vampiro?_

Me assustei com o rumo dos meus pensamentos e dei um passo involuntário para trás.

- Emmett... você deveria estar dançando apenas com Louise.

- O que você está querendo me dizer?

- Eu não acho que nós devamos ser amigos.

- Eu não quero ser só um amigo.

Eu mordi o meu lábio inferior, sentindo uma angústia começar a se acumular em mim... vinda diretamente do meu coração morto. Senti o ímpeto de tocá-lo, mas eu sabia que- que eu simplesmente não podia.

- Apenas... fique longe de mim, Emmett.

E dar as costas para ele foi fisicamente doloroso. Eu sabia, no entanto, que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Quando entrei no carro, Edward tinha um sorriso no rosto – mais uma vez dando uma de irmão mais velho, querendo me apoiar.

- No que ele está pensado?

Edward suspirou.

- Ele quer obedecer você, Rosalie. Quer ficar longe. – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu não s- E o Andrew? Você vai sair com ele?

- Para que, Edward? Eu não posso sequer _beijar_!

"_Próxima vez que nos mudarmos, eu vou fingir ser sua esposa!"_

Edward riu-se.

- Esme ficaria exultante!

Eu também não pude evitar uma risada. Em minha mente, já conseguia visualizar Esme insistindo para que a nossa pequena farsa virasse realidade... e a quantidade de brigas que aconteceriam, já que eu teria que passar muito mais tempo ao lado de Edward.

- Nós nos mataríamos em menos de um mês!

- Rosalie, eu juro: eu preferiria morrer, a ter que sentar ao seu lado sempre que formos à igreja!

- Está vendo? Já somos praticamente casados, Edward! Até já não nos suportamos!

Ele riu.

- Vamos para casa.

- É... vamos.

XxXxXxX

_Terça-Feira, 1º de Outubro de 1935._

Eu estava... bem. Mais ou menos.

Eu sabia que estava muito cedo para voltar a andar com Emmett e os seus amigos; e também estava sem nenhuma vontade de lidar com o Andrew, então eu peguei a saída mais fácil e mandei Carlisle dizer a quem perguntasse que eu estava doente.

Pela primeira vez desde que tínhamos chegado à Riverside, era Edward quem me dizia o que estava acontecendo na cidade – e não o contrário. Claro que eu sentia falta de estar cercada de gente viva... mas eu sabia que aquela era a melhor atitude a se tomar, no momento.

Os meus dias se passaram lentamente. Eu não tinha visitas, já que as pessoas da cidade presumiram que eu estava com cólera – havia boatos de uma epidemia assolando as redondezas. Aquilo acabou sendo uma coisa boa, pois eu pude manter a minha cabeça ocupada, aprendendo cada vez mais como aprimorar os meus carros e desenvolvendo com Edward planos para ir à Universidade.

A única pessoa da cidade que não desistiu de mim foi Andrew; ele me telefonava quase todos os dias para saber como estava a minha saúde e eu, finalmente, me vi começar a gostar dele de verdade. Edward me censurava por isso – ele dizia que eu apenas tinha desistido da minha obsessão por Emmett para me jogar noutra.

Como sempre, eu ignorava as opiniões do meu querido irmão.

.-.

Naquele dia, eu decidi caçar. Nos últimos tempos, um dia como aquele era uma raridade: não chovia, e, apesar de estar nublado o suficiente para permitir que a minha família saísse em público, o céu estava claro. A idéia de conseguir me alimentar sem ter que sujar as minhas botas com lama era tentadora demais – e eu nunca consegui resistir às tentações por muito tempo.

E talvez tenha sido a minha inabilidade de resistir às tentações o que me fez, quase inconscientemente, correr até a fazenda dos McCarty. Quando dei por mim, já estava invadindo a propriedade. E, antes que eu pudesse fugir, a mãe de Emmett me viu.

- Rosalie? Eu pensei que você estivesse doente!

Mordi o meu lábio inferior e dei um passo à frente. Dei de ombros.

- Eu já estou bem, obrigada. O Emmett está em casa?

A Sra. McCarty de um sorriso sarcástico e rolou os olhos.

- Não.

- Oh... Então... Eu já vou!

- Você não quer saber onde ele está?

- Não precisa... O que eu tinha pra falar com ele não é importante!

- Ah, mas precisa, sim! Emmett está em Appalachia, na fazenda do tio de Louise. Ele vai pedi-la em casamento, Rosalie. A festa de noivado será esse domingo!

O ar deixou os meus pulmões e, apesar de eu não ter a necessidade de respirar, me senti sufocar. Eu não queria ficar com Emmett McCarty... Mas também não queria que ele tornasse outra mulher a sua esposa! Não quando eu estava tão perto; não depois do que ele me dissera. Não depois de saber que era _por mim_ que o coração dele batia mais forte!

Ainda assim, forcei um sorriso a aparecer em meus lábios.

- Quando ele voltar, diga que lhe mandei felicitações.

- Claro. Mas eu quero pedir, Rosalie, para que você fique longe dele. – Ergui a minha sobrancelha, enquanto ela se aproximava. – O meu filho era mais feliz antes de você chegar, sabia? Louise e ele se amavam. _Eles se amam_. Eu sei que você e o meu filho passaram muito tempo juntos, e eu _também_ sei que ele se sente atraído por você. Não é culpa de Emmett; _todos _se sentem atraídos por você! Você é uma garota muito bonita, Rosalie! Mas o que Emmett sente não é amor! A sua beleza não vai durar para sempre e apenas sobrará o que tem dentro da sua carcaça bonita.

"Sabe, Rosalie, se eu realmente acreditasse que existe algo bom em você, eu apoiaria os sentimentos do meu filho... mas eu não acredito. Eu sequer acredito que existe _algo _em você!"

Eu apenas assenti, me perguntado se ela estava certa.

- Eu entendo, Sra. McCarty.

- Espero que sim. Eu não lhe quero o mal, Rosalie. Ao contrário! Você é irmã de Esme, e isso faz com que você seja uma pessoa querida por mim. Mas você não é mulher para o meu filho!

- Ficar com Emmett nunca foi minha intenção.

- Claro que foi! Ainda é! Eu conheço o olhar que você lança para ele... eu já fui jovem, Rosalie, e O Senhor é testemunha de que eu tive a minha cota de amores! Mas lhe asseguro que Emmett não a ama! Se você se afastar agora, vai evitar que três corações sejam partidos, não?

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_O BBB começou, então eu estou muito feliz – sim, eu sou fútil! Sem falar que hj foi o 1º capítulo da minissérie, e começou ao som de Ela Faz Cinema e Construção... e ouvir Chico SEMPRE me deixa feliz! Enton, cap novo procês! Enjoy!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Louise Malfoy**__, beta amada-idolatrada-salve-salve. E, claro, pras meninas que deram um pause nas férias pra comentar o cap passado: __**Elissa Summers, Lois, a Lou **__[porque Beta que eh Beta deixa review! Uhu!] __**e Tathiana.**_


	12. A Fuga, o Beijo, o Pedido

**XII**

**A FUGA, O BEIJO, O PEDIDO**

**EMMETT**

_Quarta-Feira, 02 de Outubro de 1935._

Eu tinha apenas quatro dias.

Em quatro dias, eu pediria a mão de Louise em matrimônio. Em quatro dias ela seria minha e eu seria, irremediavelmente, dela.

Por que eu não estava feliz?

A resposta que eu não queria aceitar era clara: porque eu era um canalha idiota. Desde que Rosalie Hale me dissera para ficar longe dela, eu praticamente me mudara para a fazenda do Sr. Pace – tio de Louise. Quase todas as noites eu me esgueirava para o quarto da minha garota, na esperança de que eu pudesse voltar a me sentir como antes. De que eu pudesse me apaixonar novamente por ela. Não aconteceu.

O fato é que, apesar de minha cabeça estar constantemente gritando que Louise era a garota certa, o meu coração dizia que eu estava fadado a amar Rosalie para sempre. E o meu coração – o meu coração imbecil – dizia que ela sentia o mesmo.

E, naquele dia, eu havia finalmente decidido ignorar o clamor da minha cabeça, e me focar no coração.

Foi por isso que eu peguei meu velho Chevy e dirigi por quase cinco horas, sem dizer uma só palavra para as pessoas que estavam na fazenda. Eu tinha que vê-la mais uma vez. Eu tinha que... eu tinha que tentar!

Quando eu cheguei à estradinha de terra que levava à casa dos Cullen as minhas mãos começaram a tremer, e o pequeno e desconfortável percurso até a casa do lago me pareceu demorar mais do que toda a viagem. Mas eu cheguei. E, quando eu vi os jardins da propriedade, o meu nervosismo desapareceu.

Finalmente, parei o carro fora da garagem dos Cullen – e fui quase imediatamente recebido por Edward e Rosalie. Mas, naturalmente, não consegui olhar para Edward.

Rosalie estava... divina, de certa forma – não pude conter um sorriso. Eu nunca a vira tão desarrumada antes: os cabelos loiros desalinhados e o corpo coberto por um macacão jeans cheio de manchas de óleo. Manchas de óleo que também sujavam o seu rosto, deixando-o perfeitamente imperfeito.

E, quando ela finalmente me olhou, sorriu. O mais belo sorriso que eu já vira em minha vida, que fez com que todo o meu corpo estremecesse.

Como sentira falta dela! Como queria correr e abraçá-la!

- Emmett! – Ela sussurrou e se aproximou rapidamente. – Eu- O que você está-?

Meu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais.

- Eu senti saudades.

Rosalie desviou os olhos e um barulho escapou da sua garganta – era como um choro contido, apesar de não ter nenhum sinal de lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Bem, eu... Eu devo estar horrorosa!

- Não. Você está perfeita.

- Oi, Emmett – Edward disse alto, quebrando o encanto daquele momento. – Podemos lhe ajudar com algo?

- Na verdade, eu vim ver a sua irmã, Edward – Voltei a mirar os olhos âmbar. – Rosalie, eu preciso falar com você... eu dirigi cinco horas para isso! Eu- Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. Na floresta.

Rosalie mordeu o lábio inferior, como se considerasse a minha proposta. Internamente, eu comecei a rezar para todos os santos que eu podia me lembrar. Eu apenas precisava que ela me desse essa chance. _Só essa chance_.

- Eu... – Ela finalmente disse, relutante. – Eu tenho que, pelo menos mudar de roupa. Me recuso a sair de casa com essa aparência!

Eu suspirei aliviado, e sequer me importei com a expressão azeda que tomou o rosto de Edward. Também não me importei quando ele saiu atrás da irmã, provavelmente para convencê-la de que... sei lá! De que eu queria esquartejá-la, ou algo assim.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, exatamente. Não sei se foi um minuto, uma hora ou uma década. Mas quando Rosalie deixou a casa, ela estava deslumbrante. Não tinha mais nem um resquício de óleo na pele dela, e os seus cabelos estavam novamente perfeitamente penteados. Ela usava um vestido decotado e um pouco acima do joelho, e um sapato que não me parecia nada confortável para andar da floresta.

Ela também não estava sozinha ao sair de casa; ela vinha acompanhada da Sra. Cullen, que parecia ainda mais exultante que eu.

- Oh, Emmett! – Ela exclamou. – Nós todos sentimos muito a sua falta!

- Eu também – respondi.

- Eu sei; especialmente da Rose! – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Bem, divirtam-se. Voltem antes do anoitecer.

- Obrigado, Sra. Cullen.

- Me chame de Esme, querido! Não sei quantas vezes terei que dizer!

E, sem mais, ela nos deixou.

Olhei maroto para Rosalie.

- Você _sabe _que nós vamos andar na floresta, não sabe?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu não vinha assim; foi Esme quem insistiu. Mas, acredite ou não, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de andar a floresta inteira nesses saltos!

- Nunca duvidei de você, meu anjo.

Ela sorriu timidamente e deixou que a sua mão procurasse a minha. Mesmo estando coberta pela luva, eu pude sentir que a mão dela estava fria.

- Bem... É por aqui.

Nós conversamos pouco enquanto eu fazia um caminho muito familiar – o destino era uma clareira que ficava um pouco ao norte da minha casa. O local era muito bonito e eu fazia questão de mantê-lo assim – tirando as ervas daninhas, aparando alguns arbustos e limpando as folhas que caíam no chão –, pois era o meu lugar favorito no universo. Foi lá para onde eu fui quando mamãe perdeu o meu irmãozinho e quando papai morreu... pois aquele era um lugar que simplesmente me fazia sentir bem.

Aquele lugar era, também, o meu único segredo. E, à medida que me aproximava, ficava mais e mais nervoso por está-lo dividindo pela primeira vez com alguém.

Finalmente chegamos. A clareira estava ainda mais bonita do que a última vez que eu a vira – o pé de amoras estava cheio e, apesar do frio das noites, algumas flores resistiram. O volume rio tinha subido com as últimas chuvas, encobrindo totalmente a lama que às vezes deixavam o seu leito feio.

Não pude evitar olhar para Rosalie. Ela parecia maravilhada.

- Por Deus, Emmett! Por que- Por que você nunca me trouxe aqui?

- Você gostou?

Ela me olhou sorridente.

- Eu amei! É tudo tão-

- Você é a primeira pessoa que eu trago aqui... então meio que espero que mantenha o lugar em segredo!

- Eu sou a primeira?

- É. – Me aproximei. – Eu nunca tinha encontrado alguém especial o suficiente, antes de lhe conhecer.

O olhar dela, então, ficou triste. Em outro momento, eu recuaria. _Mas não daquela vez._ Eu diria tudo que mantive trancando em meu peito nos últimos tempos.

Tomando coragem, dei mais um passo em direção a Rosalie – me surpreendendo quando ela não recuou.

- Rosalie, eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por você.

- Emmett, por favor...

- Eu tentei ficar longe, como você me pediu, mas é impossível! Rosalie, eu acho que amo você.

- Não – Ela voltou os olhos cheios de angústia para mim. – Não. Você ama a Louise. Você vai se casar com ela, Emmett! A festa de noivado será domingo, certo?

Por um momento me perguntei como ela saberia daquilo, até que a resposta apareceu em minha cabeça: Eleanor McCarty, fazendo o que achava ser melhor para o seu filhinho. Talvez porque já soubesse, mesmo antes de mim, que eu não poderia mais deixar para trás o que sentia por Rosalie.

- Esse era o plano, sim; mas estaria aqui, se pretendesse levá-lo adiante?

- Por favor...!

- Diga que você não sente o mesmo por mim. Diga isso, e eu vou te deixar em paz.

Rosalie fez, novamente, o som que lembrava choro, apesar dos olhos secos. Mas, daquela vez, tinha tanta dor em seu rosto que o meu coração se encheu de pesar. Temi que ela pudesse dizer que não me amava.

Mas Rosalie não disse nada.

- Você me ama, Rosalie?

- Nós não temos futuro juntos!

- Bem, quem se importa com o futuro? Nós temos o presente!

Dizendo isso, levei a minha mão direita para o rosto dela e o delineei lentamente. Senti cada traço daquele rosto perfeito sob os meus dedos, até que ela fechou os olhos, entregue. Entregue a mim.

Os lábios vermelhos de Rosalie eram uma tentação muito grande; uma tentação a qual eu não queria, nem por um segundo, resistir. De uma forma masoquistamente lenta eu levei os meus lábios aos dela.

O meu coração deu um solavanco em meu peito quando eu finalmente tive os lábios de gelo sobre os meus. Apenas uma carícia tenra, para não assustá-la. Apenas isso... era tudo que eu precisava. Mas ficou impossível manter a _carícia tenra_ quando a mão dela deslizou pelo meu abdômen e estacionou nas minhas costas, e ela foi um pouco mais para frente, colando cada centímetro do seu incrível corpo ao meu.

Como se tivesse vida própria, a minha boca abriu-se um pouco e a minha língua escapou para sentir o gosto dos lábios dela e, por Deus, Rosalie tinha os lábios mais deliciosos que eu já experimentara. E o meu copo inteiro estremeceu quando ela abriu os próprios lábios, aceitando que eu aprofundasse o beijo.

No momento que a minha língua tocou a dela eu senti um misto de prazer e dor tão grande que tive que quebrar o beijo rapidamente.

Era como se eu tivesse mastigado uma pimenta particularmente forte – toda a minha boca queimou. Aquilo me assustou, claro; mas, ainda assim, um enorme sorriso apareceu em meus lábios.

- Emmett? – Ela perguntou, sem fôlego e indiscutivelmente preocupada.

- Uau – Foi tudo que consegui dizer.

Rosalie riu e me abraçou, descansando a cabeça em meu peito e, por um momento, eu até esqueci qual o real objetivo daquela visita. A voz dela soou fraca, abafada pelo tecido da minha camisa:

- Acabou, não é? Você vai voltar para a sua Louise, agora.

Suspirei, afastando ela um pouco.

- Não. Não, se você me quiser.

- Emmett...

Com as mãos trêmulas, eu procurei em meu bolso a anel que minha mãe me dera um tempo atrás. Coloquei-o na mão de Rosalie.

- Me disseram que eu só deveria dar esse anel para a mulher que eu amasse de verdade.

Ela me olhou, entre confusa e horrorizada.

- Isso é-?

- Um anel de noivado? Bem... é. Eu sei que não posso lhe dar a vida que você leva com a sua irmã e o doutor. Mas um prato de comida nunca vai faltar! E eu juro que nenhum homem vai lhe amar mais, ou passar a vida inteira devotado a lhe fazer feliz, como eu passarei! Você quer se casar comigo, Rosalie?

Ela ficou em silêncio. Um silêncio tão aterrador, que, por um momento, eu quis implorar. Por fim, Rosalie se afastou de mim e virou-se de costas.

- Não seja ridículo, Emmett.

O meu coração parou por um momento e a dor no meu peito foi tão grande... Eu engoli seco.

- O que você disse?

Ouvi um soluço e a mão dela ergueu-se para tapar a própria boca. Por fim, ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e disse, fria:

- Você tem razão. Você não pode me dar a vida a qual eu estou acostumada. Eu gosto de dinheiro, Emmett e, apesar de você ser um bom homem, não tem condições de manter o meu estilo de vida.

- Se você ficar comigo, não vai sentir falta de dinheiro!

- Vou. Enquanto algumas pessoas, como você, conseguem viver de... _amor_, mulheres como eu precisam de coisas materiais. Eu logo irei com Edward para a universidade na Inglaterra, e é em Londres que eu pretendo encontrar o meu futuro marido. Eu não suportaria viver nesse fim de mundo. Nem mesmo com você.

- Eu não acredito em uma palavra do que você está dizendo!

Rosalie se virou para mim com uma expressão dura em seu rosto.

- Emmett, por favor, não seja teimoso! – Estendeu para mim o anel de mamãe. – Leve. Dê esse anel para a sua Louise e seja feliz com ela.

Calei-me. A rejeição doía imensamente, mas não mudava o que eu sentia. Tudo que eu tinha conseguido – além da humilhação – era a certeza de que eu estava alimentando uma ilusão. Rosalie estava certa: Louise era a mulher para mim.

- Eu vou me casar com Louise, sim. Eu tenho obrigações com ela que eu apenas largaria para ficar com você. Porém, Rosalie Lílian Hale, esse anel pertence à mulher que eu amo! E essa mulher é _você_! Se não for bom suficiente para você, jogue-o fora, venda, dê a uma amiga, eu não me importo! Mas não tente me devolver!

Ela assentiu lentamente.

- Eu guardarei até você recuperar o seu juízo e vir pegá-lo de volta. E, Emmett, se era só isso, acho que podemos voltar agora.

Eu sequer respondi. Apenas andei o caminho de volta o mais rápido possível, me certificando vez por outra de que Rosalie ainda estava atrás de mim. Quando, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, chegamos à casa dos Cullen, encaminhei-me ao meu carro e parti dali sem me despedir.

Eu ainda não sabia que na próxima vez que eu pusesse os meus pés em Riverside, eu estaria morrendo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Ana Paula **__(Obrigada! Eu posso garantir que não abandonarei essa fic! Adoro escrevê-la, afinal), __**Elissa Summers**__, __**Lo1s **__(Heuheuhe! Sim, sim! Eu gosto de uma mãe controladora... tenho MEDO de como tratarei os meus filhos, quando os tiver! Detalhe, tbm n gosto da vesga! Mas a que eu mais odeio eh a que pegou o líder essa semana! Hohohoho!), __**Tathiana**__ (A mãe do Emmett... eu tbm n gosto mto dela, pra ser sincera. Preconceituosa. Agora, se ela lembra a sua sogra... sinto MUITO! Hehehehhe! E a história ainda n está chegando ao fim, não. Mas o Emmett logo vai entrar para a família Cullen!) e __**Lou**__ – Porque Beta de respeito deixa review! Hehehe!_


	13. Quando um Vampiro Deixa de Ser um Assass

**XIII**

**QUANDO UM VAMPIRO DEIXA DE SER UM ASSASSINO**

**ROSALIE**

Eu estava trêmula.

Não estava preparada para aquilo. Para a declaração de amor. Para o beijo. Para o pedido de casamento. Cada fibra do meu ser gritava para ser dizer sim a Emmett. Para lhe dizer que também o amava e que também queria viver ao lado dele.

Mas que tipo de vida eu poderia lhe dar? Transformá-lo num animal para o meu bel prazer, privá-lo de ter filhos e de ter estampado em seu rosto a sabedoria adquirida durante os anos? Não. Eu não poderia condenar ninguém ao meu estilo de vida... especialmente alguém como Emmett.

Foi por isso que o rejeitei tão cruelmente. Eu sabia que cada palavra o machucava mais do que ele jamais admitiria, mas eu tive que dizer cada uma delas; deferindo o veneno exatamente como minha mãe um dia me ensinara. O problema é que cada uma das palavras doía duas vezes mais em mim.

E, agora, eu estava novamente com o meu coração partido. Entrei em casa e olhei para o anel que ainda estava em minha mão. O belo anel de prata que tinha uma safira e alguns brilhantes rodeando-a. Não era nada em comparação ao enorme diamante que Royce um dia me dera, mas, aos meus olhos, era tão mais bonito e valioso.

Os passos cadenciados que eu ouvi só poderiam ser de Esme.

A minha mãe adotiva tocou o meu ombro com carinho e, com a voz triste, disse:

- Oh, Rosalie, você o rejeitou!

A olhei em choque.

- _Você sabia_?

Claro que ela sabia! Edward provavelmente lhe contara ainda antes de eu sair, e Esme, como era tão romântica, não vira problema nenhum no fato de Emmett ser um humano – aquilo, para ela, poderia ser facilmente resolvido.

- Sim, mas eu pensei que você ficaria feliz!

- Esme, como-? Como eu poderia aceitar me casar com Emmett?

- Eu sou casada com Carlisle, e nós somos muito felizes. Rosalie, Emmett _ama_ você! Se tornar-se um de nós é tudo que ele tem que fazer para passar a eternidade ao seu lado, eu tenho certeza que ele abriria mão da própria mortalidade com prazer!

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Eu odeio essa vida, Esme! Como posso condenar alguém a ela? Emmett era feliz antes de me conhecer; ele vai me esquecer!

Aquele pensamento doía mais que tudo. Doía porque Emmett realmente me esqueceria, eu tinha certeza. Mas eu teria que passar a eternidade pensando no que teria acontecido se eu decidisse, pela última vez, ser egoísta e fazer o que parecia ser melhor para mim.

Mas eu não voltaria atrás. Emmett viveria.

- Oh, minha filha... minha querida filha...

Esme tentou me abraçar, mas eu logo me desvencilhei e corri para o meu quarto. Claro que Edward estava lá, me esperando sentado em minha cama.

_Eu juro que não quero ouvir suas reprovações!_

- Eu não posso lhe reprovar dessa vez, Rosalie. Você fez o que era certo.

Lentamente, escalei em minha cama e me deitei, usando a perna de Edward como o meu travesseiro. Surpreendi-me quando senti os dedos dele se entrelaçarem em meus cabelos, acariciando-os.

- Eu não faria outra escolha. Não com ele.

- Eu acredito em você, agora.

- Mas... _dói_!

- Eu posso ler os seus pensamentos, Rosalie. Eu sei como você está se sentindo.

O olhei.

- Isso vai passar, Edward?

- Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei.

XxXxXxX

_Sábado, 05 de Outubro de 1935._

Se tinha uma coisa que eu gostava nas florestas montanhosas do Tennessee, era a variedade ridiculamente enorme de animais carnívoros. Eu não tinha isso em Nova York. E até mesmo Esme, que viveu como vampira por muito mais tempo que eu, disse que aquele era o lugar com o maior cardápio que ela já vira, excluindo o Everglades, claro.

Nos últimos dias, eu passei a me concentrar na minha sede. Por mais que eu odiasse a idéia de ser uma vampira, eu tinha que reconhecer que o nosso vício em sangue era uma benção, quando se tinha que tirar algo da cabeça. E, nos últimos três dias, eu tive a impossível tarefa de tirar Emmett da minha.

Ao pensar o nome dele, o meu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Suguei com mais força e leão da montanha que há alguns minutos eu tinha abatido e senti a massiva quantidade de sangue me acalmar, lentamente desfazendo em mim o efeito que Emmett provocava.

Quando o animal estava totalmente drenado, me levantei. Procurei manchas em minha camisa branca, mas não encontrei absolutamente nada. Sorri.

Agora eu estava cheia de energia; mais ou menos como me sentia pouco depois de ser transformada em vampira. E, para queimá-la, eu corri. Corri entre as árvores, e pelos leitos dos rios. Subi e desci montanhas, e até explorei uma ou duas cavernas e uma mina abandonada. Eu corri até sentir as minhas pernas queimarem num sinal de cansaço – coisa que eu sequer sabia ser possível num vampiro.

Parei, finalmente. A paisagem ali era diferente da floresta perto da minha casa. As montanhas tinham se transformado num planalto gelado, com árvores imensas e mais espaçadas. Logo captei uma deliciosa essência – um sangue que ainda era desconhecido para mim, e que, sem dúvidas, pertencia a um carnívoro.

Pé ante pé, segui aquele cheiro, até que, no leito de um rio, encontrei um gigantesco urso cinzento. Não pude evitar o sorriso que apareceu em meu rosto – finalmente tinha encontrado os famosos ursos sobre os quais Esme tanto falava. Eu pensei eu atacá-lo. Claro que eu não drenaria um urso daquele tamanho; especialmente depois de me alimentar de um leão da montanha adulto. Mas não resistiria a... apenas provar.

Quando me aproximei, no entanto, mudei de idéia. Perto do urso maior estava um filhotinho. Eu provaria sangue de urso; apenas não daquele.

Continuei a explorar o lugar, de vez em quando passado por cervos e animais menores. Nada que me chamasse atenção até que... O meu corpo inteiro paralisou.

O cheiro foi a primeira coisa que me atingiu – poderoso, confundindo todos os meus sentidos e despertando por um segundo a fera dentro de mim. Depois foi a voz – quase irreconhecível, num grito de puro horror.

_Emmett!_

Algo estava muito errado. Comecei a correr, sendo guiada pelo cheiro do sangue ao qual eu já resistira uma vez. Ouvi mais gritos e o som estridente de um tiro de espingarda. De dois tiros de espingarda. Um urro.

O cheiro do sangue de Emmett misturou-se com o agora inconfundível cheiro de sangue de urso. Na minha cabeça, começou a brotar a terrível imagem do que estava acontecendo e eu, impotente, apenas acelerei o meu passo. Mais um tiro.

Quando finalmente cheguei à cena, paralisei. O urso estava no chão, dando os seus últimos suspiros de vida. E, ao lado dele...

- Oh, Deus!

Corri para o lado dele, não me importando com a forte luz do sol que penetrava pelas árvores e deixava a minha pele tal qual diamante. Ajoelhei-me e acariciei o rosto dele.

Emmett estava... _morrendo_. O sangue encharcava toda a roupa dele e deixava o chão lamacento. O braço esquerdo praticamente arrancado e faltava-lhe um pedaço da coxa direita. O abdômen estava dilacerado.

E as batidas do coração dele estavam tão fracas!

- Emmett!

Os olhos dele – uma das poucas coisas ainda visíveis no rosto ensangüentado, voltaram-se para mim. E, mesmo em meio da sua dor lancinante, ele sorriu.

- Eu- Eu sabia- A... Anjo.

- Sim, eu estou aqui.

Ele uivou de dor – uma dor que eu mesma pude sentir.

- Morrer- jovem.

Sim, ele morreria. Ele morreria tão jovem... Senti um peso em seu coração e o nó na garganta. O choro me doeu ainda mais, por não poder ser externado.

Ele morreria, eu tinha certeza. Então, porque não conseguia aceitar a idéia? Porque eu o coloquei em meus braços e disse que não o deixaria morrer? Porque eu tentei ignorar os urros de dor e comecei a correr desesperadamente?

Eu não sabia a distância da minha casa. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu passara para chegar aonde eu encontrara Emmett. Eu não sabia como resistir quando o vento nos tocava e trazia um pouco do sangue dele para a minha boca.

Continuei a correr, me agarrando à idéia de Carlisle poderia ajudar. Me agarrando a fantasia de que Emmett poderia sobreviver.

_Por favor, Deus!_

Deus. Eu ainda me lembrava do último pedido que eu fizera a Deus: "_Deus, faça com que eles acabem logo_". Deus não tinha atendido àquele meu pedido, permitindo que a minha tortura se prolongasse por horas. Deus tinha uma dívida comigo; eu esperava que ele a pagasse.

_Por favor, não o leve! Por favor, deixe-o comigo!_

As planícies começavam a dar lugar às montanhas e as minhas esperanças começavam a se renovar... até Emmett convulsionar em meus braços.

- _Não_! Por favor...!

As minhas pernas e meus braços queimavam.

- EDWARD! – Gritei o mais alto possível, esperando que o meu irmão ouvisse a minha voz. – EDWARD!

Nada. Nenhuma resposta. Emmett perdera a consciência e eu percebi o quanto sentia falta dos gemidos de dor dele – aqueles gemidos me lembravam de que ele ainda estava vivo.

- Emmett, resista! EDWARD!

Finalmente, um lugar conhecido. Eu conhecia aquelas matas, era onde eu costumava caçar. Estava a quinze minutos de casa.

A respiração de Emmett falhou.

- _Não_! _EDWARD_!

E, finalmente, depois de uma fração de segundo:

- _Rosalie?_

Suspirei aliviada.

- EDWARD, LIGUE PARA CARLISLE E MANDE-O VIR PARA CASA! TIRE ESME DE CASA!

- _O que-?_

- EDWARD, AGORA!

Eu corri ainda mais rápido, esperando que o meu irmão conseguisse fazer tudo aquilo. Emmett estava cada vez mais frio e eu... e eu sequer queria pensar na hipótese de perdê-lo. Não agora, que eu estava tão perto.

Como um borrão, passei pelos fundos da casa de Emmett e logo estava contornando o lago. Minha casa em vista. Minha _esperança_ em vista.

A primeira pessoa que vi foi Edward, me esperando com a porta aberta. Ele tapava o nariz e a boca, mas eu podia ver a expressão desesperada dele.

- O que você fez? – Ele me acusou.

Em vez de responder, deixei passar em minha mente o momento que o encontrei. E, enquanto fazia isso, o levava para o meu quarto.

Ao deitar Emmett em minha cama, desloquei ainda mais o braço dele – agora preso ao corpo apenas por algumas fibras musculosas. Ele acordou e gritou tão alto, que pensei que toda a vizinhança poderia ouvir.

- Me desculpe! – Disse, em desespero. – _Me desculpe_! – Voltei-me para Edward. – Onde está Carlisle?

- Ele deve estar chegando!

- E Esme?

- Mandei ela ficar na cidade.

Assenti. Não tinha mais nada o que fazer, a não ser escutar a respiração ruidosa de Emmett. Quando escutei o gritar, me virei: Edward estava pressionando com os meus lençóis a ferida do abdômen dele.

- Ele não pode mais perder sangue – ele falou com dificuldade, e eu percebi que o meu irmão estava prendendo a respiração. – Rosalie, sente um pouco.

Foi apenas então que lembrei que as minhas pernas estavam queimando, mas não me sentei. Não podia.

- Você não vai fazer nada?

- Eu estou fazendo o que posso, Rosalie!

- Mantenha-o vivo!

E, dizendo isso, corri novamente – desta vez com destino a rodovia estadual. Não demorou um minuto para que eu encontrasse o Hudson sendo guiado por Carlisle.

- Pare o carro! – Disse assim que ele me viu. Carlisle não demorou a me obedecer. – Carlisle, Emmett está morrendo! Vamos!

- Ros-

- AGORA!

E nós corremos juntos. Ouvi um barulho de desagrado deixar a garganta de Carlisle assim que entramos em casa, onde o cheiro de Emmett era mais forte. Ele, então, tomou a dianteira e subiu as escadas. O escutei mandar Edward sair do quarto e quase esbarrei com o meu irmão nas escadas.

Quando entrei no quarto, Carlisle tinha os seus dentes perto do pescoço de Emmett.

- NÃO! – Ele me olhou, confuso. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Não foi para isso que você me chamou, Rosalie?

- Não! Eu quero que você o _salve_! Que o conserte, para que ele possa... viver!

Carlisle me olhou com compaixão.

- Rosalie, eu não posso salvá-lo como médico. E, daqui a um minuto ou dois, também não poderei salvar Emmett como vampiro! Então se decida agora!

Eu sabia a resposta certa. Eu tinha que dizer para Carlisle deixar que a alma de Emmett descansasse. Eu não tinha o direito de condenar Emmett àquela vida.

Mas, na hora de verbalizar aquilo, algo dentro de mim rugiu. E a única coisa que saiu dos meus lábios foi:

- Salve-o.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas de comentaram o cap anterior: __**Ana Paula **__(está aqui! Hehehe! É que eu sou concurseira, e só tenho uma hora por dia pra escrever... quando muito. Por isso que às vezes demoro pra postar!), __**Duaschais Seneschais **__(Pois eh, esse foi o cap. Mas eu vou mostrar um pouco do POV de Emmett no prox cap – estou até meio nervosa, porque Emmett é muito religioso e eu... _não_. É difícil escrever morte no POV dele! Qto à epidemia, eu joguei na Wikipédia as epidemias dos anos 1930 e apareceu cólera nos EUA. Não pensei duas vezes antes de usá-la na fic!), __**Elissa Summers**__, __**Tathiana **__(Ele não terminaria com a Louise, mais pra frente eu explicarei por que. Mas o Emmett nem precisou; morreu antes de pedi-la em casamento!), __**We-re bad **__(obrigada! E história não se passa toda em Riverside, não. Vai ter uma pedaço no Canadá – que começa daqui a uns quatro caps –, outra em Washington e termina em Riverside... porque eu ADORO voltar ao início das coisas) e a __**Lou**__, porque beta que é beta, deixa review! E do Nyah! __**Relsanli**__ e __**mkmk**__._


	14. Purgatório

**XIV**

**PURGATÓRIO**

**EMMETT**

Naquela noite, eu tive um sonho ruim. Era como se uma nuvem me perseguisse, e, por mais que eu corresse, ela se aproximava cada vez mais. A nuvem era a morte, eu acho; ou, pelo menos, eu corria como quem corre da morte. Acordei pouco antes de ela me alcançar – corpo pesado e suado, coração palpitando dolorosamente, ofegante. Demorei a me convencer de que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo.

Na verdade, apenas consegui me acalmar quando senti os cabelos de Louise fazendo cócegas no meu nariz. A minha garota dormia pesadamente ao meu lado, seu corpo ainda nu colado ao meu. As boas lembranças da noite anterior pareceram suficientes para apagar totalmente o pavor do sonho.

- Ei – Sussurrei, acordando-a. – Eu tenho que sair daqui, antes que a sua tia venha lhe chamar para o café da manhã.

Louise gemeu baixinho e se moveu sobre mim. Senti ela beijar duas vezes o meu peito antes de dizer:

- E você me tinha que me acordar pra isso?

- Bem... se a sua tia abrir a porta e lhe ver dormindo sem roupas ela _pode _desconfiar de alguma coisa!

- Oh. – Ela espiou debaixo das suas cobertas, vendo que ainda estava nua. Eu aproveitei para dar uma olhadinha, também. – Eu acho que apaguei antes de me vestir.

- Não estou reclamando! Aliás, quando nos casarmos, você vai ter que dormir nua todas as noites.

- Essas serão as ordens do meu marido?

- Sim.

- Então eu não terei escolha, senão obedecer!

Dizendo isso, ela respirou fundo e se levantou, ainda enrolada no lençol. Eu a observei procurar as nossas roupas no chão e não pude deixar reparar em como ela era bonita – bonita de uma forma real, palpável; não como uma divindade.

Eu estava aprendendo a gostar da realidade, de novo.

- O quê – ela perguntou, enquanto me entregava as minhas roupas. – Por que você está me olhando assim?

- Eu amo você – respondi sinceramente.

Louise sorriu.

- Eu pensei que estava com o rosto marcado de baba. Isso é bem melhor.

Ri, enlaçando Louise pela cintura e a beijando, sem me importar com o seu hálito matinal. Se eu soubesse que aquela seria a última vez, eu teria feito mais; eu teria me desculpado por todas as vezes que a magoei e teria tentado dizer o quanto ela significava para mim.

Mas eu não sabia. Então eu apenas me vesti e pulei a janela do seu quarto, sem dizer adeus.

O sol já estava nascendo. Eu andei pelos pastos e cumprimentei alguns dos funcionários que já começavam a trabalhar. Tive que inventar desculpas quando o tio de Louise, que já cuidava da ordenha, disse que não tinha me escutando se levantar.

- Amanhã é o grande dia? – Ele me perguntou.

- Pois é.

- Nervoso?

- Não, na verdade. Eu já sei o que ela vai responder.

Ele riu.

- Sabe, você ainda não me mostrou o anel de noivado.

- Eu não comprei nenhum.

O que o tio de Louise não sabia, era que eu já tinha dado o anel de noivado para outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que tinha me rejeitado.

Pensar em Rosalie Hale me fez ter vontade de atirar em alguma coisa – e eu jamais me negaria aquele desejo. Pedindo licença, fui até o meu quarto e peguei a espingarda. Caçar me faria bem.

A verdade é que eu ainda não tinha pensado em _como_ eu pediria a mão de Louise, se não tinha um anel. Eu sabia que dar uma jóia de família para Rosalie tinha sido estúpido, mas eu não conseguia me arrepender. Quer dizer, eu amava Louise; _muito_! Mas Rosalie ainda era a mulher que ocupava os meus pensamentos.

Me embrenhei na floresta.

Talvez, se eu não tivesse convencido Louise a ir pra cama comigo, há uns dois anos, e ela ainda fosse pura, eu tentasse convencer Rosalie de que ela deveria se casar comigo. Ainda assim, de que me valeria tal casamento? Nos primeiros anos, tudo bem; eu a manteria entretida. Mas e depois? E quando a minha devoção não fosse mais suficiente para distraí-la do fato de que eu sempre serei pobre? De que eu sempre seria simplório e sempre lhe envergonharia na frente dos seus amigos chiques?

Nós seríamos infelizes. Já com Louise... – eu sorri. Louise era do meu mundo. Por isso eu fui apaixonado por ela desde que tinha treze anos!

Ali a mata era diferente da de onde eu morava: as árvores eram mais espaçadas, tinha armadilhas de urso por todo o lugar e, por ser um planalto, era bem mais gelado. Ali a caça era mais perigosa – o que apenas a deixava mais emocionante.

A minha garota odiava quando eu saía para caçar – só porque uma vez eu quase perdi uma perna para uma das armadilhas. Ela era caseira, a minha Louise. Não gostava muito de se aventurar pelas matas. Já Rosalie amava caminhar pela floresta, toda corajosa e desarmada. Ela não sobreviveria ali – a menos que tivesse alguém cuidando dela. Sorri; Rosalie era independente demais pra deixar que alguém cuidasse dela.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu andei, mas seguia sempre para o leste; não me perderia. A mata era cada vez mais fechada, e não demorei a ver alguns ursos pequenos – especialmente às margens do rio... Se não me enganava, aquele mesmo rio onde, milhas distante, eu notei pela primeira vez as curvas de Rosalie.

Pensei no dia em que ela revelou que gostava de mim – sentada na espreguiçadeira às margens do lago. Pensei nas pernas dela e nos seios que se pronunciavam no vestido colado. Pensei no sorriso dela, e na forma que ela olhava para mim.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei, lembrando de cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Lembrado de como era beijar a sua boca. Meu coração acelerou e eu não senti culpa: amanhã eu pediria Louise em casamento, e me obrigaria a ter olhos apenas para ela. Então, aquela ela a última vez que eu me permitiria pensar em Rosalie; pensar no meu anjo.

Por mais que me doesse, eu pensaria nela. Eu pensaria nos olhos, e na risada dela. Eu pensaria na boca.

Eu imaginei como seria o seu corpo nu: nada menos que perfeito. Imaginei como seria o seu corpo nu colado ao meu... como seria estar dentro dele.

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um urro distante e, por mais que eu quisesse continuar imaginando como seria fazer amor com Rosalie, eu sabia que a realidade era perigosa. Eu não poderia estar distraído com tantos ursos por perto.

Eu faria a minha vítima, depois voltaria a imaginar os seios de Rosalie em minha boca.

Respirando fundo, peguei a minha espingarda pela alça e a tirei do meu ombro. Chequei se estava carregada, e a deixei pronta para ser usada – meu dedo já no gatilho. Lá estava ele: o enorme uso cinzento. Um sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios, enquanto o colocava em minha mira. O animal se virou para mim, seus olhos bestiais cravando-se nos meus por uma mera fração de segundo antes de eu apertar o gatilho e...

_E nada._

Nenhum barulho, nenhuma pancada em meu ombro por causa do recuo da espingarda, nenhum cheiro de pólvora, nenhum urro de dor.

Apertei o gatilho novamente, e a espingarda mais uma vez falhou. O urso deu um urro gutural, finalmente me identificando como o inimigo. O meu coração acelerou por medo... não. Por _pavor_. De certa forma, enquanto o urso enorme se aproximava e eu tentava desesperadamente atirar, eu soube que aquela era a minha hora.

Então, ele chegou. E eu vi a pata enorme erguer-se no ar e foi como se o tempo ficasse suspenso por um segundo antes de... a pata atingiu pesadamente o meu rosto, rasgando a carne e esfacelando os meus ossos. Eu caí no chão, zonzo, e soltei a minha espingarda.

Ouvi mais um urro antes do animal abocanhar o meu pescoço e colocar uma pata sobre o meu peito, rasgando-me com as suas unhas. A minha garganta encheu-se de sangue, e eu não pude sequer gritar. Olhei para o lado, para a minha espingarda; aprendi exatamente onde ela estava pouco antes dos meus olhos serem nublados pelo líquido vermelho. O urso mexeu a sua pata, apoiando todo o seu peso sobre mim e eu pude ouvir as minhas costelas quebrando.

Tossi. Tossi. E finalmente consegui gritar.

Os meus dedos encontraram a alça da espingarda ao mesmo tempo em que o urso abocanhou parte da minha perna. Quando eu tentei mirar, vi a minha carne em sua boca. Gritei ao apertar o gatilho.

Meu grito não foi o único barulho. A arma disparou, atingiu o urso na pata. Ele urrou – entre dor e ódio. Em sua vingança, cambaleou até mim e golpeou o meu braço esquerdo, esfacelando-o, esmagando-o... Quase separando-o de mim.

Nem sei se tive forças para gritar, mas consegui atirar mais uma vez – no peito, agora. O sangue do animal misturou-se ao meu e ele tropeçou para trás. Mais uma vez, atirei. A fera caiu no chão.

_Eu venci._

Sorri, apesar da dor.

Eu tinha vencido.

Como se para comemorar a minha vitória, o sol brilhou entre as árvores e iluminou o meu rosto. O brilho do sol me fazia lembrar os olhos de Rosalie...

_Rosalie_. Meu anjo. Ela seria o meu último pensamento em vida.

_Deus, traga o meu anjo até mim. Deixe que ela me conduza até o Senhor._

Dor... tanta dor!

_Pai nosso que está no Céu, santificado... _– eu não lembrava mais. A dor me fez esquecer como rezar. E, se eu estava morrendo, eu _deveria_ rezar! – _O pão nosso... Perdoar quem nos ofendeu... Livrai-nos de todo o mal, amém._

- Emmett!

Era a voz dela! Eu senti uma explosão de alegria, porque Deus tinha atendido ao meu pedido. Ele tinha trazido o meu anjo até mim... _certo?_

Tentei abrir os meus olhos, e ela estava lá. Meu anjo. Tão perfeita, tão linda. _Ela brilhava_.

- Eu- Sabia- A... – Falar doía tanto! Mas eu tinha que continuar! – Anjo.

- Sim, eu estou aqui.

Um espasmo de dor correu pelo meu corpo e eu sabia que não deveria mostrar a minha dor na frente do meu anjo, mas não resisti. Eu estava morrendo.

- Morrer- jovem.

Eu era jovem demais... Mas, se era o meu anjo quem me levaria para o céu, que assim fosse. Que ela fizesse de mim o que quisesse.

E ela me ergueu, para me levar para o céu... E nós começamos a voar, tão rápido... E ela respirava forte, o que era estranho para um anjo... E era estranho que eu sentisse tanta dor, se estava indo para o céu...

Seria aquilo o vale das sombras da morte?... _E, diabos, por que eu não conseguia lembrar o salmo inteiro?_

Meu anjo falava com alguém e... onde estava a luz do sol? Ela me soltou, e eu gritei quando o meu braço se deslocou. E logo tinha alguém mais comigo... alguém loiro e...

E...

_Ainda que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temerei mal nenhum, porque tu estás comigo._

O Senhor... Então aquele homem seria Deus?

Mas, então, Deus me mordeu, e a minha dor aumentou. Foi como se me mergulhassem no fogo, e eu não conseguia entender por que Deus tinha me enviado para o inferno – eu tinha sido um bom cristão e nunca machuquei ninguém intencionalmente! E eu gritei, e eu ouvi alguém dizer que eu achava que estava no inferno... E ouvi a voz do meu anjo dizer que não.

E eu acreditei, porque o meu anjo estava lá; o meu anjo jamais caminharia pelo inferno, porque ela era pura demais.

Eu estava no purgatório.

_No vale da sombra da morte._

Gritei novamente.

_No vale da sombra da morte... O Senhor é o meu pastor..._

- Ele está rezando, Carlisle. Tentando recitar o Salmo 23.

Deus segurou a minha mão, então. Com a sua voz firme, Ele disse:

- "O Senhor é o meu pastor, nada me faltará... Deitar-me faz em verdes pastos, guia-me mansamente a águas tranqüilas... Refrigera a minha alma; guia-me pelas veredas da justiça, por amor do seu nome... Ainda que eu andasse pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temeria mal algum, porque tu estás comigo; a tua vara e o teu cajado me consolam... Preparas uma mesa perante mim na presença dos meus inimigos, unges a minha cabeça com óleo, o meu cálice transborda... Certamente que a bondade e a misericórdia me seguirão todos os dias da minha vida; e habitarei na casa do Senhor por longos dias".

Eu tentei acompanhá-lo enquanto ele recitava o Salmo, mas a dor não deixava. A dor me confundia, e eu apenas conseguia pensar quando abria os meus olhos e via o meu anjo. Ela também rezou comigo... Ela rezou o Pai Nosso, e a Ave Maria, e a Salve Rainha, e o Credo – apesar de eu não lembrar muito bem das duas últimas.

Ela me dava conforto.

Mas, quando eu fechava os olhos... eu estava no inferno novamente.

**XxXxXxX**

_Esse cap foi um parto. De verdade. Eu não sou religiosa, não entendo como funciona a mente das pessoas religiosas (sem ofensa, sério!) e só tinha me atrevido a escrever sobre uma pessoa religiosa uma vez; mas ela não morreu na trama. Enfim, foi complicado. Mas espero que tenha saído ok._

_Aliás, vai ter um bocado de elementos religiosos no próximo cap, também; então, boa sorte para mim. Se alguém tiver alguma dica, pode mandar._

_Anyways, bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que deixaram review no cap passado: __**Lou**__ [pq beta que eh beta deixa review!], __**Mimsy Riddle**__, __**Elissa Summers**__, __**Ana Paula **__e__** Tathiana **__[tentei não me ater muito à transformação, mas ao ataque. Como eu disse, escrever esse cap foi um parto, e eu não sei se conseguiria escrever mais uma linha... Hehehe!]. E, claro, para o pessoal do Nyah!__** mkmk **__e__** Relsanli**__._


	15. Desperto

**XV**

**DESPERTO**

**ROSALIE**

_Terça-feira, 08 de Outubro de 1935._

- Mas ele quer lhe ver!

Eu suspirei, me concentrando no capô aberto do DeSoto. Eu não queria ouvir aquilo... _eu não podia_.

Edward estava tentando me convencer a voltar para meu quarto há quase uma hora; ele dizia sem parar que Emmett chamava por mim – às vezes murmurando o meu nome, às vezes perguntando por que o anjo dele o abandonara. E, se eu tirasse um minuto para ser sincera comigo mesma, eu saberia que eu também queria vê-lo; queria segurar a sua mão durante a provação que eu impus a ele.

Mas eu não podia.

Eu não podia porque cada grito, cada gemido de dor... cada vez que eu via a agonia no rosto de Emmett, era como reviver as quatro longas noites que eu agonizei no porão da casa de Carlisle, dois anos antes. Eu pensei que tinha força para encarar aqueles dias, mas eu estava errada.

Eu não podia estar do lado de Emmett.

- Os pensamentos dele, Rosalie... São todos para você! Ele sabe que está morrendo! Ele quer que você reze com ele.

Dei de ombros.

- Carlisle é filho de um pastor. É ele quem sabe a bíblia até de trás pra frente. Ele que reze!

- Emmett quer _você_!

- E? Eu _tentei_, Edward... não consigo mais! Eu não consigo mais sentar ao lado de Emmett e dizer palavras que para mim são vazias!Você _sabe_ que eu há muito perdi a confiança em Deus.

- Isso não é desculpa! _Você_ é a culpada de tudo isso!

- Você queria que eu o deixasse para morrer, no meio da floresta?

- Não... Mas eu queria que você tivesse aceitado a morte dele quando Carlisle disse que não havia outra maneira de salvá-lo, se não a transformação!

Claro que Edward tinha razão – ele geralmente estava certo. Eu era apenas uma menina de vinte anos, enquanto ele era um homem de trinta e quatro, com mais sabedoria e experiência de vida. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia imaginar o que seria de mim se eu tivesse deixado que Emmett morresse.

Talvez Deus tenha deixado que eu trouxesse Emmett a tempo. Talvez Deus não tivesse me abandonado, afinal.

- Renovando a sua fé?

- Não... _Talvez_.

- Eu não preciso dizer que Deus não tem nada a ver com a sua decisão de condenar Emmett a passar uma eternidade como uma besta, preciso?

- Edward, por favor... me deixe em paz.

Dizendo isso, eu peguei a chave de fenda mais suja de graxa da garagem e sentei-me na esteira, deslizando para debaixo do DeSoto, esperando que Edward me deixasse com os meus pensamentos.

Emmett gritou.

Fechei os meus olhos. Eu conhecia bem a dor pela qual ele estava passando. Lembrava-me com clareza das longas horas de interminável agonia. Enquanto sobreviva a elas, eu tinha certeza de que estava chegando ao inferno, sendo punida pela imoralidade das minhas últimas horas de vida.

E, então, o meu coração parou. E a dor parou. E eu tive a mais absoluta certeza de que ainda estava na terra. Foi então que eu bani Deus da minha vida: se ele me amasse, ele teria me deixado morrer.

- Rosalie... Por favor. A transformação está no fim, e ele _precisa _ver você quando despertar.

Rolei, saindo de baixo do carro, e olhei para Edward.

- Está no fim?

- Quase acabando.

Eu lembro que, quando a minha transformação chegou ao fim e eu abri os olhos, eu desejava ver os meus pais... eu _precisava_ vê-los. Estar numa casa com pessoas desconhecidas apenas me deixou mais assustada.

Eu não podia fazer aquilo com Emmett. Eu tinha que estar ao seu lado.

Levantei-me e tentei sorrir quando disse:

- Você vem comigo?

E Edward veio comigo. Ele me seguiu durante todo o tempo em que eu caminhei para a casa, subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto. E ele segurou a minha mão quando eu estremeci ao ver Emmett se contorcer, com rosto deformado pela dor.

Carlisle e Esme sorriram a me ver – eles tentavam convencer Emmett da sua nova realidade há um dia.

- Rosalie, venha – Esme disse. – Ele está ficando lindo!

Respirei fundo e dei dois passos em direção à cama... e perdi totalmente o meu fôlego. Emmett não tinha mais nenhum resquício das feridas e do sangue. A pele estava clara, lisa; os músculos do tórax e dos braços dele mais desenvolvidos e definidos e eu... eu quis tocá-lo. A minha boca encheu-se de veneno.

Dei mais um passo. As linhas do rosto dele estavam mais definidas, e não existia nenhum vestígio da barba, geralmente mal-feita. Os cachos dele estavam perfeitos e... e, apesar da expressão de dor, as covinhas ainda estavam lá, mais aparentes que nunca.

Toquei a sua testa carinhosamente e delineei o seu rosto com o indicador. A pele dele, agora, estava quase na mesma temperatura que a minha – e eu sabia que sentiria falta do seu calor.

A expressão facial de Emmett se tornou mais calma, e ele abriu os olhos.

Seus olhos estavam ainda mais penetrantes, agora que exibiam um vermelho vivo. Sorri-lhe.

- Vai acabar logo.

- Não- Eu quero... viver.

Olhei, confusa, para Carlisle.

- Eu nunca vi algo assim, Rosalie. Ele não pediu para morrer. Ele não pedia para que a dor acabasse, mas para que ele fosse curado. O tempo inteiro, ele pedia para ser salvo; ele sempre quis viver.

- Ele já está aceitando que é um... a sua _nova natureza_?

- Um pouco. Emmett tem períodos intercalados de consciência. Quando está fora de si, volta a pensar que eu sou Deus e você e Esme são anjos.

O olhei novamente.

- Você não vai morrer, Emmett.

E ele sorriu. Em meio à dor, ele sorriu.

Eu não saí mais do seu lado. Não deixei de segurar a sua mão. Até que o coração dele começou a acelerar – Carlisle me disse que aquele era o fim da transformação. Esme e ele me tiraram de perto de Emmett, dizendo que ele não saberia controlar a própria força quando acordasse.

Esme e eu ficamos no fundo do quarto, encostadas na parede, e Carlisle e Edward em nossa frente, prontos para nos proteger. A minha mãe adotiva segurou a minha mão enquanto ouvíamos às últimas batidas do coração de Emmett.

E, então, o silêncio. Eu segurei a mão de Esme mais fortemente, ansiando pelo momento em que Emmett abriria os olhos.

Mordi o lábio inferior, apreensiva.

Quando Emmett abriu os olhos, ele parecia assustado. Ele se levantou da cama rapidamente, o seu mero impulso sendo suficiente para quebrar a madeira em três pedaços. O estrondo penetrou os seus ouvidos aguçados e ele olhou para trás, para o seu estrago, enquanto cambaleava em minha direção – Edward se aproximou ainda mais de mim, protetor.

- Emmett – Carlisle disse, baixo, chamando-lhe atenção. – Emmett, acalme-se. Somos nós, os Cullen... você se lembra de nós?

Ele ainda parecia assustado quando olhou para Carlisle.

- Não, Emmett – Edward disse. – Você não está morto... e sim, eu li os seus pensamentos.

Os olhos dele encontraram os meus, e demorou dois segundos para que um brilho de reconhecimento aparecesse neles. Finalmente, ele sorriu e deu um passo em minha direção – sendo imediatamente contido por Carlisle e Edward. Com um craque, o braço de Edward quebrou-se em dois pontos.

- Calma! – Carlisle disse. – Emmett, você não sabe a força que tem... você pode machucar Rosalie!

Emmett parou imediatamente, olhando confuso para Carlisle.

- Eu não a machucaria.

A voz de Emmett... suspirei. A voz de Emmett estava mais profunda, mais masculina. Combinava perfeitamente com o seu porte viril.

Mais uma vez, tudo que eu queria era me aproximar dele.

- Não intencionalmente – Edward sorriu, mostrando a Emmett as faturas expostas em seu braço.

- Edward?

Emmett abriu a boca, e eu sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo – as lembranças dele estavam voltando uma a uma, encobertas por uma névoa espessa.

Finalmente, ele riu.

- Dr. Cullen, eu pensei que você fosse Deus!

Carlisle sorriu.

- É normal, Emmett. Com a dor que você estava passando, é esperado que tenha se deixado levar pela sua fé.

- Você rezou comigo.

- Meu pai era um pastor... eu cresci como um homem de fé.

- Obrigado. O que você estava falando... sobre eu ter mudado...?

- Sim, Emmett. Confio que, agora, você acredite em mim. Você está vendo e ouvindo mais claramente. Está mais forte, as suas feridas se foram. E, eu suponho, está sentindo a sua garganta queimar.

Ele colocou a mão sobre garganta e o seu rosto tomou uma expressão desgostosa.

- Sim, isso. Isso pára?

- Quando você se alimentar, amenizará.

- E por alimentação você quer dizer...?

- Sangue.

Emmett riu novamente, e me olhou.

- Quando eu lhe conheci, saí pela cidade dizendo que você parecia Nosferatu. Eu estava certo!... Rosalie, eu não vou te machucar.

Eu dei um meio-sorriso e olhei para Carlisle, como se pedisse permissão. Ele assentiu e, enquanto eu me aproximava, ouvi Edward dizer para eu ter cuidado. Não me importei... Emmett não me machucaria.

Toquei levemente a sua mão, e foi como se a pele de Emmett pudesse me queimar. Os meus olhos desceram pelo pescoço, e pelo peito, e pelo abdômen perfeitamente esculpido, e uma sensação estranha tomou conta do meu baixo-ventre. Uma sensação que se intensificou quando ele deu um passo em minha direção e pôs os seus braços fortes em volta de mim.

Eu o imitei, abraçando-o. Passeei os meus dedos por cada um dos músculos tensos das costas dele e, quando a sensação em meu baixo-ventre ficou ainda mais forte, senti o meu cheiro tomar conta do quarto.

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido comigo, ouvi um grunhido selvagem deixar a garganta de Emmett e ele me olhou como se fosse um animal... e, milésimos depois, as mãos de Esme em mim, me afastando para longe. Edward e Carlisle seguravam Emmett.

- Calma – Carlisle dizia. – Calma, Emmett. Você tem que se alimentar!

Ele olhou transtornado para Carlisle.

- Eu... Eu não entendo-!

- O corpo de Rosalie reagiu ao seu, e você reagiu ao dela. Você tem que lembrar, Emmett, que, quanto aos instintos, nós não somos mais que animais! Quanto mais cedo você se alimentar, mais poderá ficar perto de Rosalie sem perder o controle.

Emmett me olhou, como quem pedisse desculpas. Eu não respondi, ainda confusa com o que havia acontecido comigo.

- Então... Caçar. Animais?

- O sangue humano é o principal alimento dos vampiros, e é quase impossível resistir a ele. Mas nós nos alimentamos apenas de animais, Emmett. Se você quiser permanecer nessa família, fará o mesmo.

- Claro. Eu não quero matar ninguém.

Edward finalmente soltou o braço dele, percebendo que Emmett estava controlado.

- Mas vai, Emmett. Controle total... são poucos os vampiros que conseguem. Não existe ninguém que não tenha cometido assassinatos nesta sala. Bem, exceto você, por enquanto.

- E vocês não se sentem culpados?

- Nós sabemos que é inevitável – Carlisle respondeu. – O nosso estilo de vida vai de encontro a nossa natureza. Leva um tempo para nos acostumarmos e, antes desse tempo... às vezes é impossível resistir.

- Eu ainda tenho certa dificuldade, querido – Esme disse. – O importante é que você queira ser como nós.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu quero.

Carlisle sorriu.

- Então, por que não vamos para a floresta?

- Tudo bem... Rosalie? Vem conosco?

O olhar que ele mandou para mim fez com que um arrepio cruzasse a minha espinha. Eu queria ir com ele. Eu queria passar cada minuto do meu dia com ele. Ainda assim, como eu poderia deixar Emmett me ver como um animal? Alimentando-me de carcaças?

- Não. Eu vou ficar.

Ele pareceu tão decepcionado, que eu tive vontade de mudar de idéia... mas não faria aquilo. Ele não me veria como uma selvagem!

Não demorou muito para eu observar, pela janela, Carlisle, Emmett e Edward se encaminhando para a floresta. E, logo em seguida, Esme colocou a mão em meu obro.

- Você o magoou.

Dei de ombros.

- Ele _nunca_ vai me ver caçando.

- Nunc- Foi por isso? Porque você não quer ser vista como uma vampira?

Olhei para Esme, confusa.

- Por que mais seria?

- Pelo... pelo que aconteceu, querida! Se Carlisle e Edward não estivessem aqui para segurar Emmett- Eu não quero nem pensar!

Eu demorei alguns segundos para entender o que Esme queria dizer, até me lembrar do rosto de Emmett... da _fome_ em seus olhos. Da forma como o corpo dele pressionou ao meu antes de sermos separados. Ao pensar naquilo, senti novamente o formigamento em meu ventre – e foi apenas então que eu entendi o que era aquilo.

Era algo que eu não deveria sentir, especialmente por causa de como eu morri.

_Era o pecado._

Eu deveria sentir asco. Eu deveria sentir medo. No entanto, a minha única reação foi deixar que um sorriso brotasse em meus lábios.

Eu _queria _o pecado.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Gente, desculpe a demora. Na verdade, faz mais de uma semana que eu quero atualizar e o site não deixa! Eu só achei uma solução no forum agora! YEY!_

**_Edit: _**_O cap já estava online há um tempo; repostei agora pq os alertas não tinham sido enviados.  
_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas de comentaram o cap passado: __**Jss hale, Elissa Summers, Tathiana, **__a__** Lou **__e __**we're bad.  
**_


	16. Vida Após a Morte

**XVI**

**VIDA APÓS A MORTE**

**EMMETT**

Era... incrível.

Novos cheiros, novas cores... Toda uma nova maneira de perceber o mundo. Eu podia ver cada detalhe de cada coisa. Eu podia distinguir cheiros e odores de uma forma espetacular. Eu me sentia super poderoso.

E tudo havia melhorado depois que eu tomei o sangue de um leão da montanha – a queimação irritante em minha garganta havia diminuído, e eu podia me concentrar mais. Eu podia perceber a minha velocidade e a minha força. Ri; já nem me importando mais com o tom diferente da minha voz.

Aquilo era incrível!

- Fico feliz que você esteja encarando tudo tão bem, Emmett – Edward disse, tentando acompanhar o meu passo acelerado. – As pessoas normais se assustam com a perspectiva de ser um vampiro.

- Você sempre fala difícil, Edward?

O garoto riu-se.

- Hábito. Dá pra parar um minuto?

Eu parei, me voltando para ele sem conter o sorriso em meu rosto.

- Ok. Está cansado?

- Não... Nós não ficamos cansados, na verdade. Eu apenas acho irritante correr e conversar ao mesmo tempo.

- Nem tinha pensado nisso, Edward! É que parece que eu tenho tanta energia para queimar!

- Você tem. É o sangue humano; o seu corpo está cheio dele. Você será mais forte enquanto o mantiver, Emmett... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, será mais difícil de resistir à urgência de se alimentar de outros humanos.

- Eu não faria isso – Eu disse, olhando para o rio que corria perto de onde eu estava. A água era turva, mas eu conseguia enxergar cada peixe que nadava nele. – Matar pessoas, sabe? Até onde eu sei, isso é uma passagem só de ida para o inferno.

Edward se aproximou de mim – e eu não precisei me virar para saber daquilo. Pude ouvir cada passo, cada folha sendo esmagada pelos seus pés, a respiração dele ficando mais ruidosa e o cheiro dele mais forte. Ele levou dois segundo e vinte e três milésimos para chegar até mim.

- Para nós, Emmett, matar é instintivo. Não é algo que se possa controlar, de início.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Não há nada que eu não possa controlar com esse novo corpo! – Ri. – Quantas pessoas você já matou?

- Trezentos e vinte e oito – Em minha mente, soltei um palavrão. – Mas só matei pouco mais de uma dezena até me acostumar com o nosso estilo de vida. As outras... bem, foi numa fase rebelde.

- Dr. Cullen aceitou isso?

- Não; claro que não! Eu deixei a família para poder me alimentar de humanos.

- O que Rosalie achou disso?

- Foi antes de ela chegar. Rosalie é a mais nova da família.

Eu assenti novamente, e voltei a olhar os peixes. Me lembrei de Rosalie; de como ela era ainda mais bonita, vista pelos meus novos olhos. Me lembrei da forma como ela me abraçou e como eu quase a ataquei. Me lembrei de como ela havia se recusado a caçar comigo.

- Ela não teve a intenção de lhe rejeitar, Emmett. Rosalie tem problemas com essa existência... tudo o que ela queria era ser humana.

- Como assim?

- Ela nunca escondeu que preferia ter morrido. E, como você pensava que ela era humana até alguns dias, Rosalie não queria que você a visse caçando.

- Mesmo? Ela deveria saber que eu não me importo com o que ela é. Eu a pedi em casamento, por Deus!

Sim, porque eu lembrava bem daquela parte da minha vida. Eu lembrava nitidamente de dar um anel de noivado para Rosalie, e ser rejeitado logo depois.

Uma coisa estranha que acontece quando se vira um vampiro: toda a sua vida passada fica encoberta por uma névoa. Eu conseguia me lembrar de alguns rostos e de alguns momentos com certa nitidez; mas a grande maioria da minha vida estava... inacessível. Eu sabia quem era a minha mãe, onde ela morava e conheceria a sua voz em qualquer lugar; mas o meu pai, a pessoa que eu mais idolatrei em vida, não passava um homem sem rosto. Eu sabia que Louise Pace era a minha garota, mas apenas conseguia ver claramente o seu sorriso. Até mesmo a Rosalie de antes era uma imagem distante.

Exceto nas lembranças daquele dia. Daquele dia em que ela me rejeitou.

- Ela apenas fez isso porque queria que você seguisse com a sua vida, Emmett.

Olhei para Edward, e levei um tempo para entender que ele respondia aos meus pensamentos. Ainda não tinha me acostumado com aquele... _dom_.

- Mas eu queria ficar com ela.

- Eu sei. Todos sabem, na verdade – Ri. – Mas Rosalie não queria que você fosse condenado a essa vida.

- Ainda assim, Edward, ela não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas.

- O que eu posso dizer? A minha irmã gosta de dramatizar, de vez em quando! Mas ela se importa com você, pode acreditar.

Dei de ombros, as palavras de Rosalie voltando à minha mente. Não queria mais falar naquele assunto.

Edward, aparentemente, percebeu – ou leu em minha mente – que eu estava com mais vontade de caçar do que conversar, pois ficou quieto e apenas me observou enquanto eu drenava um cervo. Não demorei a perceber que os animais herbívoros não satisfaziam muito; era como comer grama. O sangue dos carnívoros era bem mais encorpado.

Usando a desculpa de que eu era um cara grande, consegui manter Edward na floresta por tempo suficiente para caçar mais um leão da montanha. No entanto, depois de matar o animal, ele disse que deveríamos voltar para casa: o Dr. Cullen ainda tinha muito que me dizer sobre o estilo de vida de um vampiro.

Logo chegávamos a casa. Os três Cullen estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá, aparentemente me esperando para uma reunião de família. Me senti um pouco tímido, e, quase instintivamente, procurei o olhar de Rosalie. Ela me evitava.

- Como foi a sua primeira caçada, querido? – a Sra. Cullen me perguntou.

- Boa, eu acho. Beber sangue é estranho. Acho que se os meus amigos caipiras me vissem daquele jeito, sairiam correndo atrás de mim com tochas e forcados!

- E como você está se sentindo?

- Melhor do que nunca.

Rosalie bufou e rolou os olhos. Não conseguia entender aquela atitude dela: até aquele momento, eu ainda não conseguira ver nenhuma desvantagem naquele meio de vida.

- Você quer sentar? – O Dr. Cullen me perguntou.

- Não. Eu estou com muita energia!

- Tudo bem. Enquanto você esteve fora com Edward, Esme, Rosalie e eu estávamos conversando sobre o vamos fazer, agora que temos um vampiro recém-nascido entre nós... isso levando em consideração que você queira, de fato, fazer parte da nossa família?

- Sim – respondi rapidamente. – Claro que eu quero!

O Dr. Cullen sorriu, e eu vi a Sra. Cullen segurar a mão de Rosalie.

- Então nós temos que sair de Riverside, Emmett. Essa casa é muito perto da cidade, e nós temos muito vizinhos. Não seria seguro.

- Espere! – Edward disse. – Nós acabamos de nos mudar, Carlisle. Você não acha que as pessoas vão suspeitar, se nos mudarmos logo depois do desaparecimento de Emmett?

- Provavelmente, Edward, mas não podemos fazer nada! As pessoas gostam de nós, aqui; elas nos visitam. Não podemos arriscar!

- Então nós teremos mais dois anos como Syracuse? Trancados em casa, sem falar com ninguém?

- É a única solução, Edward.

Eu dei um passo à frente.

- Dr. Cullen, eu não quero causar nenhum aborrecimento. Vocês não precisam se mudar! Eu posso voltar à minha casa; tenho certeza de que mamãe não se importará com o que eu me tornei.

- Oh, querido – a Sra. Cullen respondeu. – Você não pode voltar para casa.

Franzi o cenho.

- Eu posso, Sra. Cullen. Mamãe não se importaria!

O Dr. Cullen deu um longo suspiro, e se levantou. Se aproximou de mim lentamente.

- Emmett, olhe para nós. Olhe para você.

Ele apontou para o grande espelho que ficava por trás do piano. Não tive escolhas senão obedecer. Tomei um susto quando finalmente vi a minha imagem: eu estava... diferente. A minha pele estava bem mais clara, e os meus cabelos diferentes. Eu estava visivelmente mais magro, mais musculoso e menos peludo. E os meus olhos... os meus olhos tinham um tom demoníaco de vermelho.

Não... Eu não podia ser um demônio!

- Ele está preocupado com a cor dos olhos, Carlisle – Edward disse. Não gostei que ele tivesse espiado aquele pensamento em particular.

- Se você decidir ficar conosco, Emmett, essa cor vai mudar. Os seus olhos vão ficar como os nossos.

- Eu vou com vocês, Dr. Cullen, mas preciso ver minha mãe antes. Preciso dizer a ela que eu estou bem!

- Emmett, você não resistiria ao cheiro do sangue humano. Nem mesmo ao da sua mãe.

A minha garganta ardeu ao ouvir aquilo e eu senti uma vontade quase incontrolável de atacar o Dr. Cullen. De parti-lo em mil pedaços – e eu sabia que conseguiria fazer aquilo, com o meu corpo novo.

Quando dei por mim, um barulho parecido como um rosnado saía da minha garganta e o Dr. Cullen e Edward tinham se colocado mais uma vez em frente às mulheres, protegendo-as.

_Eu era um demônio_?

- Eu não faria nada contra mãe!

- Você não conseguiria se controlar, Emmett – Edward respondeu. – Seria como o impulso que você acabou de ter, sendo um milhão de vezes mais forte.

- Querido – A Sra. Cullen disse, afastando o Dr. Cullen para poder me encarar. – Você acha que algum dia _eu_ tive intenção de matar alguém? Você acha que se eu tivesse escolha, eu não preferiria me matar a tirar a vida de outro?

A Sra. Cullen sorriu calidamente e ela pareceu ser uma pessoa tão boa, que poderia servir de inspiração para as imagens de Nossa Senhora da igreja. Ela, definitivamente, não parecia uma pessoa má.

Ela estava falando a verdade?

Eu seria capaz de matar a minha própria mãe e beber o seu sangue?

_Eu era um demônio!_

- Tudo bem. Sair sem me despedir.

- É mais que isso, Emmett – o Dr. Cullen disse. – Veja bem, em Chicago há uma lápide dizendo que Edward Anthony Masen morreu em 1918. Em Columbus, que Esme Anne Platt Evenson morreu em 1921. E, finalmente, em Rochester há uma que diz que Rosalie Lilian Hale se foi em 1933. Emmett, as pessoas daqui, que lhe conheceram em vida... eles não podem lhe ver assim. Eles não podem lhe procurar. Você não tem apenas que desaparecer; eles têm que pensar que você está morto.

Eu prendi a respiração – apenas então percebendo que, de fato, eu não precisava respirar.

- Dr. Cullen – Disse lentamente. – Minha mãe já enterrou um marido e um filho. Eu não vou permitir que ela enterre outro.

- Emmett, seja razoável.

- Eu entendi; não posso ver minha mãe. Mas, se o preço pra ficar com vocês é fazê-la acreditar que eu estou morto... eu sinto muito.

O Dr. Cullen não respondeu, e eu não parei de olhá-lo, desafiador. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu não mudaria de idéia.

Se eu não pudesse ficar com os Cullen, será que o meu anjo viria comigo?

Como se tivesse me ouvido pensar nela, Rosalie falou – me espantei ao ouvir novamente a sua voz.

- Não tem que ser assim.

- O que você disse, Rosalie? – O Dr. Cullen perguntou, curioso.

O meu anjo respirou fundo e se levantou, o seu olhar finalmente procurando o meu. Eu senti um calor se apossar do meu coração.

- Nós não precisamos forjar a morte de Emmett. Tudo que você precisa fazer, Carlisle, é dizer a Sra. McCarty que hoje você encontrou o meu quarto vazio e um bilhete... dizendo que eu fugi com o filho dela.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, para as lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Duaschais Seneschais **__(Sabe, eu também não lembro se o Edward culpa o Carlisle por alguma coisa. Acho que simplesmente não prestei atenção – já que ele nunca me interessou muito), __**Elissa Summers**__, __**We're-bad, Tathiana**__ e a __**Lou**__, porque beta que eh beta, deixa review! E, do Nyah!, a __**Relsani**__._


	17. Inverdades

_- Nós não precisamos forjar a morte de Emmett. Tudo que você precisa fazer, Carlisle, é dizer à Sra. McCarty que hoje você encontrou o meu quarto vazio e um bilhete... dizendo que eu fugi com o filho dela._

**XVII**

**INVERDADES**

**ROSALIE**

O plano havia brotado em minha mente assim que Emmett dissera que não ficaria conosco se tivesse de fazer com que a mãe acreditasse que ele estava morto. Era um plano esdrúxulo, infantil, e que acabaria machucando muitas pessoas que viviam em Riverside...

Mas teria de funcionar. A Sra. McCarty não teria que ver a sepultura do seu filho, e eu não teria que ver Emmett nos deixar... _me_ deixar.

- Como assim, Rosalie? - Carlisle me perguntou.

Respirei fundo.

- Emmett e eu... Nós éramos _próximos_. Todos na cidade sabiam disso. E o fato é que, ao que se sabe, ele sumiu há três dias. Esse é mais ou menos o tempo que ele levaria para caminhar da fazenda onde ele estava, até a nossa casa. Ele teria chegado aqui no meio da noite, me pedido pra fugir com ele... e eu teria aceitado.

"Você não poderia ver a sua mãe, Emmett, mas poderia telefoná-la. Ela saberia que você está vivo, que você está bem... e nós poderíamos até mandar dinheiro para ela de vez em quando, nos certificando de que nada lhe faltaria."

O olhei esperançosamente, enquanto ele ponderada a idéia. Tive esperança – _tinha que ter esperanças._

- Eu ia pedir a mão de Louise em casamento.

Respirei fundo, tomando aquilo como um golpe. Não queria acreditar que depois de tudo o que ele me dissera, depois de ter me pedido para lhe dar a minha vida, ele simplesmente pediria para aquela garota ser sua esposa.

Ainda assim, eu teria que esquecer a minha indignação e me focar em convencê-lo a me seguir. A ficar _comigo_.

- Não seria difícil para todos acreditarem que você desistiu e quis ficar comigo, Emmett. Afinal... você me pediu em casamento.

- Ninguém sabe disso.

- Ainda assim, as pessoas notaram que nós éramos próximos demais. A sua mãe achava que você estava apaixonado por mim. Mais que ninguém, _ela _vai acreditar que fugimos juntos.

Edward se aproximou de nós.

- E como você explicaria a minha ausência?

- Você não precisa sumir, Edward.

- Sim, preciso. Eu não posso deixar que você fique sozinha com Emmett enquanto ele não tiver um pouco mais de controle, Rosalie. Nós _todos _sabemos disso!

Emmett bufou, exasperado.

- Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que não vou machucar Rosalie?

- Se você perder o controle, Emmett, _vai_! Você quase o fez, mais cedo.

Emmett se calou, sua expressão raivosa sendo substituída por pelo remorso. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse assim – especialmente por uma situação que fora minha culpa; afinal, foi o meu cheiro que ativou a reação dele.

- Eu o manterei alimentado, Edward.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa, Rosalie... ele é muito mais forte que você!

- Se acontecer alguma coisa, Edward, será porque _eu _quis.

Com aquilo, Edward se calou. Foi a vez de Carlisle falar:

- Eu me sentiria mais seguro se você prometesse não se aproximar dele.

Suspirei.

- Claro que eu prometo.

- Muito bem. Arrumem as malas; as minhas roupas não servem bem em Emmett, mas acho que será suficiente até você poder ir a uma cidade e comprar roupas maiores. Rosalie, você sairá com o carro de Edward. Fiquem na floresta, faça com que ele se alimente com freqüência e fique longe dos humanos. Espere uma semana até me ligar. Até lá, eu terei encontrado um lugar onde vocês dois poderão ficar.

- Devemos ficar sempre no mesmo lugar?

- Talvez. Sempre verifique um raio de trinta milhas antes de caçarem, para se certificar que não têm humanos por perto.

- Eu posso fazer isso.

- Emmett? – Ele olhou para Carlisle. – Você concorda com esse plano?

Emmett deu de ombros.

- Muita gente vai se magoar com isso.

Esme se aproximou dele e, sorrindo, pôs uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Emmett, querido, eu sou mãe. Não existe coisa pior do que saber que o seu filho não tem mais vida... já aconteceu comigo; e isso significou, literalmente, a morte para mim. Nesse momento, a sua mãe pensa que você desapareceu na floresta. Ela deve estar aterrorizada com as possibilidades. Acredite, ela vai ficar aliviada ao saber que você apenas fugiu em busca do amor.

Ele hesitou por um momento.

- Não é _só_ com ela que eu estou preocupado.

- Eu sei. Mas, acredite, _todos_ ficarão mais aliviados a saber que você está vivo. Até mesmo aqueles que lhe odiarão por um tempo.

- Então... eu acho que posso fazer isso.

Carlisle sorriu, e logo colocou uma mão nas costas de Emmett, o guiando para o primeiro andar, dizendo que eles tinham que ver quais as roupas ficariam melhor nele.

A sós com Esme e Edward, suspirei.

- Estou fazendo a coisa certa?

- Não temos como saber – Edward respondeu. – Mas eu espero que tudo termine bem, Rosalie.

- Emmett é um bom garoto, Rose. Você escolheu bem.

Sorri.

- Acho que sim.

- Então um pouco de privacidade virá a calhar. Você tem uma carta a escrever, minha querida.

Assenti, e logo subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Em minha escrivaninha, peguei uma folha qualquer e uma caneta, e logo a minha caligrafia pequena e arredondada começava a tomar o papel:

"_Querida Esme,_

_Enquanto escrevo essas linhas, o meu coração está dividido entre angústia e alegria. Eu sei que você tinha grandes planos para mim, mas eu não posso deixar de viver a minha vida e buscar a minha própria felicidade. Por favor, não me queira mal por ter deixado o meu quarto vazio e ter ido embora sem sequer me despedir. A verdade é que eu não conseguiria lhe dizer adeus._

_Como você já deve ter percebido, minha querida irmã, o meu envolvimento com Emmett McCarty vai muito além da displicente amizade. Nunca esteve em meus planos me apaixonar por um homem como aquele, mas aconteceu. De amigos passamos a enamorados. E, quando dei por mim, me vi amando-o. Não pude mais ignorar o fogo que corria em minhas veias, me queimava por dentro, inebriava os meus sentidos. Eu não pude me negar a ele._

_O que fiz foi errado, eu sei – como, agora, conseguiria aquele casamento perfeito que você sempre sonhou para mim? Mas Deus é testemunha de que eu tentei fugir, tentei perseguir o futuro brilhante que os nossos pais quiseram para mim, mas o meu coração e o meu corpo falam mais alto. _

_Essa madrugada, Emmett apareceu em nossa casa e me ofereceu um anel de noivado. Espero que você entenda que eu tive que dizer sim. Eu quero passar a minha vida ao lado de Emmett. Garanto-lhe que ele me fará a mulher mais feliz desse mundo._

_Sei que você aceitaria a nossa união, apesar de não ser a ideal. No entanto, a cidade que o seu marido escolheu para viver é pequena demais; todos têm expectativas de que Emmett case-se com outra garota. Eu não conseguiria viver sabendo que os amigos do meu amado lhe deram as costas por minha culpa. Não pense, jamais, que Emmett tirou a sua preciosa irmã do seu convívio. De fato, a romântica idéia de fuga foi __minha__._

_Por favor, saiba que eu sempre pensarei em vocês com carinho e talvez um dia lhes visite. Mande o meu amor para Edward e agradeça a Carlisle por ter sido o meu pai de fato e de direito pelos últimos anos. E fique tranqüila, minha irmã, pois eu serei feliz._

_Eu o amo. Eu verdadeiramente o amo._

_Eternamente sua,_

_Rosalie._

_PS.: Diga a Edward que eu sinto muito por ter levado o DeSoto."_

Assim que estava satisfeita com a minha carta, peguei uma maleta e comecei a colocar algumas peças de roupa dentro. Isso foi pouco antes da minha porta se abrir, e o cheiro de Emmett se tornar mais forte do que eu podia suportar.

Ouvi os seus passos cadenciados se pronunciarem pelo assoalho de madeira e, pouco depois, o ranger da minha cama agora quebrada.

- Me desculpe pela cama. Não foi minha intenção.

- Não importa – respondi, sem me virar. – Não é como se eu pudesse dormir nela, de qualquer forma.

- Então... que loucura, hein? Quer dizer, eu estava bem longe quando o urso me atacou.

- É.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha estado perto.

Respirei fundo, tentando não pensar que Emmett ainda não conhecia nada daquela vida. Em pouco tempo, ele estaria lhe amaldiçoando por tê-lo transformado numa besta.

- Foi apenas uma coincidência.

- Eu sei... eu estou tentando agradecer, Rosalie. Por você ter me salvado. Obrigado.

- De nada.

Coloquei as últimas peças de roupa e fechei a maleta. Tentando sorrir, saí do meu closet. Decepcionei-me ao ver que ele já vestia uma das camisas de Carlisle, me privando da incrível visão dos seus músculos.

- Como isso vai funcionar?

- Nós ficamos na floresta pelos próximos dias e esperamos. Simples assim.

- Eu realmente queria ver a minha mãe.

- Você já se olhou no espelho, Emmett? Você não é mais o filho dela. O que a sua mãe diria quando visse os seus olhos vermelhos?

- Sei lá... que pareço... _limpo_?

Ri.

- Será?

- A sua aparência mudou muito?

- Não, na verdade. Os meus cabelos e minha pele ficaram um pouco mais claros, eu fiquei mais musculosa e as linhas do meu rosto mais definidas. Eu fiquei mais bonita, sim, mas a diferença não foi gritante... e eu ainda sinto falta dos meus olhos.

- Eles eram azuis?

- Sim. Como você adivinhou?

- Você tem cara de quem tinha olhos azuis. Se quer saber, eu prefiro a cor atual. – Ele se virou e deu um passo em minha direção. Meu coração morto deu um pulo. – Olhos azuis seriam muito normais para você.

Eu queria beijá-lo. Deus, como eu queria beijá-lo.

Mas eu não podia. Não ainda. Não enquanto ele tivesse sem controle.

Então tive que me valer do meu sarcasmo para evitar que o meu corpo reagisse novamente ao dele.

- Bem, obviamente você não sabe o _quão_ azul meus olhos eram!

- Tenho certeza que dourado combina mais com você. Como você... _morreu_?

Naquele momento, eu dei graças a deus por estar de costas para Emmett – eu não podia deixar que ele visse a expressão que eu fiz.

Emmett me via como uma deusa; como um anjo. Como um ser puro. Como eu podia contar a ele o que se passou nas minhas últimas horas de vida? Como eu podia dizer que eu era podre por dentro?

_Edward... por favor!_

Em menos de um segundo o meu irmão abria a porta do meu quarto, e eu senti tanto alívio e tanta gratidão, que quase corri para abraçá-lo.

- Vocês já terminaram? Carlisle quer que vocês dois peguem a estrada o mais cedo possível. Vocês sabem... as pessoas nos visitam de vez em quando.

- Acho que já terminamos. – Emmett disse, aparentemente esquecendo o assunto inacabado. – Vamos, Rose?

Eu assenti e ele logo saiu do quarto.

Olhei para Edward e sorri:

_Obrigada._

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Como vcs passaram a páscoa? Eu passei doente, me entupindo de chocolate. Foi triste. Anyways, agradeço à __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as linjas que comentaram o cap anterior: __**Elissa Summers, Tathiana **__e__** Duaschais Seneschais**__. E também no Nya!: __**SophieHale **__e __**Relsanli**__._

_Ah, e o meu William se casa na sexta. Estou de luto. Desde criança eu achava que acabaria me casando com ele..._


	18. Anjos Não Pedem Desculpas Lembra?

**XVIII**

**ANJOS NÃO PEDEM DESCULPAS (LEMBRA?)**

**EMMETT**

Tudo era... surreal demais. Aliás, era _tão _surreal que eu, vez por outra, me pegava imaginando se eu não tinha pirado de vez – como o antigo padeiro da cidade, que um dia acordou achando que era Napoleão.

Eu sabia que aquilo não podia ser real: eu não _podia _estar dentro de um carro com Rosalie Hale enquanto ela dirigia rapidamente pela rodovia, indo para um local escondido da civilização onde nós passaríamos a nossa "lua de mel". Sim, porque, agora, todos na cidade pensariam que Rosalie e eu tínhamos fugido para nos casar.

Não que eu me opusesse à idéia de fugir para casar com Rosalie. Mas aquilo tudo era... _Surreal_!

- Você está tendo dificuldade para não respirar? – Ela me perguntou; eu ainda me impressionava em como a voz dela estava diferente de como eu lembrava.

- Não. Eu não estava nem pensando nisso.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Cada vampiro reage diferente, segundo Carlisle. Eu demorei muito para conseguir segurar a minha respiração. Edward disse que era porque eu estava muito ligada à minha vida.

- Sério? Você não achou todo esse negócio de vampiro um máximo?

- Não, Emmett. Eu preferia não ter sido transformada.

- Nossa, nem diga uma coisa dessas! Se você não tivesse sido transformada, quem me salvaria?

Rosalie deu um meio-sorriso, e voltou a olhar para a estrada.

- Então? – Eu disse. – Como você... _foi_?

Ao escutar a minha pergunta, o carro deu um solavanco e a expressão de Rosalie se transformou de um modo terrível. Me arrependi imediatamente, sabendo que tinha trazido à tona más lembranças.

- Você quer saber como eu morri?

- É, mas... Eu só estava curioso, Rosalie. Não precisa responder.

Ela virou o rosto para mim, mas os olhos dela não se encontraram com os meus.

- Eu... Falar sobre isso me incomoda, Emmett. Mas não é segredo. – Voltou a olhar a estrada. – Eu morava em Rochester e... Sabe, eu não era rica; mas da classe média, emergente... Na cidade tinha um banqueiro, Royce King I, e a família dele era uma das poucas que não tinham sido atingidas pela crise... – Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um tempo. Finalmente, tentou sorrir e voltou a falar. – Eu estou divagando. Na verdade, não foi nada demais: eu fiquei doente, só isso. Peguei a _influenza _espanhola_._ Os médicos não puderam fazer muito por mim.

Franzi o cenho, sem entender por que ela pareceu tão abalada com a pergunta, se a morte dela tinha sido tão pouco traumática. Quer dizer, eu tinha morrido há pouco tempo, de uma forma inacreditavelmente dolorosa, mas já me sentia pronto para fazer piada sobre ataques de ursos.

- Eu era bem pequeno quando essa gripe matou gente em Riverside.

- O meu caso foi isolado, depois da pandemia.

- Há dois anos, certo?

Assentindo, Rosalie deu um meio sorriso, mas seus os olhos ainda estavam tristes. Era bem claro que ela queria terminar de vez aquele assunto, mas eu sabia tão pouco sobre o passado dela, que sequer cogitei a hipótese de me calar. Continuei o meu interrogatório:

- A sua família era grande?

- Eu tenho... _tinha_ dois irmãos. E tinha um monte de tios, mas eles moravam longe.

- E você tinha um noivo.

As mãos dela se apertaram no volante.

- É.

- Era esse Royce?

- O filho dele.

- Você procura saber deles? Ou eu sou o único vampiro do mundo que não quer largar a família anterior?

- _Não_, Emmett. Eu não procuro notícias de _ninguém_.

- Você não tem nem curiosidade?

Rosalie respirou fundo e, sem que eu esperasse, deu uma curva fechada com o carro, fazendo-o entrar num pequeno espaço entre árvores. Se eu tivesse vivo, teria certeza de que ela bateria o carro – manobrar ali era impossível! Mas, com aqueles novos olhos, tudo parecia muito fácil.

- Aqui está bom. Fique no carro, e não respire até eu mandar.

Dizendo isso, Rosalie abriu a porta do carro e disparou pela floresta, sumindo quase imediatamente das minhas vistas.

Sem ter o que fazer, além de esperar, desci do carro e abri a mala, espiando as roupas que o Dr. Cullen tinha me dado. Nenhuma delas realmente cabia em mim; eu era um cara grande, e tinha ficado ainda mais musculoso depois de virar um... _aquilo_. Me surpreendia pensar no quanto as roupas me incomodavam, apesar de ter passado a minha vida inteira usando os trapos herdados dos meus tios e primos. E também era uma surpresa constatar o motivo do incômodo: eu não queria que Rosalie me visse com roupas que não coubessem em mim.

_Na verdade, eu preferia que Rosalie me visse com roupa nenhuma_.

Gemi baixinho enquanto imagens muito vívidas se formavam em minha mente. Se fosse possível, eu a queria ainda mais do que... _antes_.

Como se respondendo ao meu nada apropriado chamado mental, Rosalie reapareceu – ela parou num ponto onde o sol penetrava entre as árvores, fazendo a sua pele brilhar como diamantes.

- Você deveria ficar sempre no sol.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Isso não seria muito bom para o meu disfarce, Emmett. O que você está fazendo?

- Matando o tempo.

- Bem, não há humanos por perto. Você pode respirar.

Segundos depois, eu estava caçando.

.-.

O nosso acampamento em nada parecia com os que eu montava em vida. Em minhas lembranças nebulosas, os acampamentos sempre tinham um monte de barracas e uma fogueira grande onde meus amigos e eu passávamos a noite contando histórias de terror e assando _marshmallows._

Naquela pequena clareira, no entanto, havia apenas uma fogueira pequena e duas cadeiras, uma de frente para a outra, separadas pelas chamas. Vampiros não precisam dormir – Rosalie me dissera – e nós temos uma barraca pequena, para trocarmos de roupa depois de nos banhar. _Separadamente._

A lua de mel, ao que parecia, seria longa.

- Quanto tempo vamos passar aqui?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Carlisle disse para ligarmos para ele em uma semana. Ele vai procurar um lugar seguro para nós.

- Uma semana inteira? Isso _realmente _parece uma lua de mel.

- Não mesmo. A _minha_ lua de mel envolveria um hotel luxuoso em Paris.

- Nossa! Eu acho que não sei nem encontrar Paris no mapa.

Eu peguei um graveto me mexi na fogueira. Eu lembro que, _antes_, os meus olhos ardiam quando eu ficava tão perto do fogo. Agora eles pareciam atraídos pela luminosidade; _eu_ parecia atraído pelo calor.

E meus olhos pareciam ainda mais atraídos pela forma que Rosalie ganhava, atrás das chamas.

- Você não gosta de falar no passado.

Ela abraçou os joelhos.

- Não. Não gosto.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não vou ter a minha vida de volta. Porque meu coração nunca mais vai bater, porque eu nunca vou ter rugas, eu nunca vou ter filhos, eu nunca vou ter netos. Porque eu era perfeita, Emmett. E eu _nunca _serei perfeita novamente.

- Para mim, você é perfeita.

E nós nos calamos.

Como se por um impulso antigo, eu respirei fundo – sorvendo o cheiro agradável da madeira queimando, da terra molhada, das folhas de eucalipto, do sangue de alguns animais... e o cheiro _dela_. Antes daquele momento, eu não tinha prestado atenção em como o cheiro dela era ainda melhor do que eu sentia em vida. Rosalie tinha, apropriadamente, cheiro de rosas.

- Emmett?

Eu me virei, sorrindo quase imediatamente. Os olhos dourados pareciam preocupados demais.

- O que foi?

Rosalie mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu queria que você me perdoasse – Eu franzi o cenho, sem saber do que ela estava falando. – Eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso com você. Eu-

- Ei! – Me levantei e circulei a fogueira tão rápido quanto pude para me ajoelhar ao lado de Rosalie. Era como se eu não tivesse nenhum controle sobre o meu corpo; ele apenas... _reagia_. A ela. – Ei! Não diga isso!

Ela soluçou – e foi apenas então que eu descobri que os vampiros não podem chorar. Aquela foi a primeira coisa ruim que eu consegui enxergar em minha nova existência.

- Emmett, você... Nós somos monstros e... – Soluçou novamente. – Edward teme que nós não tenhamos alma, Emmett! E se o _seu _Deus nos odiar?... E se eu tiver lhe condenado ao inferno?

Me calei por um momento, pensando no que ela dissera. Pensando em minha imagem no espelho, nos meus olhos vermelhos – olhos do Diabo. Pensei na Sra. Cullen dizendo que eu mataria pessoas.

Mas, então, eu olhei para Rosalie. Eu olhei para o meu anjo. E ela era tão linda, tão perfeita, tão divina que... bem, que Deus tinha que ser um cara bem estúpido para não querê-la no céu.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Rosalie? O inferno não é um lugar tão ruim, quando você consegue manter um anjo com você.

Ela fechou os olhos e riu, quase aliviada. E quis beijá-la. Eu quis beijá-la _inteira_.

- Emmett...

- E digo mais: você lembra a primeira vez que eu chamei você de anjo?

- Foi quando eu lhe atropelei.

- Pois é. Lembra o que _você_ disse?

Rosalie riu – desta vez verdadeiramente, por divertimento. Ela voltou a me olhar antes de responder:

- Que nenhum anjo deveria ter que pedir desculpas.

- Exatamente.

Para enxugar as lágrimas invisíveis, acariciei o rosto dela com a palma da minha mão. Num suspiro involuntário, os lábios dela se partiram e aquilo era um convite que eu jamais conseguiria recusar.

Eu me inclinei para beijá-la; eu queria aqueles lábios como nunca quis nada em toda a minha existência. Eu já conseguia imaginar o gosto da língua dela na minha e como o corpo dela se encaixaria perfeitamente ao meu.

- Emmett, você precisa caçar – Ela disse rapidamente.

Frustrado, eu me afastei.

As coisas não seriam tão fáceis, aparentemente.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mando bjus e mais bjus para a minha queridíssima __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, para as lindjas que deixaram as suas marquinhas no cap passado: __**Alice, Jujuba, Sophie, Tathiana**__ (na verdade, eu já pensei em escrever um livro, sim. Mas isso vai demorar mto. Eu tenho uns manuscritos, mas não são bons suficientes para publicar. E a verdade é que eu só poderei me dedicar a isso quando passar num concurso), __**Ninna, Duaschais Seneschais **__e a própria __**Lou**__! E, claro, o pessoal do __**Nyah!**__: __**Nathyesmeralda, Sophia Hale, Dracena, Miney, Relsanli**__ e __**Alicecullen1997**__._


	19. Animalesco

**XIX**

**ANIMALESCO**

**ROSALIE**

_Terça-feira, 15 de outubro de 1935._

Estar encantada por alguém daquela maneira era estranho para mim. Não que eu nunca tivesse me apaixonado antes; mas as lembranças do tempo que eu sonhava com os lábios de Royce estavam permanentemente manchadas pela memória do que ele fizera comigo em meu último dia de vida.

Assim, eu estranhava sempre que espiava, quase sem querer, quando Emmett caçava. Todos os músculos do corpo dele ficavam rígidos, completamente definidos. A imagem me lembrava a perfeição estatuesca da arte grega... Emmett era um deus. E ele despertava um lado meu que eu ainda não estava preparada para aceitar.

Eu acho que era a forma como ele me olhava e sorria. O sorriso dele, à primeira vista, parecia inocente – como esperado, por causa daquelas covinhas adoráveis. Mas os olhos brilhavam de uma forma maliciosa que me fazia derreter por dentro. Que me fazia querer pertencer a ele.

E tudo o que ele fazia parecia deliberado. Por exemplo, naquele momento, ele drenava um leão da montanha. Como um animal sádico, Emmett brincou com a sua presa antes de abatê-la. Acidentalmente, as garras fizeram a camisa em pedaços, exibindo o abdômen perfeitamente esculpido.

Eu não conseguia tirar meus os olhos dele.

- Nós deveríamos ir – Eu disse, chamando a atenção dele assim que acabou de se alimentar. – Já estamos aqui há sete dias. Temos que encontrar um telefone.

Emmett ergueu-se, deixando a carcaça no chão. Os seus lábios se partiam num meio sorriso e um absurdamente apetitoso fio de sangue escorria pelo seu queixo. A minha mente, claro, rapidamente se concentrou naquela região – e em como seria bom apagar o pequeno rastro vermelho com a minha língua.

Balancei a cabeça, numa tentativa vã de tirar os meus pensamentos daquele caminho perigoso.

- Eu pensei que você procuraria sozinha por um telefone – Ele disse, se aproximando de mim. – Pelo menos foi isso que o Dr. Cullen disse, não?

- Foi; Carlisle acha que é perigoso demais expor você a humanos. E você _tem_ que parar de tratá-lo por Dr. Cullen!

- Isso é difícil, Rosalie. Eu fui acostumado a tratar os mais velhos com respeito e o Dr. Cullen... bem, o homem é _bem_ velho. Acho até que vou começar a tratá-lo por _vossa majestade_. Ou será que _vossa santidade_ é mais respeitoso?

Ri, mesmo que a piada de Emmett tenha sido patética.

- Talvez vossa santidade seja mais apropriado, já que você pensou que ele era Deus.

- Isso! Exatamente! Mas você não acha que o Dr. Cullen estava certo?

- Não, Emmett. Você está bem alimentado e sabe que terá que ficar dentro do carro sem respirar, não sabe? – Ele assentiu. – Então, sinceramente, eu não vejo perigo.

Emmett sorriu, deixando claro que ele confiava em mim.

Em retrospecto, vejo que fui imprudente. Eu devia ter previsto que aproximar Emmett – um vampiro extremamente forte – a seres humanos tendo ele tão pouco tempo nessa nova vida não era uma boa idéia. Eu devia ter previsto que aquilo acabaria em tragédia.

Mas, naquele momento, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que não queria me afastar dele.

Enquanto eu colocava todo o nosso "acampamento" na mala do carro, Emmett jogava fora os retalhos da camisa que vestia, e pegava uma nova. E logo nós estávamos vagando pela rodovia, esperando encontrar alguma casa ou posto de gasolina.

Não demoramos a encontrar um posto – um daqueles, cuja marca é uma estrela vermelha e, aparentemente, estavam em todos os lugares ultimamente. Ele era bem comum: duas bombas perto da estrada e um casebre atrás, que se dividia em lojinha de conveniência e, eu imaginei, na morada dos donos do local.

Parei o carro perto de uma das bombas e um homem de aparência suja saiu da lojinha. Quando eu desci do carro, ele me olhou de uma forma lasciva e, apesar de eu saber que tinha de me sentir insultada, não pude evitar a curvinha que apareceu em meus lábios ao ouvir um rosnado deixar a garganta de Emmett.

- Não respire – Sussurrei. – Olá.

- Madame. Precisando de gasolina?

- Não, na verdade. Mas obrigada. Vou até a conveniência.

- Fique à vontade.

Dizendo isso, entrei na lojinha de conveniência – logo sendo cercada pelo cheiro do sangue do senhor que estava no caixa. Como tinha que manter o disfarce, fingi interesse nas prateleiras com charutos e bebidas alcoólicas e escolhi um vinho qualquer.

Colocando em meu rosto o sorriso mais encantador que eu sabia fingir, me aproximei do homem.

- Boa tarde.

Claro que ele também me olhou de uma maneira absurdamente imoral – aquilo já era esperado. Finalmente, passado o choque de ver alguém como eu, o homem abriu um sorriso quase sem dentes e pegou o vinho das minhas mãos.

- São dois dólares. Uma moça tão bonita não devia estar nessa estrada sozinha.

- Não estou. Meu marido está no carro. – Respondi, enfatizado com prazer a palavra _marido_.

- Oh. – O velho esticou o rosto para olhar a porta de vidro, enxergando Emmett dentro do carro. O meu peito se encheu de orgulho quando o sorriso pervertido do homem morreu: mesmo sem saber, meu Emmett já me protegia. – Ele é um homem de sorte. São dois dólares. Posso fazer mais algo para a senhora?

Peguei o dinheiro em minha bolsa, entreguei-o ao homem e disse:

- Bem, eu preciso fazer um telefonema.

- O telefone está dentro da casa. O seu marido não vai gostar que você entre na casa de outro homem sozinha.

- Meu marido confia em mim.

Ele abriu novamente o seu sorriso asqueroso.

- Boneca, o seu marido não deveria confiar em outros homens. Meu filho e eu somos honrados; mas é fácil esquecer a honra perto de uma mulher bonita.

Tive que me segurar para não dizer que eu já havia aprendido da pior maneira que os homens eram confiáveis. Tive vontade de assegurar àquele homem que ninguém mais colocaria as mãos em mim sem o meu consentimento. Tive vontade de revelar que eu era mais que uma mera mulher bonita; que eu era algo muito mais sombrio e perigoso...

Mas não o fiz. Eu apenas sorri, fingindo agradecimento, e deixei que ele me conduzisse para o interior da sua casa, nos fundos da loja.

O local era escuro e tinha um cheiro repugnante que, eu imagino, se devia à falta de uma presença feminina na casa. Os móveis eram cheios de cupim e mofo e havia traças por todos os lados.

Numa estante de livros quase vazia estava o telefone de modelo antigo: enorme e com manivelas. Sorri – quando eu era menina, meus pais compraram um telefone exatamente igual àquele. Foi um dos primeiros telefones de Rochester, e logo eu aprendi a me vangloriar daquilo com as minhas amiguinhas no parque. Apesar disso, o aparelho me assustava: com a minha imaginação inocente, eu pensava que as vozes que saíam dele pertenciam a fantasmas.

Os meus pensamentos nostálgicos foram interrompidos por um terrível estrondo vindo do posto.

- Mas que-?

O meu coração morto se encheu de angústia quando o terrivelmente irresistível cheiro de sangue humano invadiu as minhas narinas, tão forte e poderoso que... que só poderia estar jorrando de uma pessoa prestes a morrer.

- _Emmett._

Como se respondendo ao meu chamado involuntário, Emmett apareceu – derrubando a porta do casebre e arrancando um justificado grito do senhor.

Exceto que aquele não era Emmett. Não o Emmett que eu conhecia. Não o _meu_ Emmett.

Ali estava um animal, um predador. Uma massiva figura humana coberta de sangue e entranhas. O peito de Emmett arfava ameaçadoramente e, cada vez que ele expirava, um ruído gutural ecoava. Os olhos vermelhos, perigosos, se fixaram em mim. Engoli seco.

Eu era o inimigo. Eu era a concorrência que deveria ser eliminada.

Dei um passo para trás, e Emmett grunhiu em resposta.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não sabia como me defender de um vampiro mais forte sedento para marcar o seu território. Comecei a sentir desespero – algo que se tornara completamente estranho para mim desde aceitei o fim da minha humanidade.

Ele olhou para o homem – que rezava encolhido num canto de parede. E os olhos dele me miravam novamente, mandando um recado claro: _aquela presa o pertencia_. E se eu me aproximasse, se eu me mexesse um milímetro sequer, eu também o seria.

Prendendo a minha respiração, mantendo todo o meu corpo absolutamente imóvel, eu desviei os meus olhos para o chão, esperando que ele interpretasse aquilo como uma rendição.

Pela minha visão periférica, o vi se aproximar um pouco de mim antes de, como um raio, cobrir o corpo do homem com o seu.

Houve apenas um grito. E, então, o terrível barulho de pele rasgada, de carne rompida, de ossos quebrados.

Eu solucei em silêncio, assistindo ao espetáculo brutal. A violência estava na nova natureza de Emmett; um defeito tão forte e imperioso quanto todas as qualidades. E eu sabia que a culpa era _minha_. Eu o transformara num animal, e agora aquelas duas pessoas haviam pagado o preço.

Em meu egoísmo, não eram as mortes que me preocupavam – apesar da selvageria cruel ter me incomodado. O que me preocupava era o peso que aquilo teria na consciência e na alma de Emmett. E se _ele_ também me culparia.

Tão rapidamente como começou, ele terminou. Não havia mais sangue dentro do corpo daquele homem – apesar de uma quantidade absurda estar espalhada pelo chão, nas roupas de Emmett, e respingado em mim. Ele soltou o que sobrou do cadáver e a sua respiração aos poucos se acalmava.

A besta estava indo-se embora. Emmett – _meu_ Emmett – estava voltando.

- E-Emmett? – A minha voz saiu um pouco mais rouca do que eu planejara. Respirei fundo, tão preocupada que pude ignorar completamente o sangue. – _Emmett_?

Um grunhido baixo deixou a garganta dele, mas ele não desviou os olhos do cadáver.

- Emmett, sou eu. Rosalie.

Ele assentiu, e eu me senti livre para me aproximar um pouco. Com cuidado, coloquei uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Emmett, está tudo bem.

De uma forma agonizantemente lenta ele virou o seu rosto para me encarar.

Havia uma ruga enorme entre as suas sobrancelhas e as covinhas dele haviam desaparecido. E o pior: algo havia morrido em seu olhar.

Eu mal reconheci a sua voz quando ele disse:

- _Eu sou um monstro_.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mando bjus e mais bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram o cap anterior: __**Alice, Tathiana **__(Rose não quer contar o passado para Emmett porque tem vergonha. Lembre-se que a fic se passa da década de 1930, antes da revolução sexual. Para Rosalie, ela é apenas uma mulher solteira que não é mais virgem, e que tem que admitir isso para o homem que ela ama. E, pelo menos até os meus planos atuais, a fic não chega até a aparição de Alice, não. Ela deve acabar pouco depois dos Cullen chegarem em Washington), __**Allison Karev **__e__** Sophie**__. E, também, o pessoal que comentou lá no Nyah!: __**Relsanli**__ e __**Dracena**__._


	20. Céu no Inferno

**XX**

**CÉU NO INFERNO**

**EMMETT**

Vermelho era tudo o que eu via. No chão, nas paredes... Sangue era tudo o que eu conseguia cheirar. E, em minha frente, um homem morto. Brutalmente assassinado. Havia horror em seu rosto quase intacto e, do pescoço para baixo, uma confusão de carne, pele, tripas e entranhas... e _sangue_. Tanto, tanto sangue.

Havia sangue em minhas mãos – literal e figurativamente.

Como se acordando de um sonho ruim, eu olhei para as minhas próprias roupas. Estavam totalmente tingidas de vermelho e havia pedaços de carne espalhados, pendurados nos botões e nos bolsos. Eu conseguia, ainda, sentir o gosto metálico em meus lábios, mas aquilo não me enojou, como esperado: a mim, parecia o mais delicioso néctar dos deuses.

Continuei olhando para o corpo, aos poucos traçando em minha mente um mapa do que havia acontecido. Eu senti o horror, claro. E senti a culpa, como um bom católico. Mas, também senti outra coisa... Uma coisa inconfessável: senti-me satisfeito. Eu me senti vivo. Eu me senti forte. Eu senti, olhando para a carcaça daquele... daquele _saco de sangue,_ que eu podia fazer tudo o que eu quisesse. Eu me senti um deus.

- E-Emmett? _Emmett?_

Finalmente captei uma essência que não era de sangue. Era um cheiro doce, que eu _sabia _que conhecia. Era um vampiro. _Inimigo_? Sem que eu comandasse, um ruído ameaçador escapou da minha garganta.

- Emmett, sou eu. Rosalie.

_Rosalie_. Eu conhecia aquele nome. Não era alguém ameaçador. Não era um inimigo.

_Ao contrário_. Aquele nome fazia uma sensação estranha se apoderar do meu peito e do meu baixo-ventre.

Assenti.

O cheiro doce ficou cada vez mais forte, enquanto escutava passos molhados em aproximação. O meu corpo ficou alerta; porém não defensivo.

Uma mão quente tocou o meu ombro.

- Emmett, está tudo bem.

Lentamente, me virei.

Aquele rosto... como eu podia ter me esquecido dele? Como eu podia ter me esquecido _dela_, do meu anjo? Como eu pude não identificar o seu cheiro ou o seu nome de imediato?

Então, tudo voltou. Todo o meu passado e presente.

Eu me lembrei dos sermões na igreja, quando eu era vivo. Dos dez mandamentos – e em especial daquele que diz "_não matarás_". E me lembrei de, quase enfeitiçado, mergulhar as minhas mãos do abdômen de dois homens, para sentir o líquido espesso e precioso, enquanto eu lhes roubava a vida.

Imoral. Abominável. Monstruoso.

Ainda assim, a euforia tomava conta do meu corpo e eu me sentia tão forte, e tão bem que...

Eu era um demônio. Eu tinha sido transformado num demônio assassino de olhos vermelhos. Edward e Rosalie estavam certos; aquilo era uma maldição!

- _Eu sou um monstro..._

Rosalie, com o seu rosto salpicado de vermelho, tentou sorrir e tocou o meu rosto.

- Não... Isso é normal, Emmett.

Normal? Como aquele tipo de brutalidade poderia ser normal?

Imaginei, então, A Sra. Cullen, com as suas feições angelicais, atacando outra pessoa com ferocidade parecida; bebendo o seu sangue e se refestelando com as entranhas que saltavam do moribundo cada vez que a sua pele era rasgada. Ela faria aquilo? Ela também se sentiria forte e feliz depois de terminado?

Imaginei Rosalie...

_Não_.

Era impossível imaginar Rosalie praticando tal ato. Não ela. Não o meu anjo. O meu anjo não seria capaz de tamanha atrocidade.

- Rosalie, eu...

- Não diga nada. Olhe, eu tenho que cuidar disso aqui... Estamos num posto de gasolina, o que significa que não será muito difícil esconder os corpos. Vá para o carro e comece a dirigir na direção de Riverside. Eu o alcançarei assim que terminar.

Eu não queria ir.

Mas havia tanta vergonha em mim, que sair das vistas de Rosalie seria, na verdade, um presente. Então, eu não discuti. Saí da casa.

Do lado de fora, no posto de gasolina, o cenário não era muito diferente. Sangue dominava o local e, perto do carro, jazia o corpo de outro homem igualmente destroçado. Os corvos eram rápidos; já tinham sentido o cheiro da morte, e já tomavam a sua presa. Bicavam os olhos do homem e tomavam conta das suas feridas abertas.

Não queria mais ver aquilo. Não precisava de mais um lembrete do que eu realmente era. Fui para o carro. E dirigi.

As janelas abertas convidavam ventos fortes, fazendo que o sangue secasse em minha pele formando uma crosta desconfortável. A imagem dos dois corpos não saía da minha mente; mas era a imagem do rosto salpicado de vermelho do meu anjo que me assustava mais.

Eu era um monstro. A _sede_ era uma maldição. Apenas naquele momento, refletindo só sobre as mortes que eu mesmo tinha causado, é que eu descobri que ser um vampiro não fazia de mim um super-homem. Na verdade eu era muito _menos_ que humano.

Ser imortal, agora, me serviria para apenas uma coisa: evitar a minha inevitável descida para o inferno.

Um terrível barulho de explosão me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Pelo retrovisor do carro, pude ver que as chamas começavam a consumir o posto de gasolina – apagando qualquer evidência do meu crime; como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vi, também, Rosalie correr com velocidade em direção ao carro.

Não demorou a que ela chegasse e abrisse a porta – não existia no mundo um motor páreo para a velocidade de um vampiro. Quando ela sentou ao meu lado, tentou sorrir. A sua mão procurou a minha, que estava sobre a macha.

- Olhe – Eu disse, mal reconhecendo a minha voz. –, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Ele me fez uma pergunta e... eu devo ter respirado antes de responder, Rose, eu não sei...

- Esqueça, Emmett.

Franzi o cenho.

- Esquecer? Como eu posso esquecer?

- Já aconteceu, eu já remediei a situação. Agora, esqueça! Nós temos que encontrar u-

- _Remediou_? Eu _matei_ dois homens, Rosalie!

- E quem não matou? – Ela disse sarcasticamente. – Você não pôde se controlar; só isso!

- Você _viu_ o que eu fiz com eles, não viu?

Rosalie suspirou. Havia um vinco em sua testa que indicava que ela começava a ficar aborrecida com aquela conversar. Pela primeira vez, me vi ressenti-la. Como podia ela – _o meu anjo_ – ter tanto desdém?

- Vi, Emmett. A violência está na nossa natureza. E, aparentemente, é um pouco mais aflorada em você.

- Eu não acredito que você está dizendo isso!

- E eu não acredito que você desobedeceu a minha ordem de ficar quieto e com a respiração presa!

E aquilo foi o suficiente.

O meu anjo deveria me consolar. Ela deveria continuar dizendo que aquelas coisas aconteciam com um vampiro novo. Ela deveria falar as coisas que eu _queria_ ouvir, apenas. A verdade – ou a versão _dela_ da verdade – me atingiu como um soco. E eu só precisava _respirar_.

De repente, parei o carro no meio da estrada, abri a porta e desci.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela quase gritou, irritada, descendo do carro e vindo para a minha frente. – Você não pode parar aqui! Nós temos que falar com Carlisle!

Um ruído animal deixou a minha garganta, ameaçador.

- Você é sempre tão fria? Quando você mata alguém, você esconde os corpos e esquece?

Ela me olhou assustada; talvez com o meu tom de voz. Afinal, eu nunca consegui ser nada além de gentil com ela.

- Eu não lamentei nenhuma das mortes que causei – respondeu amargamente.

Balancei a minha cabeça.

- Que tipo de pessoa é você, Rosalie?

- Como você pode saber que _tipo de pessoa_ eram _eles_? Eles podiam ser pessoas ruins, Emmett! Talvez eles merecessem morrer!

- _Merecer_? Ninguém merece morrer daquela forma, Rosalie, por pior que seja! E quem sou eu para julgar alguém?

- Se você não julgar, quem irá?

- _Deus_!

Ela riu, amarga, e a sua respiração ficou diferente – era como se ela tivesse chorando.

- O _seu_ Deus não pode estar em todos os lugares.

- Se você pensa assim, o seu professor de catequese era bem ruinzinho.

Ela me observou, confusa, antes de rolar os olhos soltar uma risada breve. De repente, foi como se toda a tensão que tinha se formado entre nós desaparecesse... E eu _quis_ confessar. Eu quis dizer como eu realmente me sentia. Eu quis confessar a força e a satisfação.

- Me desculpe – Ela finalmente disse. – A culpa foi minha. Eu deveria ter lhe deixado na floresta, como Carlisle disse.

- _Sério_?

- Você sabe que eu não sou boa em reconhecer culpa, Emmett. Eu fiquei nervosa quando vi... _aquilo_, e não soube como reagir. Colocar um vampiro novo perto de humanos – ela riu tristemente. – Isso estava fadado a acontecer. Eu deveria ter sido mais prudente.

Mordi o lábio inferior antes de falar – o sangue seco tocou a minha língua, e eu senti novamente o poder daquele sabor.

- Eu não estou chateado só por isso – Rosalie franziu o cenho. – Rosalie... Eu gostei.

Ela deu um passo para trás. Seu rosto denunciando que eu deveria ter ficado calado; que ela achava que eu era um monstro.

- O quê?

- Eu gostei – Repeti. Não recuaria. – Eu estou me sentindo assim porque eu gostei de cada segundo que eu passei- Eu me deliciei com cada gota de sangue. Eu não vou pro inferno porque eu matei; mas porque eu gostei!

Ela ainda me olhou como se eu fosse um monstro por um bom tempo, até que... até que algo diferente tomou conta dos seus olhos. Era um brilho de... compaixão, talvez. Talvez de amor; mas eu não me atrevia a sonhar tão alto.

Então aconteceu. Antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ela dava um passo largo em minha direção, e a mão esquerda dela cravava-se em minha nuca, me puxando para perto.

Os seus lábios famintos vieram aos meus.

Quando a língua de Rosalie tocou a minha foi... inexplicável. Mais uma vez, eu perdi o controle para uma fera – mas era um tipo diferente de fera. Minha mão direita foi aos cabelos dela, agarrando-os como se me pertencessem e mantendo a cabeça dela perto da minha, para que a minha boca não perdesse o contato com a dela nem se ela o quisesse. Já a minha mão esquerda... essa foi para o quadril dela e o apertou, deixando-o tão junto do meu que nós poderíamos nos fundir... tão junto, que eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir cada centímetro do meu membro pronto para ela.

Ela era um anjo; deveria me afastar e me esbofetear. Mas toda a reação que ela teve foi deixar escapar um barulhinho pela sua garganta que só podia ser interpretado como prazer.

Ainda sem nenhum controle sobre o meu corpo, a mão desceu e sentiu as nádegas perfeitas e redondas de Rosalie. Enquanto eu a girava, ergui o seu corpo. As pernas dela se enlaçaram ao meu quadril, e as unhas cravaram em meus ombros ao mesmo tempo em que eu a encostei no carro.

Houve o barulho de vidro se estilhaçando. Houve o barulho de metal amassando. Mas era difícil se concentrar nesses detalhes, quando o cheiro de Rosalie aumentava exponencialmente – a fonte inconfundível era o local cada vez mais quente entre as suas pernas.

Eu precisava tocar-lhe ali. Eu precisava sentir o seu gosto.

Então, eu deixei a sua boca e comecei a provar a pele do seu pescoço. Minha mão – a que não agarrava de forma quase violenta os cabelos loiros – apertou a sua cintura e, lentamente, começou a trilhar o caminho que terminaria nos seios dela.

- Emmett... – Ela disse, com a voz fraca. – Emmett, pare.

Ignorei.

- Emmett, pare! Agora!

Ela não podia me pedir para parar. Ela me pertencia.

Cheguei ao seio e o senti – macio, firme, perfeito.

- _Emmett! Eu não consinto!_

A fera dentro de mim rugiu, mas o homem, daquela vez, prevaleceu. Ofegante, com o coração doendo e o pau latejando, eu me afastei.

- Me desculpe! – Consegui dizer.

- Não se desculpe – Ela também estava ofegante.

Me obriguei a olhá-la, com medo que ela parecesse zangada.

Mas, na verdade, Rosalie parecia _confusa_. Ela tentava ajeitar os seus cabelos, e os lábios inchados a deixavam... adorável. O sol apareceu por entre as nuvens e a fizeram brilhar.

A pergunta pulou da minha boca antes que eu pudesse segurar:

- Por quê?

Rosalie deu um longo suspiro e quando me olhou tentou sorrir.

- Porque agora eu _também_ provei do sangue daqueles homens. E, acredite, Emmett: eu também gostei. Se você for para o inferno por isso, eu vou junto. Agora vamos. Temo que nos lavar antes de encontrar um telefone.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mando milhões de bjus para a __**Lou Malfoy**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Lois, Alice, Tathiana e Duachais Seneschais. **__E, claro, o pessoal do Nyah: __**Relsanli, SophieHale e Naruhina 1204.**_


End file.
